


Qrow Branwen Shorts

by kaseynicole21



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 65,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaseynicole21/pseuds/kaseynicole21
Summary: Inspired by Sub Qrow's Nest by Beware-the-TristeroMultiple short stories involving Qrow Branwen, featuring bottom!Qrow! I hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Tyrian Callows, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 97
Kudos: 181





	1. Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sub Qrow's Nest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808921) by [Beware_The_Tristero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero). 



> In which, Qrow is taken straight to James after his three-way battle with Clover and Tyrian.
> 
> James is less than comforting.
> 
> Chapter warnings include: Clover/Qrow, non-con James/Qrow, non-explicit non-con, implied child abuse, implied spousal abuse, Clover death, implied Oscar death (because Qrow doesn't know Ozpin saved him), dark!James, implied obsessed!James

Ironwood's goons find him out in the frozen wasteland, curled protectively over Clover's body.

There's blood on his hands and on his clothes, smeared in an a futile attempt to staunch the bleeding, to revive him, to get him _just open his eyes_.

The soldiers recoil at the sight of their best lying cold and long gone in Qrow's arms before they snatch the tribesman up roughly.

He doesn't resist; stares blankly at Clover's body until he and Robyn are carted away into a ship.

He hides Clover's pin in his hands; doesn't let it go even as he's dragged through the halls of Atlas Academy.

He only reacts when he's tossed into a rather luxurious suite, James Ironwood quietly working at an office space off to the side.

He blinks sluggishly, confused.

Should he not... be in a cell?

"Jimmy..." He murmurs quietly, hesitant after his trauma but so confused and needing answers.

Why is he here?

Where are his kids? _God_ , where are his kids?

"Gag him," James responds, blunt and monotone, and Qrow recoils in shock before his head is jerked back by a cloth wrapping around his face, finding it's way into his mouth.

He grunts, tries to jerk away and can't, and he glares venomous at James before reaching for the gag with his bound hands.

He is stopped by one of the soldiers, shoved into a seat across from James, his home desk between them, James watching dispassionately all the while.

"Leave us," James commands, and the soldiers exit the room immediately.

There is a feeling of dread pooling slowly at the pit of Qrow's stomach, and he can't quite latch onto why.

He is tired and he misses his children and he wants so badly to have Clover back in his arms, warm and alive and smiling.

Instead he is cold and dead and unfeeling, and Qrow feels that much more broken inside without him.

He watches quietly as James shifts through his paperwork before stopping at a specific page.

"Your nieces and their friends are nowhere to be found, you'll be happy to know," James states, eyes narrowing as Qrow's shoulders fall in relief, "I, however, dealt with the threat of Ozpin myself."

Qrow jerks at that, ignores the warning glower as he jerks the gag down, bares his teeth.

" _James!_ " He breathes, "Oscar-!"

"Was a necessary sacrifice," James interrupts, "Unfortunate it may be, but I could not risk Ozpin returning and setting back the precautions I make in the wake of Salem's threat."

"Necessary sacrifice," Qrow spits, malice alight in every word, "Like the people of Mantle? Your soldiers out there fighting the Grimm right now? The students here at this school? And what about-?"

He cuts himself short.

What about Clover, he doesn't say.

Jamed leans back in his chair, blinks at him knowingly.

He huffs amusedly, though no smile lights his features, "Yes, I was surprised to hear about your, uh, _skirmish_."

Qrow blinks rapidly, feels tears prick at his eyes as he remembers the shocked look on Clover's face as Harbinger tore through him, remembers Tyrian's hysteric laughter, remembers that smile - so sweet and forgiving - and he turns his gaze onto some random spot across the room, refuses to look James in the eye.

James merely hums, eyes him curiously before he stands from his seat, slowly walks around the desk towards him.

Qrow refuses to look at him still, even as the towering man leans back on the desk in front of him, and Qrow has never been intimidated by the giant of a man's size, but somehow....

Something is wrong.

"I can't say I wanted this to happen," James says, voice casual as he slips his scroll out of his pocket and sifts through whatever is on his screen, "But I also can't say I don't find this outcome beneficial."

Qrow blinks slowly, the words not fully sinking in and he finally gives in and stares up at James, brows furrowed.

"I was jealous, you know," James murmurs and Qrow feels his mouth slowly drop as the words register and a video, so clearly taken off of a security camera, is shown to him from James' scroll.

He and Clover, bare and so clearly breathless even without sound, entwined in Clover's bed in the most intimate way possible.

Qrow swallows thickly, eyes straying towards James when he sees himself clench Clover's back and lean his head back as the larger man carefully and lovingly enters him.

James' eyes are hollow; dead.

Qrow loses the battle with his tears, and a single one strays down his right eye as something akin to understanding settles heavily in his gut.

James sighs, sounding so put upon as he pockets his scroll. He scrubs away the tear, rough and unsympathetic.

"There's no need for that, Qrow," He says, "You should feel elated. Your nieces and her friends got away safely and I've no plans to find them. I'm simply moving forward with raising Atlas out of Salem's reach. And as for you, well...."

He trails off, reaching back for the paper he had shifted through to find to read through.

"I've done some digging," He continues, "On both you and that bandit camp you call a tribe. I find it so fascinating that your people have no concept of gender norms. It's the reason Taiyang got away with tricking you into a skirt, yes? Ah, but with no concept of gender norms, your, uh, royalty, is also unusual to those within the four Kingdoms. The female of the heir-apparent twins is the one chosen as the next Cheiftan. And the male is left to be married off to the son of an ally tribe's chief."

Qrow let's out a shaky breath, bound hands raising to scrub away the extra few tears that fell.

"How do you know about that?" He whispers.

James ignores him, "Ah, but you didn't want that, did you? The Carja tribe is known to be twice as violent as the Branwens, aren't they? Bloodthirsty and ruthless, weren't they? At least your tribe allowed those who surrendered to live - even offered them a place within the tribe if they didn't want to try to best the Grimm infested forests. The Carja, though, they liked to make their raids as bloody as possible - a pack wild animals, they are. Left no survivors. Just a bunch of rapists, thieves, and murderers. Hmm, it's no wonder you had reservations about your intended betrothal to the Carja heir. That man would've just eaten you alive."

"James, please..." Qrow murmurs, but James heads him no mind.

"I can't help but wonder what he would've done to you once he found out about your Semblence," He barrels on, "A man like that most certainly would've beaten you bloody, would've paid you no mind if you had told him no in the bedroom. Add the power of misfortune onto that and, well, I'm sure he would've made you pay for every bad occurence, no matter how minor. And Raven had no intention of sparing you from such a fate, did she? She hated your Semblance just as much as the rest of your tribe, didn't she?"

"Why are you doing this?" Qrow whispers, thoughts swirling in ways they hadn't in years. He hasn't thought about the Carja in so long and everything James says brings back old, long forgotten fears; fears he hasn't had since he was seventeen and first introduced to that monster.

"I located the Carja, you know," James says simply and Qrow feels his entire being crumble with that one statement, "When I told the current Chief, or should I say your ex-fiance, about you, well, he was happy to have the chance to teach you about turning your back on tribal laws and the humiliation you caused him."

" _James-!_ " Qrow gasps.

"However, I won't do that," James says, "I was simply curious about your culture. Fascinated by it. I won't give you up now that I've finally got you. But that's something to keep in mind, isn't it, Qrow? That things can _always_ be worse for you."

With that, James' prosthetic hand latches onto his bound ones, jerking him up roughly. When Qrow tries to pull away, James' other arm wraps around his lower back, holding him in place as he takes steps forward, forcing Qrow to scramble back or trip and fall.

When the backs of his knees hit the couch in the middle of the large suite, James stops; stares at Qrow's gasping, confused form.

"James," He gasps, "James, you don't need to do this...! James, you-!"

James silently interrupts, using his prosthetic hand to force his bound ones open, snatching the bloody clover pin from them.

When Qrow snarls and tries to snatch it back, James simply shoves him forward, forcing him to fall back onto the couch and look on helplessly as James appraises the pin.

"James," Qrow says, because, _fuck_ , he's not above begging for that pin back. He's not above begging for the one thing he has left of his lover to hold onto, "James, please. _Please_ give it back to me."

"Hm," James hums before pocketing the pin, causing Qrow's face to crumble as it disappears from view, "As his commanding officer, it is my duty to go through his belongings in the place of his non-existent family. He didn't give it to you, did he?"

"He did," Qrow growls before he blinks slowly, eyes scrunching as he remembers his final moments with his lover, and he turns away from James, curling up on the couch. He blinks in frustration as he feels more tears sting his eyes, tears of sorrow for Clover, tears of anger at James, tears of frustration at himself for being too goddamn _weak_ to even try to get away, "He did give it to me."

"Ah, well it's too bad it wasn't put in the paperwork to make such an exchange official," James shrugs, and Qrow grinds his teeth as James begins to loosen his tie, "I must keep order and uphold every law I can in these times, you understand."

James removes his overcoat, along with his tie, and Qrow lashes out when the man reaches for him. He kicks a leg out, catching the man on his hip, but James simply latches onto to that leg tightly, jerking Qrow closer, forcing him from his side and onto his back.

The dread he'd been feeling when he was brought into the room evolves into panic, and Qrow struggles. Ironwood, the monster of a man he is, simply settles between Qrow's thighs and the tribesman no longer has the leverage to kick him. In response, Qrow fists his bound hands together and attempts to bring them down hard onto James' flesh shoulder, but James catches one of his arms, forcing both hands to the side as James' free hand latches onto Qrow's jaw, forcing him still and to look James in the eye.

"It didn't have to be like this, you know," James murmurs, and Qrow tries to recoil but can't when he feels James slide his flesh hand under his shirt, "You could've accepted my offer back at Beacon; we could've done this peacefully, Qrow."

Qrow swallows, breathes heavily through his nose, "You had already betrayed us then. You went behind Ozpin's back then. I don't know why I thought we could trust you now."

He sucks in a sharp breath through his nose in minute pain when he feels James tighten his hand around his jaw, but he continues on regardless, "I thought you were good, James, but you're just a dictator. You're man who kills children for the greater good, a man who sacrifices his own soldiers for the greater good, a man who sacrifices an entire city of innocent people for the _greater good_."

The air around the seems to still, silence overtaking the room.

"I hope she gets here before you raise Atlas," Qrow whispers harshly, "I hope she gives you a repeat of the first time she revealed herself to you."

His eyes rake over James' metal half.

He takes the backhand in stride, feels blood pool inside his mouth; he said his piece, though, and he hopes he rattled Ironwood to his very core.

"That's okay, Qrow," James growls lowly as he latches back onto the smaller man's jaw, forces him to look at him once more, "You'll learn your place here in time."

And then his lips are on Qrow's, one hand holding his jaw in place, the other forcing his shirt open, and Qrow yells into his mouth, kicks what he can, beats at the large man's shoulders with his bound hands, but there's no give.

And as Ironwood's rough hands take and take and _take_ until theres nothing left for him to give, he thinks about his kids and their smiles and how Ruby had called him 'Dad' just yesterday, and he thinks about Taiyang and how he thanked Qrow for keeping him updated on the kids and how he told him he loved him, and he thinks about Clover and his gentle hands and his warm smiles and how he had thought, once this war was over, he could've finally had a place to settle and a home to go to and someone to love.

And then James is jerking him closer, spreading his legs wider, and he thinks about Clover's blood on his hands, the pin James will never give back, the smile Clover gave him as he died in his arms and-

Qrow breaks, and he sobs into James' shoulder.

And then James takes even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, there's my first short! Not the best start, I don't think, but I tried! Also, I totally stole the Carja tribe from Horizon Zero Dawn because that game rules!
> 
> Also, I will take requests, but just know I'm pretty vanilla aside from the non-cons or alpha/beta/omega stuff I'll write, so nothing crazy please! The pairings I'm comfortable with writing are Clover/Qrow, James/Qrow, Tai/Qrow, and non-con Tyrian/Qrow. I have no problems with dark Clover (mostly because of the old theory that he was a traitor) and dark James. I'm iffy on dark Tai and I'll only write dark Tyrian.
> 
> There's my only rules, so feel free to request whatever in the comments or otherwise :)


	2. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Clover meets Volume 3 Qrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, for some reason I've been picturing Clover's civilian clothes as a male version of Crowe Altius' civilian clothes from Final Fantasy Kingsglaive. Here is a link to a picture of her clothes to better help you imagine them also let me know how crazy I am:
> 
> http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/finalfantasy/images/b/bd/Crowe_Concept_Art_3.png/revision/latest?cb=20160831215707
> 
> Warnings for this chapter include: SMUT, Clover/Qrow, implied one-sided James/Qrow, sex after drinking

Clover sucks in a breath, puffs out his cheeks with it, then releases it heavily. He stares up at the neon lights of the bar's sign, every bit as seedy as the General claimed it would look. People, the not-so-nice looking kind, mingle outside, some leaving and some entering. Some state at him, and he's glad he had the forethought to do this in his civilian clothes. He did not want to be seen in a place like this in his Ace-Ops uniform.

Shit... why did he volunteer for this again?

Because Qrow Branwen is a legend amongst the Huntsmen community, a man whose done all sorts of good, a man who worked his way up from nothing.

Because Qrow Branwen, despite all appearances, is a good friend of the General's, and when General Ironwood called the Ops into his office, looking as worried as a stoic man like him could, Clover knew he had to do something.

 _He was supposed to check in with information this morning,_ General Ironwood had said, _He's had a rough life and he has his vices from it. I'm concerned he may bite off more than he can chew in a place like Mantle._

_I would appreciate it very much if one of you could find him; make sure he's okay._

_Start at the... well... start at the worst bar in Mantle you can find._

Clover scoffs to himself as he slowly makes his way into the bar, hands shoved into his jacket pockets.

The worst bar, he says? Well, this one's got to be it.

It's more a club than a bar, the room lit with a magenta glow from the lights. People mingle all over, some at the bar itself, some at tables, some at more, uh, _private_ booths towards the back. There's a set of stairs off in the corner, most likely leading up to rooms to stay in for those too far gone to safely get home. There's soft rock music playing on the speakers, and the amount of smokers in the place almost make it seem like there's a light fog.

Clover scrunches his nose distastefully when he catches a whiff of said smoke, shakes his head and looks away quickly when he catches sight of quite a few people lacking any shame at their explicit displays of affection.

 _Just got to find Branwen,_ he thinks _, Just find him and you can leave._

General Ironwood showed him a picture on his scroll, and Clover tries not to think about how soft Branwen looked in that picture or why General Ironwood would have it saved to his scroll.

He simply looks and compares until he sees him in one of the booths, slumped over a glass with a small, lazy smile. His head is tilted to accommodate the larger man next to him, face buried in his neck. Qrow flinches, the man next to him probably a bit too rough, and then garnet eyes meet his.

Clover purses his lips, picks up the pace, and Qrow's smile starts to morph into a smirk, eyes never straying from Clover's.

Clover clears his throat as he stops on the side of the booth the strange man sits at, and the guy lifts his face from Qrow's neck to look over at him, looking annoyed and put upon.

"You got a problem, buddy?" He grunts, and Clover glances over at Qrow.

The red eyes gleam with amusement and the lithe man simply takes a sip from his drink; unhelpful. 

Clover sighs in resignation. Qrow's lips twitch at the sound.

"Yeah," He grunts back, having dealt with drunken citizens before and knowing that they only respond if you treat them as they treat you, "Got some business with him, if you don't mind."

The man scoffs, glances over at Qrow, and then he stands.

Clover won't admit to being satisfied that the man is shorter than him.

"Yeah? He want your business?"

Clover opens his mouth to respond, but Qrow beats him to it.

"It's fine," He says, voice soft, though the smirk is still there, and he takes another sip of his drink when his companion glances over at him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Qrow answers, barely glancing at the man before he continues to appraise Clover, "I'll catch up with you later."

The man scoffs, "Whatever," shakes his head as he walks off.

Clover releases a sigh he didn't realize he was holding in now that the man is gone, and then he turns his eyes to Qrow.

Ruby eyes glare back at him, and Clover raises his brows in surprise.

"Jimmy send you to ruin my fun?" The bird grunts, turning his attention back to the bar proper.

"He sent me to check on you," Clover shrugs, "He was worried."

Qrow scoffs, "Yeah. Worried. Well, you checked on me, boy scout, so fuck off."

Clover purses his lips at the dismissal of his General's concern, and then he slides into the booth next to Qrow, who paused his movement of taking another drink.

Qrow sighs heavily, put upon, and drops his head in annoyance before looking back at Clover, brows raised as if to say, _'The hell is it now?'_

"You usually have fun with guys like that?" Clover asks, and he furrows his brows because that is _not_ what he wanted to ask. But he won't let Qrow know that, no sir.

Qrow releases a scoffing laugh, and the breathy noise finally causes Clover to notice how... slumped Qrow is, how wobbly. Shit, the guy's been here for a while, hasn't he?

"What's it to you?" Qrow smirks at him, "Jimmy give you _specifics_ on accosting me today?"

Clover clears his throat, "Just, uh... he seemed to make you uncomfortable."

Qrow's face goes blank for a moment, stares at him thoughtfully, and Clover tries not to squirm under the appraisal of those garnet eyes.

He tries not to think about how pretty they are, or how milky Qrow's skin looks, or how much smaller the man is compared to him and how he'd fit into his hands. He tries to remember the soft look on Ironwood's face as he spoke about Qrow, how worried the man was for his bird, tries to remember that the man before him is already being pursued by his superior.

"Tch, if I was that uncomfortable I would've gotten rid of him myself," Qrow finally grunts, and then he glances at him again, smirks a little, "Why? Think I need saving, pretty boy?"

Clover ignores the comment, "Why didn't you show up this morning like the General was expecting?"

Qrow sighs heavily in annoyance, rolling his eyes, "Not everything goes according to plan. I know that's hard for you Altesians to understand, but sometimes shit happens. I didn't get here until two hours ago. I came in here so I could relax before I have to get back to work. Tell _Jim_ to fuck off, too. He can wait until tomorrow."

"Why don't you relax in a room provided by the General instead of... _here_?" Clover asks, glancing around distastefully.

"Because I don't want to get ol' Jimmy's hopes up," Qrow shrugs, "I don't want him like he wants me. Oh, I'm sorry; you Atlas folks just can't fathom that, can you?"

Qrow snorts a little at the end of his sentence, shakes his head some more. Clover sighs heavily at the admittance that Qrow often sees in Ironwood what he saw today, and he flags down a waitress to order a whiskey.

When she hands him his drink, he looks back at Qrow, whose brows are raised in surprised.

Clover shrugs, "If you're staying, then I might as well keep an eye on you."

Qrow snorts again and rolls his eyes, "Not gonna leave me alone, huh?"

Clover finally allows himself to grin a little, "Nope."

...

Clover snorts at the image in his head, "I can't believe you fell for that!"

Qrow chuckles back, "It's not my fault! I don't think Tai was expecting it, either. But my tribe doesn't do the whole gender thing, so I didn't know! Wearing a skirt didn't seem like that big of a deal to me. Made Tai feel bad cuz of the attention I got, the big teddy bear."

Clover chuckles with him, downing another shot. He's not sure how long he's been here or how many drinks he's had. All he knows is that he's been thoroughly distracted and pulled off course by Qrow's eyes and his voice and his skin and the few smiles and grins he's allowed Clover to see. He can't quite remember how he got Qrow to open up more, but he thinks it might have something to do with the rounds of shots the smaller man kept ordering for them.

His eyes shift to Qrow's lips, and he knows he's too far gone to care about what he came here for in the first place.

Clover clears his throat as his thoughts catch up to him, "Does, uh... does the General... make you uncomfortable? Is that why...?"

He allows his voice to trail off when he notices that Qrow has once again closed himself off. Clover notices, though, that he's not so good at hiding the wariness in his eyes.

"I don't know," Qrow sighs heavily, "I'm not usually one to make a fuss cuz someone wants me, but... I don't know, James can be a little... _intense_ , I guess. I just... try to avoid it. Sometimes it feels like he thinks he can _fix_ me and I can't _stand_ it-"

His rambling is cut short when the glass in his hand suddenly cracks and then shatters. Clover jolts in surprise, but Qrow doesn't react beyond staring at his glass splintered hand blankly. Luckily, a waitress had been walking by and rushed to help clean up. She offers to call a doctor, but Clover declines, taking Qrow's arm and pulling him toward the stairs after leaving a hefty wad of lien for the waitress.

Qrow jerks his arm out of Clover's hand, grunting in annoyance, and he storms his way up the stairs alone.

Clover sighs and follows him up until they reach the room Qrow booked for himself.

"I can handle it myself," Qrow grunts as he struggles to shove the key into the door, "Don't need anymore bad luck today, do you, pretty boy?"

"Well, I don't know about bad luck," Clover shrugs, and Qrow jerks as if surprised and stares up at him, "But I would like to get the glass out of your hand. No offense, but you've have more than me and I don't trust you to do it yourself."

Qrow's still staring.

"He didn't tell you...?" He murmurs and Clover raises a brow before Qrow shakes his head, jerking the door open, "Whatever. Do what you want, boy scout."

Clover takes what he can get, following Qrow into the modest motel room and locking the door behind him. As Qrow collapses on the bed, Clover makes his way into the bathroom. Luckily, with Atlas's strict health laws, even downtrodden bars like this are required to keep medical kits in every bathroom, and he pulls out some tweezers, disinfectant, and a small roll of bandages before making his way over to Qrow.

He swallows down the thoughts that try to enter his head at the sight of the lithe man sprawled onto the bed, one foot propped casually, picking at the glass in his hand.

He clears his throat, offering up his findings when Qrow cuts his eyes to him, and the bird rolls his eyes before offering the larger man his hand.

Clover works quietly, trying to be as quick as possible. It may have been unlucky that the glass broke, but it was lucky that only a minimal amount of glass actually got stuck to Qrow.

Speaking of.

"So, uh," Clover clears his throat as he spreads the disinfectant, "What did you mean by bad luck?"

Qrow closes his eyes, brows furrowed.

"My Semblance," He murmurs quietly, "It's Misfortune."

Clover pauses in surprise.

"It hurts people," Qrow whispers, "It hurts _me_. You should, you should probably go-"

"That's interesting," Clover mutters and Qrow jerks his freshly wrapped hand away in surprise, "That is so very interesting. Because my Semblance... is Good Fortune."

Qrow sits up, gazing up at him in wonder before glancing down at his hand, huffing, "Guess that's why it wasn't as bad as usual, huh."

His voice wobbles, and Clover understands he's probably thinking about how lucky Clover is to not have his Semblance, how unlucky he is to not have Clover's, and Clover reaches for his hands and brings them up to his lips as Qrow sucks in a long breath.

"Don't think about it," Clover murmurs, and Clover himself doesn't think about why Ironwood hadn't introduced them sooner to give Qrow somewhat of a chance at normalcy, why Ironwood hadn't told Clover about Qrow's Semblance in the first place, "You came here to relax, right? Don't think about it."

"Yeah," Qrow huffs softly, "Yeah, I came here to relax." 

And then he drags a hand through Clover's short hair, and Clover shudders, eyes falling shut.

"Wait a minute," He breathes out, and Qrow leans forward to latch his mouth onto Clover's throat, the nails of his bandaged hand dragging gently over Clover's jaw, "Wait, you've been drinking...."

"So have you," Qrow whispers, and he bites softly on his earlobe, and Clover grunts, a hand latching onto Qrow's slender waist.

"You've had more than me," Clover responds, even as his hand shifts underneath Qrow's white and grey coat.

"Don't think about it," Qrow replies, leaning back to catch Clover's eye, and he latches onto Clover's wrist, drags his hand underneath the lithe man's undershirt to feel his skin, and Clover's brain shuts down.

He can do with not thinking for awhile.

Qrow snorts at the blank look in his teal eyes. He uses both hands to drag Clover's face closer, lips meeting in a rough kiss.

Clover gets lost in the clashing of lips, teeth, and tongues, let's Qrow drag him down onto the bed between the smaller man's thighs. He catches himself on his forearms so as to not crush the other, and he drags his lips from Qrow's, over his cheek, and onto his neck, and the sound Qrow makes is quiet and soft and it goes straight southward. He grinds into him just so he can hear it again, feels Qrow's hands clench his shoulders and claw at his back.

By the time he's sure he's left a thorough mark, Qrow tugs at his jacket until Clover gets the message. The bulkier man leans back slightly, dragging his jacket off, eyes catching Qrow's as the bird's lips twitch into a small smirk as he unbuttons his own coat.

Clover waits as patiently as he can until all of the buttons are undone, and then he lifts Qrow up a little to remove the coat and cape. He tosses everything somewhere unimportant, glides his hands up Qrow's thin black undershirt, and he nips at the exposed skin of the pale abdomen.

Qrow gasps, and he let's his head fall back and a hand rake through the short hair and claw at the back of Clover's neck, the other clenching the rather broad shoulder that's been revealed.

The lither man arches languidly, moving in time with the other's lips as he tries to keep his breathing steady. He moans when Clover traces a tongue on the skin right below the line of his jeans; bites his lips and drops his head when Clover drags his teeth over that same spot.

When Clover traces his hands higher, tries to follow with his mouth, Qrow stops him. He drags the larger man up to reattach their lips, and he drags his nails under the man's tank top. He feels the wide chest rumble as he growls, and Qrow pushes him up to pull at the tank top. When Clover tosses the shirt to the side, Qrow shoves at him. The man grunts in surprise as Qrow throws a leg out, forcing him onto his back.

Clover blinks up at him, his brain not quite catching up, as Qrow straddles him, hands tracing over his bulky form, and Qrow grins down at him.

"Thought you were supposed to be lucky, Shamrock," Qrow mumbles, nails tracing over the various scars on his abs.

Clover hums, resting an arm under his head as his eyes trace over the bird, legs parted over his hips, looking vulnerable and beautiful in just his black jeans and tank.

"I don't know," Clover says, latching his free hand onto Qrow's thigh, giving him a deliberate once over, "I'm feeling pretty lucky right now."

Qrow smirks down at him and grinds down. Clover grunts in surprise, moving his other hand from behind his head to latch onto Qrow's other thigh as the smaller man keeps a steady, languid pace atop him.

As the only sounds in the room morph into their heavy breathing and the creaking of the bed, along with the occasional grunt and moan, Clover opens his eyes to take in the sight. Qrow's head rolls back and he brushes a hand through his hair to move his bangs out of his face, and his eyes catch Clover's as he pants and -

" _Fuck._ "

Qrow huffs out a laugh, grinds down a little harder.

"You want me to ride you?" He asks, and Clover releases a breath through his teeth, hands sliding up to hold onto those hips and make him still.

"Fuck, don't tempt me," Clover breathes, hands sliding higher to knead at the firm behind, and Qrow laughs and grinds down again.

"Nah," Clover sighs out as he sits up, tugging Qrow closer, nipping at his neck, "No, that's for next time."

"Really?"

Clover leans back, appraising Qrow at the sound of the man's hesitation and doubt.

"Yeah," Clover confirms, "Next time."

Qrow searches him for any hint of deception for a moment before his lips twitch upward again. Clover slides his hands underneath the tank top in response before he latches on and tugs him aside.

Qrow already has the shirt off as his back hits the bedding, and his arms wrap around Clover and he arches upward to feel some skin on skin.

Clover breathes out, latches his lips onto his neck before making his way lower with the intention to finish what he started before Qrow had switched the game up on him. He is sure to pay extra attention to the lither man's scars as they seem more sensitive than his own. 

When he reaches the line of Qrow's jeans, he tugs slowly; savors the moment as the nude body is revealed to him, eyes honing in on his prize nestled in thin black curls. 

Qrow yelps when Clover suddenly licks a line on the taint between his entrance and his balls, and his hands latch onto Clover's hair tightly as the larger man moves up to nip at the inside of his thigh. 

Clover leans back over him, stealing a quick kiss, before breathing into his mouth, "Condom?"

"Huh?" Qrow mumbles, dazed.

"You have a condom?" Clover chuckles breathily, "Lube?"

Qrow let's his head fall back onto the pillows, humming.

"Check my bag," He says.

Clover kisses him again before sliding out of the bed. His eyes catch the rather interesting looking sword, but he forgoes it in favor of the satchel. When he has what he needs, he turns back to Qrow. Takes in the way the man relaxes back onto the bed, unashamed and unbashful in his nudity, and Clover holds his breath for a moment before releasing it, tugging at his own jeans before rejoining Qrow.

He latches his lips onto the bird's as he coats his fingers, releases the lips to warm the lubricant with his breath, and then reaches down to breach the man underneath him.

He watches as Qrow sucks in a breath and holds it as the slick finger enters him. Clover twists and tugs as Qrow hums, searching and stretching all at once. He finds what he wants once he enters the second finger, and Qrow goes limp as he releases his held breath with a moan and cants his hips in time with Clover's fingers.

Clover watches, starstruck, as the lithe man begins to ride his fingers once the third one is in, moaning and grunting, nails digging into Clover's forearms.

"Fuck," Clover breathes, lips latching onto that neck, and Qrow moans out a chuckle.

"C'mon," The bird demands with a gasp, grinds down harder on those thick fingers, "C'mon, Shamrock, give it to me."

Clover groans and Qrow laughs again.

Clover carefully slips his fingers out, and Qrow watches as he slips on the condom and slicks it up.

Qrow catches Clover's eye as the man looms over him, and he shoots him a small grin that Clover quickly wipes away with his slow slide in. Qrow doesn't release his moan until Clover bottoms out, and when the smaller man cants his hips, Clover doesn't wait any longer and moves.

Clover grunts as he moves, hard and slow, and he revels in the way Qrow seems to get the breath punched out of him with every thrust.

Qrow gasps, "Harder," and he claws at Clover's back, and Clover picks up the pace. Qrow moans as the rhythm becomes rough and quick, lets his head fall back and Clover bite at his neck.

Clover hisses when he feels Qrow's nails break skin, feels the sharp drag of them down his back and swear sting at them.

"Oh~!" Qrow moans, "H-Harder!"

Clover grunts, and shifts Qrow's legs from around his waist to over his shoulders, leans back for better support. He takes in Qrow's moan as he seems to get deeper in such a position, and then he moves, harder and harder.

The sound of Qrow's screams is music to his ears.

Clover doesn't think he's ever come so hard in his life.

...

"That's _it_?" James raises a brow, and Qrow crosses his arms defensively, "You didn't find anything else? You made me wait all night for such _abysmal_ information?"

Qrow scoffs and jerks his head away, glowering at the wall. He misses the way James purses his lips and frowns at the bruises adorning his neck, misses the way James glances over at Clover who simply shrugs and smiles politely - though his eyes are cutting as he monitors the way James and Qrow interact.

"Tch, be happy your boy scout here even managed to drag me out of my motel room this morning," Qrow snorts, "I was tempted to go to Vale and let Ozpin tell you what I found. Wish I had considering how _ungrateful_ you sound right now."

"And by motel room, I'm sure you mean a bar vacancy," James mutters and Qrow curls his lips distastefully; both don't notice the way Clover narrows his eyes at the judgement in James' tone, "You can't keep living like this, Qrow."

"I didn't come here to be judged by you, Jimmy," Qrow growls before he and James both blink in surprise when Clover steps in front of Qrow, blocking him from James' view.

"Sir, with all due respect, Mr. Branwen here has been travelling for days on end to bring you this information," Clover states, voice neutral, "And it is quite early in the morning; I'm sure he'd like some more rest."

James blinks, seemingly put out that he has been all but scolded by his subordinate, and then he clears his throat awkwardly.

"Of course," He stumbles, "There's a vacant room available here for you, Qrow. Ah, Clover escorted you here this morning, so I'm sure you won't mind him escorting you now, correct?"

Qrow snorts again, shoots James a rather mean smile, "Oh, it's so _nice_ of you to actually _ask_ me this time, Jim. Last night, you just directed him right to me, didn't you?"

"Qrow," James sighs heavily, but Qrow simply scoffs again and stalks out of the room.

James pinches his brow and glances at Clover.

"Make sure to avoid giving him anymore alcohol," He orders, thinking of his bruised neck, "It already looks he had a little too much last night.

Clover blinks knowingly before smiling neutrally, "Yes, sir."

When Clover catches back up with Qrow, the man has already found his temporary room, and Clover knows this must be a room the General offers him a lot.

He grabs Qrow's arm before the man disappears inside, and Qrow cuts his eyes to him, his entire form softening at the sight of Clover and not James.

"I meant it, you know?" Clover murmurs, leaning forward to share breaths with the smaller man, "I wouldn't mind seeing you again."

Qrow's lips twitch upwards, "Yeah? You wanting a date or just a repeat of last night, Lucky Charm?"

Clover smiled, "I wouldn't mind a date."

Qrow blinks, caught off guard at the admittance. Then he smiles softer than any other smile he's given Clover so far, and Clover counts that as a win.

"Alright," Qrow whispers, almost shyly, "Take me out on a date tomorrow, Shamrock."

Then he leans up, hands cupping Clover's face, and gives the larger man a slow and languid kiss before entering his room and closing the door behind him.

Clover stares at the door for a long moment, grinning, and no, he does _not_ do a victory fist pump because he is a grown man.

Okay, so he might've done a victory fist pump.

He sighs away the excitement and turns to walk back from where he came, and then he catches General Ironwood's shocked eye.

 _Ah, shit_.


	3. Just Another Highschool Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Beware-the-Tristero themselves! Which, awesome that my inspiration likes my story! Holy crap!
> 
> Anywho
> 
> In which, Tai falls for Qrow instead of Raven
> 
> Also, add A/B/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings include: Tai/Qrow, awkward teenagers, implications of child abuse, implications of threats of sexual abuse, A/B/O dynamics, awkward teenage fingering
> 
> Also, here's my version of A/B/O:
> 
> Alphas - males who tend to be bulkier and physically stronger, more territorial, go into ruts, can impregnate
> 
> Dominant Betas, also called Doms - females who tend to be physically stronger, more territorial, go into ruts, can impregnate or be impregnated (How? I don't know, honestly. Just don't think about it! It makes sense if you don't think about it!)
> 
> Submissive Betas, also called Subs - females who tend to be more slender, less territorial, have sweeter scents, go into heats, can be impregnated
> 
> Omegas - males who tend to be a little smaller, more slender, less territorial, have sweeter scents, go into heats, can impregnate or be impregnated
> 
> Also, it's a headcannon of mine that Raven and Qrow don't get Harbinger and Omen until they get to Beacon and learn about all the different transformation weapons and the Grimm Reaper, so.

Tai feels his brow twitch.

He stares and stares.

And stares some more.

The omega he gawks at merely grins sunnily, one hand on his hip, the other holding a simple sword over his shoulder. 

Tai can tell by the look in his ruby eyes that he understands that he's been pranked, but he just doesn't care. Tai twitches again when the omega winks at an alpha who gives him a wolf whistle; hears the boy's sister scoff in derision at the sight.

When he found those twins in the store that sold their uniforms, he had only been speaking in jest when he told the omega that he had to wear a skirt. Honestly, who would fall for that? 

Apparently Qrow Branwen.

He doesn't have anymore time to contemplate what the sight of those pale, long legs does to his teenage boy brain before Ozpin launches them into the forest.

He forgets his bad thoughts for a while as he races through the forest, fighting off Grimm with his gauntlets and trying to find someone to team up with.

Just his luck that he runs into the sister.

He slides to a stop in front of her, cringing back at the look of death in her red eyes as she takes in who she just made eye contact with.

The dominant beta visibly grinds her teeth, eyes narrowing, "Aren't you the _fool_ that told my brother to wear a skirt?"

"Uh, well-" Tai stammers, but she scoffs again, stalking off the opposite direction.

"Hey, wait-!" He stumbles after her, "Aren't we partners now?"

"I will _not_ be partnering with a _buffoon_ like you."

Wow, she's really got that cutting, make-you-feel-worthless voice down, doesn't she?

"Raven?"

Both come to a halt, glancing into the thick brush of trees as Qrow and a girl in a white hood emerge from them, brows raised.

"There you are," Raven sighs, sounding put upon as she moves toward her brother, "Let's go."

"Wait," Qrow holds up his hands, backpedaling away from her before he grasps the girl's shoulders, "This is Summer."

"And?" Raven narrows her eyes.

"She's my partner," Qrow sniffs back, "Those are the rules, remember? Besides, she's cool."

The girl - Summer - grins proudly.

Her smile drops when Raven's eyes cut to her.

"And, this guy's your partner, too, right?" Qrow is trying, Tai sees. He's trying so hard - too hard - to stay in his sister's favor, "I'm sure he's cool, too...."

Raven scoffs again, crossing her arms defensively, "Yes, little brother, the knothead that _humiliated_ you is _cool_."

Tail's shoulders drop, feeling worse than ever now that the omega's sister has summed it up.

"Aw, man, I'm sorry about that," He rushes out, "I honestly didn't think you'd take me seriously and-"

"It's fine," Qrow shrugs, keeps a hand on Summer's shoulder as the smaller girl tries to discreetly back away from Raven's glower, "I'm not humiliated, Raven. If anything, it's been pretty funny watching those idiots try to figure out what to do with themselves."

"Um," All eyes hone in on Summer as she speaks up for the first time, voice somehow both hesitant and confident at once, "Why don't we _all_ partner up? All four of us?"

Tai blinks at the suggestion before glancing at Raven, cringing at the way the girl's eyes narrow even further.

Then his eyes find Qrow's and he perks up a little as they appraise him. He feels a flush rising under the scrutiny, feels his eyes shifting involuntarily as garnet eyes take him in.

Aw, man, they're pretty. And those legs are pretty nice, too. And his hair looks soft and -

Okay, bad thoughts. Remember how terrifying the sister is.

Ah, but his mouth usually works without his brain's consent, and he grins, "Sounds fun. Besides, I did you a favor, I think - you ought to show off those legs."

Silence.

Dammit, mouth!

Qrow snorts, though, grinning over his sister's narrowed-eyed silence and Summer's amused giggles, "You think I got nice legs, huh?"

Tai works with it, smirking back at him and shrugging, "Man, I think _everyone_ thinks you have nice legs."

He counts it as a victory when the omega huffs before laughing freely.

But then Raven cuts in, voice low and venomous.

" _Enough_."

Tai doesn't think he likes the way Qrow immediately goes silent, the way his eyes lower in difference, the way he immediately submits to his sister where he refused to do so to every other person here.

"I don't know what game you're playing, Qrow," Raven growls, eyes simmering, and Tai clenches his fists when Qrow flinches, "But do _not_ forget your _place_."

Qrow's entire being seems to fall at those words, and Raven stalks closer in her victory, latching onto one of Qrow's arms and forcing him to look her in the eye.

"Do not forget _why_ we came here," Raven says lowly before she gives Tai a quick once over, "And do not forget your _duties_ to the tribe once your heat hits."

Raven doesn't seem to notice the awkward silence or the confused glances Summer and Tai share. She sniffs derisively when Qrow lowers his eyes again before spinning on her heels and stalking back toward the forest.

"Now we are going to find these relics so that we may move on," She commands, "And then we are going to find our dormitory so that you can change from that ridiculous get up."

Suddenly Qrow looks self-conscious in a way Tai doesn't like, and he jerks away when Summer tries to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder and follows his sister with a muttered, "Let's go."

Tai cracks his knuckles at the entire exchange, and when he catches Summer's eye and sees the gleam in those silver orbs, he knows she feels the same.

They're totally gonna make Qrow rebel against every single rule Raven has ever given him.

...

"So you guys come from a tribe, then?" Summer asks cheerfully as they make their way from the auditorium to their assigned dorm.

They let Raven lead the way, not wishing to invoke her wrath while she still fumes over being passed up for leader in favor of the submissive beta. To be fair, though, Summer is the one who came up with the plan during their fight with those Goliaths.

Qrow seemed to respond well to her leadership, anyway.

"Uh, yeah," Qrow clears his throat, hands fisting his skirt self-consciously, glancing up at Raven every now and then, "Yeah, it's why I believed you about the skirt thing. We don't really pay attention to genders in our tribe - well, for the most part, anyway...."

"For the most part?" Tai asks, discreetly sliding his way over to Qrow to brush shoulders with him, and the smaller boy glances up at him, and he relaxes more at the grin Tai offers him.

"Well, I mean," Qrow says, glances at Raven again, "Everyone in the tribe plays a certain role, some of which have to do with whether or not they're alpha, dom, sub, or omega. But, regardless, we don't put much thought into gender roles except for in certain... _situations_...."

He voice trails off and he clenches his fists again, eyes trailing back up at Raven. Tai is surprised to see her actually give her brother the time of day, glancing back at him with furrowed brows.

Oh, is that _worry_ Tai sees?

And then Qrow's words catch up with him, and he thinks back to what Raven said in the forest, about duties and Qrow's heat, and he doesn't quite like where those thoughts lead.

So, when they reach their dorm, he does the only thing he can think to do to drown out the worry.

He flirts.

"So, Qrow," He grins, ignores the way Raven's eyes cut to him, "Wanna help me decorate?"

Qrow huffs, "I wanna get out of this skirt. It's been fun, but I would like my pants back." 

Tai snorts and grins as he watches Qrow grab a bag and head into the bathroom.

Then he cringes away from Raven's impressive glare.

...

It takes Tai and Summer far longer than they ever anticipated to get Qrow and Raven to open up some, to be friendly with their peers and not so openly hostile and hesitant to make bonds.

Tai thinks the months are worth it when they finally do get through to them. Worth it in the way Qrow smiles or grins more than usual, worth it in the way Raven relaxes minutely around them.

She still glares at Tai every time he flirts with Qrow, though.

Surprisingly, it's Qrow who makes the first move today, shoving a book in Tai's face as he hops onto the common room couch with him.

Tai raises a brow at Qrow's excited grin, glancing between him and the book.

"Is this supposed to mean something?" Tai asks.

"Its the Grimm Reaper!" Qrow exclaims, snatching the book back, "I found her when I was going over historic figures for that project. Do you see that scythe!? That's so cool!"

Tai smiles as he takes in the omega's excitement, how sweet he smells when he's not acting so angry at the world.

"And, what?" Tai snorts, "You wanna make your weapon a scythe?"

He flips through the TV channels a few times before the silence finally catches up with him, and he glances back over at Qrow, face falling at the smaller boy's grin.

"No," Tai demands, "Nope. Not happening."

"But-!"

"No."

"Tai-!"

"Qrow, she's the only person in the world to master a scythe," Tai sighs, "People don't use them because they're dangerous to practice with. If Summer messes up with her chain sickle or Raven with her katana, the most they'll do is slice themselves up a bit. You mess up with a scythe, you're liable to cut yourself in half."

Qrow glowers some before his face falls and he sighs in resignation, tossing the book onto the coffee table.

Suddenly the room delves into uncomfortable silence, and Tai feels his brows twitch at the fact that his teammate is pouting over a freaking scythe.

His brows twitch again as Tai realizes that the pouting is working.

"Okay, fine!" He exclaims, and Qrow perks up, "One condition, though."

Qrow raises a brow and crosses his arm, lips twitching as he tries to hide his smirk.

Tai doesn't hide his, "Let me take you into town to the weaponsmith. As a date."

Qrow blinks at him, stunned, and then he bites his lip and glances at the bedroom door where Raven and Summer are currently relaxing in.

"Hey," Tai murmurs, and Qrow blinks up at him again, "Don't worry about her."

He hesitantly reaches over and takes Qrow's hand in his, gives it a shy squeeze, "Don't let her take away the simple things, alright? You deserve to have some fun."

Qrow hesitates for a bit longer before he smiles shyly.

"Okay."

....

They don't get back to their dorm until well past midnight. Qrow had taken hours at the weaponsmith, marveling at the materials that the warriors of his tribe could only dream about. The weaponsmith had kindly walked him through the process, allowing him to choose his own materials and his own design, and Tai thinks it's going to look fantastic once it's ready.

And then Tai had taken Qrow to see a movie in a theater for the first time, had taken him to a dust shop and let him latch onto some gravity dust to experiment with later, had taken him to an under 21 bar to experience at least one form of teenage normalcy that he'd missed out on in his tribal upbringing.

The elation Qrow had shown had been worth going broke.

It's also a plus that he's sure Raven would be against every last activity they participate in.

And when they reach their dorm, honest-to-God giggling, Tai takes his chance and seeks out Qrow's lips with his own.

Qrow goes still and doesn't respond long enough to make Tai worry, but then the omega fists Tai's shirt and presses back.

And then it's a clumsy and shy press of lips, and Tai rests his hands on Qrow's hips. It's clear that they don't know what they're doing, but Tai doesn't care. They're young and they have plenty of time to practice.

Well... if Raven would let them, that is.

" _What_ is going on here?" 

They jerk apart, but Tai let's his arm rest on Qrow's lower back before the smaller boy can fully pull away, and then he glances over at Raven - glaring, always glaring - and Summer - grinning, excited.

Tai shrugs, tries to keep his cool in the face of Raven's rage, "I took Qrow on a date. And then we proceeded to do what normally befalls a date."

Her eyes flash at his attitude before they seek out Qrow, who cringes back at the wrath in them.

"Have you _forgotten_ yourself, brother?" She demands, voice coated in malice, and she avoids Summer as the girl tries to lay a calming hand on her arm, "Have you forgotten your duties to our alphas and dominants? To our _people_?"

Qrow opens his mouth to respond, but Tai cuts him off.

"Alright, I don't like how that sounds," He growls, "What, when his heat hits, you're just going to hand him over to the alphas and doms in your tribe every time they hit a rut? Are you people so fucking _wild_ you can't contain yourselves?"

Qrow flinches back as his secret thoughts about his tribe leave Tai's mouth in a way he wishes he were brave enough to do, and he glances at Raven as she bares her teeth in a silent snarl.

"Do not _presume_ to understand our people," She growls back, "You know _nothing_!"

"I know you have Qrow trained well enough that he barks when you say so," Tai snaps back, "I know well enough that that's not normal for siblings, no matter the gender! I know your tribe treats him like dirt because of his Semblance, and I know you're no better! And you know what, I think his Semblance is the reason he's even _promised_ to your alphas in the first place!"

Raven bares her teeth again, sharp canines visibly grinding at the mocking way he says the word 'promised', "How _dare_ you, you _ignorant_ -!"

"Stop!"

The two dominant members of Team STRQ freeze, glancing over at Summer at the sound of her shout. The girl had made her way over to Qrow during their argument, and she has her arms wrapped about his shoulders protectively as she glares at them in a way they've never seen before, causing them both to flinch back.

"Both of you keep talking about him as if he's not even here," The girl says harshly. She opens her mouth to continue, but halts as Qrow pulls away from her and makes his way toward the bedroom, brows furrowed into a glare.

"Qrow-" Tai reaches out for him, but Qrow jerks back.

"Don't touch me," He growls, glaring at Tai and, surprisingly, Raven as well, who jolts in shock, "You both keep fighting over me like I'm not even a fucking person! You keep reminding me of my duties to the tribe as if I don't have _nightmares_ about it every fucking _night_ , Raven! I'd rather run off with a Grimm than let any of those bastards touch me, and you _know_ it!"

Raven purses her lips as Qrow barrels on, "And you hate it, too! You've already knocked a bunch of them out and left them in the woods for the way they talk to me, so what _fuck_ gives!?"

Raven's shoulders slump and she grimaces, glancing away from her brother in shame. Tai opens his mouth to try to diffuse the situation, but recoils instead when Qrow's eyes, bright like blood in his rage, cut to him.

"And _you_!" He snarls, "I'm not a goddamn _dog_! She doesn't have me _trained_! I just know well enough how to listen to my future Chief!"

Tai grimaces when he goes over what he said in his head and how it could be construed. He tries, again, to calm the situation, but Qrow snarls.

" _Both_ of you can stay the fuck away from me until you get your shit together!"

And then the bedroom door slams shut with a foreboding finality, and the common room of their dorm is left in utter silence.

Summer suddenly sighs, sounding exhausted, and she glares at them again.

"This needs to stop," She murmurs, "You two can stay out here for awhile. I'm going to make sure he doesn't destroy the bedroom."

And then Tai and Raven are left alone.

Tai sighs heavily in the aftermath, scrubs a hand through his hair harshly, and glances over at Raven.

He blinks in shock at the sheer level of devastation on her face.

"H-Hey..." He stutters in surprise, "It's not so bad...."

Her glare suddenly returns and her eyes cut to him, " _Not so bad_? My brother _hates_ me!"

"Aw, c'mon," Tai groans, throws his head back in exasperation, "He's just angry at us. I don't blame him; we've been treating him like a prize since we all met!"

Raven slumps again and glances at the bedroom door.

"Shit..." Tai sighs and scrubs his eyes before glancing at Raven again, brows furrowed, "Why _do_ you keep reminding him of the tribe? It's obvious he hates it."

"I love my tribe," Raven murmurs, gaze far off, "I hate some of the people in it, but I love the freedom, the power. I love traveling and learning new languages and cultures. Qrow... hates it."

Her brows furrow, "I don't blame him for hating it. They..."

"Mistreat him," Tai says as she trails off, "Because of his Semblance."

"Yeah," Raven sighs, "I knew when our current Chief sent us here to learn that Qrow would _revel_ in the freedom of being away from them. The chance to grow and get stronger without them holding him back. And I... I knew I would lose him. Lose him to people like you and Summer who don't care about his Semblance. And I just... I just _know_ he won't come. back with me once we graduate. Not when he knows what he has to look forward to. I thought if I kept him in line, he wouldn't leave me...."

She glances at him; finally looks at him without glaring, but Tai can't find any victory at the resignation in her eyes, "I thought I could wait it out, you know. Our Chief, our grandfather, he's old and dying. I thought he'd be gone by the time we graduated and I could take Qrow back and spare him from the fate Grandfather promised him to, but... I realize now how foolish that was of me."

"Hey, it's not foolish," Tai tries to comfort, letting a hand rest on her shoulder, "It's normal to not want to lose family. But, Rae, you gotta let him go. He'd be miserable there and you know it. And it's not like you can't visit him or something, not when you're the one in charge."

Raven's eyes bare into him for any sign of deceit or jest and then she allows her lips to quirk minutely, "Yeah... I guess that's true-"

Their makeshift bonding session is cut short when Summer suddenly steps back into the room, eyes hard.

"You both need to find somewhere else to stay for awhile," She says, "At least a week."

"Uh.... why?" Tai asks.

She glares at them both, "Because you idiots distressed Qrow so much that his heat hit early!"

Tai's brain short-circuits.

Raven jolts next to him, making a move to get past Summer who, despite her size, blocks the door with ease.

"I can't just _leave_!" Raven exclaims, and both other occupants blink at the naked worry in her tone, "My brother needs-!"

"I know familial scent can help," Summer says, voice less angry and more soothing in the face of Raven's concern, "But the last interaction you had with him was upsetting and that's going to be all he remembers while he's like this. You two being here could just make it worse."

Raven slumps, knowing Summer is right, and Tai sighs. He grabs Raven's shoulder and leads her toward the hallway door.

"We understand," Tai says, doing his best to hide his own worry, thoughts swirling as he leads Raven out, "We can stay with my mom back in Patch for a while. We'll have to commute, but... it's worth not making Qrow more upset, right?"

He glances at Raven, at her slumped shoulders and resigned face, and she mutters, "Right...."

God, could this get any _worse_?

...

Tai doesn't see Qrow for almost two weeks after that.

He knows the omega is fine, though. Summer had kept them updated, had told them that he broke his heat sometime around day six, but that he wanted a bit of space in the aftermath.

Something about him being embarrassed or something.

Which left Tai alone with Raven and her stewing and her grunts and glares and snarls and-

And they only got worse the longer Qrow waited to talk to them.

He finds Qrow on accident, having stayed later than usual despite knowing how long it'll take him to get back to Patch. He finds him in one of the many training rooms Beacon has to offer.

And he freezes at the sight.

Qrow's weapon must've been finished being built sometime after his heat, and Tai watches in awe as the boy goes through rounds with the training dummies, moving the weapon around as if he'd been wielding for years. He moves seamlessly between sword and scythe, and he moves with agility and flexibility and grace as he twirls the weapon around the room.

He comes back to himself when Qrow stops and twirls around to face him, eyes blank as he appraises Tai.

Tai clears his throat, waves awkwardly, "Hey."

Qrow raises a brow, "Hey."

Tai clears his throat again, "That was... man, I'm sorry I ever tried to talk you out of getting a scythe."

Qrow's other brow follows, face softening somewhat at the sheer starstruck tone in Tai's voice, "Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Tai gushes, "That was freaking _incredible_! Aw, the sword looks so good, too! And...."

He trails off a little, bringing a hand up to scrub the back of his head awkwardly, "And, uh, you look good with it."

"Thank you," Qrow says softly as he lets his weapon fold up completely, "I decided to call it Harbinger. Ya know, since Raven has Omen, and we're twins and, ah, whatever...."

"Harbinger's good," Tai cuts himself off before he continues, sighing heavily and giving Qrow a once over, "Are you okay? First heats are always rough, and the way yours was triggered, well...."

"It was fine," Qrow shrugs, face flushing as he looks away, "Summer helped a bit. I mean, with water and stuff. It wasn't... it wasn't as... bad... as I thought it'd be."

"Yeah, no," Tai shrugs, "Sex ed teachers like to make you afraid of it, but at the end of the day you're just real sweaty. Not much different than a rut."

"You've already had a rut?" Qrow asks, and Tai shrugs again.

"Before Beacon," He answers, "Apparently I'm an early bloomer."

Qrow snorts, and they delve into another awkward silence.

"I hated it," Qrow suddenly blurts, startling Tai, "I- Ever since Grandfather told me what he wanted from me, I've... _hated_ the idea of my heat. I never wanted it and when Summer told me what was happening to me, I was _terrified_. And then... it wasn't that bad and... for some reason that just _pisses_ me off."

"Hey, it's okay," Tai soothes, "It... I don't blame you for being afraid of it, not after what Raven told me. And, shit, I'm sorry. For what I said, for fighting over you, you don't deserve that."

"It's fine," Qrow shrugs, but Tai shakes his head.

"It's _not_ fine," He says adamantly, "I don't care what those people told you, Qrow, you're a _person_. You're not some fucking _thing_ to be _used_ by them!"

Qrow purses his lips and furrows his brows, "Three more years after this one... doesn't seem long enough. I don't want to go back."

"You don't have to-"

"But I _do_ ," Qrow rushes out, "I can't just _leave_! That would make me a _traitor_! They'd _look_ for me, they'd _find_ me, and they'd make me _pay_! And they'll kill _everyone_ who gets in their way!"

"Qrow," Tai sighs, "Raven wouldn't let them. Summer wouldn't let them, and _I_ sure hell wouldn't let them. No offense, but your tribe's education level isn't that great; they may be strong, but the longer we stay here at Beacon, the stronger we get, the more friends we make. You think Oobleck or Glynda's gonna let them get to you? Glynda would _crush_ them."

Qrow breathes out shakily, gives Tai a long, hard look.

"You don't have to go back, Qrow," Tai says softly, "People here care about you; they _love_ you. Don't let them make you think differently."

There's another long silence, but Tai suddenly feels more confident; less flustered at Qrow's deep appraisal of his person.

He lets Qrow look him over thoughtfully, lets him sit through the words Tai said to him in his head.

And then Qrow meets his eyes and offers a slow smile, voice soft, "Hey, Tai? Will you take me on another date?"

Tai smiles back, "Yeah. Just, uh, talk to your sister first, please? She's driving me nuts."

Qrow snorts.

"No, seriously, she makes me glad to be an only child. I can't believe I ever wanted a sibling after living with her- Hey, wait, where're you going!? Don't just walk off!"

...

"I want you back by _midnight_ ," Raven commands, arms crossed, glare stern, "Not twelve o' _one_ , Tai, not twelve o' _two_ , twelve o' clock on the _dot_."

Tai's brow twitches, and he glances at Qrow who only smirks back unhelpfully, and then he glances at Summer who smiles back, equally unhelpful.

He clears his throat, "Yes, ma'am."

"You will be _respectful_ ," Raven barrels on, "You will _not_ make him uncomfortable and if I found out you didn't keep your hands above the waist, so help me-"

"Okay, that's enough of that," Qrow interrupts, dragging Tai to the door, "See you, later, _Dad_!"

"I mean it!" Raven hollers after them.

"Yup," Qrow throws back, uncaring.

Tai's a little terrified.

His nerves settle, though, as he and Qrow fall into easy conversation in the rental Tai drives, as he introduces Qrow to good non-folk music, as he gets Qrow to laugh at his stupid puns and jokes. 

He decides to take them to the local strip mall, sure they can find multiple things to do there.

"Oh my God, you're dumb," Qrow snorts, hands shoved in his pockets as they make their way through the outdoor court of the mall, shaking his head at yet another pun.

"Hey, it's been making you laugh," Tau shoot back, glancing around for something to do, and his eyes hone in on the small arcade.

He grins, "You wanna play skee ball?"

Qrow quirks a brow, voice incredulous, "Skee ball?"

"C'mon," Tai goads, brushing his elbow with Qrow's, "You don't like balls in holes?"

Qrow laughs freely, shoving Tai forward roughly, "C'mon, you fucking idiot!"

So Tai buys skee ball tickets, and he thinks maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Being trained as Hunstmen makes the game just a bit too easy. 

"You really like weapons, huh," Tai says, tossing yet another ball into the top zone, "You ever think about teaching weapons after we graduate?"

Tai knows that's a stupid question, knows that Qrow had been too busy shoving any dreams or thoughts for his future aside in favor of his fear of his tribe, but he also thinks putting the thought in Qrow's head might be good for the omega in the long run.

Qrow shrugs thoughtfully, tossing his own ball into the top zone, "I don't know... might be fun to teach baby Hunters. Port seems to like it."

Tai snorts, "Port likes showing off for kids. Please don't do that."

Qrow chuckles, " What? I can't make kids think I'm the best thing _ever_?"

"No," Tai deadpans, and Qrow laughs again as Tai takes the massive amount of tickets they won out of the machine and drags him over to the prize counter.

With all their tickets, they're able to afford the top prize - a rather expensive looking toy gun - and then some, so Tai takes the gun and uses the rest to grab a couple of stuffed animals and some black nail polish in hopes of bribing Summer and Raven into not hounding them for date details.

The boy at the counter stares at them, sweats a little as he tries to find a back to put all their things in, and Tai offers him a smug smirk as he takes the bag and they leave.

Tai snorts, though, as they take a seat in the food court with their fries, watching as Qrow fiddles around with the nail polish himself. Qrow's fries grow cold as they settle comfortably, unable to eat them as he waits for the sloppily painted polish to dry, and he shoots Tai a dirty look when the alpha smirks and steals them for himself so they don't go to waste.

"You could feed me," Qrow grumbles, glancing down at his nails, "Isn't that romantic or whatever?"

"Nah," Tai tosses another cold fry into his mouth, "I'm not that romantic."

Qrow glares at him before smirking, and he suddenly hops from his seat, forcing Tai to scramble for their things and follow or get left behind.

Tai huffs and then his eyes catch something through one of the clothing display windows they pass, and he gives Qrow a smirk of his own.

"You want another skirt?" He asks, and Qrow pauses, glancing at him with a raised brow, and Tai points to the skirts in the display windows.

Qrow narrows his eyes at his teasing grin, and then he offers Tai a slow smirk, causing the alpha's smile to drop.

Tai sputters when Qrow enters the store.

...

"Geeze..." Tai sighs heavily, glaring at Qrow's chuckle, and then shooting dirty looks at the people who stare as Qrow walks by them in his new, pleated black skirt.

Tai's brow twitches at another alpha that stares just a little too long, and he grabs Qrow's hand and drags him faster toward the car, ignoring the omega's laughter.

What's the big deal? It's a modest skirt, comes to just above the knees, it's not like he's showing off miles of pale skin -

Stop it, Tai.

"You're impossible sometimes," Tai grumbles when as he climbs into the driver seat, the car parked in seclusion due to the late hour, and Qrow only laughs at him as he relaxes into the passenger seat.

"You're the one who keeps suggesting it," Qrow snorts.

Tai tries to shoot him another dirty look, but instead finds all the air sucked from him when Qrow presses his lips to his.

He blinks a little, a hand instinctively reaching over to grab onto the omega's hip, and he lets his eyes fall closed and lets himself get lost in the kiss as the Qrow brings his hands up to rest on the sides of his neck.

Their lips are clumsy and inexperienced, but Tai thinks they get the hang of it as he experiments with his tongue, breathes out through his nose at the feel and sound of Qrow's soft sigh.

He jolts when Qrow lets a hand run down his chest, and he grabs the hand and pulls away.

"Hey, wait, you don't need to do that," Tai rushes out, and Qrow furrows his brows, "I don't want you uncomfortable-"

"I'm not uncomfortable," Qrow mumbles, interrupting, "I just..."

He sighs heavily, scooting away and staring out the windshield.

"Qrow, look," Tai sighs back, "I don't know what you think I want from you, but it's not this. I'm fine waiting for you, alright? I know you're not used to this stuff and I don't want to push-"

"You're not pushing," Qrow interrupts again, shakes his head, "I just want... I don't know, I want to feel like a _normal_ kid for once."

He suddenly turns to face Tai again, "Normal teenagers make out on dates! And they go to movies and hang out with friends and, and laugh about stupid, perverted shit, and make fun of each other without being assholes about it, and-"

Tai furrows his brows throughout Qrow's rambling, takes in his words and his tone, and he thinks that he might hate Qrow's tribe just a little bit more.

And the he cuts Qrow off, suddenly leaning forward and reattaching their lips. It's a little awkward leaning over the arm rest, but he moves far enough over to let Qrow wrap his arms around his neck, to let his own hand rest on Qrow hip, the other resting on the back of the car seat.

Fuck, if Qrow wants to make out, who is Tai to stop him?

They shift around, trying to get comfortable, but having s hard time of it as they don't want to remove their lips from one another.

Qrow ends up curled into his seat, legs propped onto the chair, Tai somewhat between them, a hand finally finding its opportunity to glide up one of those long legs.

Fuck it if Raven finds out and kills him, he'll die happy.

But then the scent hits him, sweet like a rich chocolate, and Tai groans, leans his head back a little.

"Alright, alright," He breathes out, breathing through his mouth in an attempt to get the smell of Qrow's slick out his head, "We need to stop."

"Tai..." Qrow sighs softly, digging his fingers into Tai's shoulders.

"If we keep going, we could trigger another heat," Tai tries to argue, but knows he's lost when Qrow stares up at him with want.

"Tai, please...."

 _Fuck_.

So Tai keeps kissing him, lets his hands slide further up his leg, under his skirt.

He's only done this once before, back at a graduation party for his Signal class, with some dom he barely remembers. He can only hope that his fumbling, half-drunk experience is enough, and he groans a little when he finally feels how wet Qrow is.

He revels in Qrow's moans as his fingers fumble their way into that tight, wet heat, enjoys the whimper and the mewls as they graze over that one spot that makes Qrow shyly cant his hips and tighten his grip on Tai's shoulders.

When he finishes, Tai can only watch in wonder. He's not sure if he actually made Qrow come, as inexperienced as they are, but it still feels like he got close and somehow it feels better than awkward blowjob he got on his previous dates.

And as he kisses Qrow a little more before they clean up and make their way back to Beacon, past midnight, he thinks Raven's wrath is totally worth it.

...

So, their awkward fumbling did trigger another heat, and Tai scrambles from the room when both Raven and Summer threaten his balls, but he can't stamp down the elation he feels when he gets of quick whiff of Qrow's heat-scent as he runs from the enraged, protective betas.

He feels good.

He feels like this is going to work, and he feels like maybe proposing after their team graduates and Raven tells their tribe to stay the fuck away from Qrow.

And he thinks he'll take Qrow out skee balling again once this heat ends.

He'll probably have to sneak by Raven, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't of this is really what was asked for, but I tried, I swear! I was all over the place trying to keep them in character, but also show that they're teenagers, so they're not as confident or experienced as their adult counterparts
> 
> Yeah, all over the place. And as one can see, I had NO idea how to end it, so we end up with this mess....
> 
> Don't know if I succeeded with this request, honestly, but here we are! Thank you for the request, good person! :)


	4. In Which The Kids Ship It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Qrow is Super Dad and the kids totally ship it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings include: James/Qrow, teenage angst, shenanigans, and kids playing parent trap
> 
> I made James a jerk in the last two stories he was in, so I was like, I need to fix this!
> 
> Also, the ending is kinda rushed cuz I was a bit more focused on Qrow and the kids :p

It starts with Oscar.

After the confusion of Mantle and the Ace-Ops and Penny, he stays back to wait for Qrow as the android drags the others away to excitedly show off Atlas Academy.

Because Oscar _likes_ Qrow. He likes his comfortable silences and his gentle tone as he teaches Oscar about Ozpin's weapon, likes how patient he is as he helps Oscar play catch-up with the others because he knows how hard it is to grow up with an abysmal education out in the country. 

And he doesn't want to leave Qrow behind to try to find them on his own. Not after Qrow has done so much for him. Not after Oscar got to feel the unadulterated hurt the man felt toward Ozpin, not after Oscar has had to take care of him when his drinking reached its peak and Ruby and Yang were too upset to do it themselves, not after Oscar listened to his drunken rambling about Semblance and his sister and his brother-in-law and his nieces and some mysterious ex, not after Oscar listened to his drunken blubbering apologies for hitting Ozpin without a second thought to the boy housing him.

Not when Oscar thinks Qrow deserves so much more than the hand he's been dealt.

So he stands back, out of the way as General Ironwood steps closer to Qrow to catch the smaller man's attention.

And then he sees.

Sees the gentle gaze in Ironwood's tired eyes as he takes in Qrow's equally tired frame, sees the worry in his eyes at the sight of Qrow's exhaustion, sees the elation in them at having Qrow close.

And he sees the way Qrow's entire frame softens at the General's quiet, "I meant it when I said it was good to see you."

Sees the way Qrow jolts and goes stiff when Ironwood hugs him close, cautious and gentle and firm all at once, and he sees how Qrow lets out all his worries in one breath and slides his arms around the General, at first with an awkward pat to the back and then he melts into the hug like he's touch-starved.

And he watches as he and Ironwood slowly and reluctantly separate, watches how Ironwood lets a hand rest on Qrow's arm, and watches as the larger man scrubs a gentle thumb over the large bag under one of Qrow's eyes.

"You need to go rest," The General murmurs, and Qrow huffs quietly.

"You're one to talk," Qrow murmurs back, scratches nails over Ironwood's beard, "You look like a caveman."

When Ironwood chuckles, Oscar suddenly feels like he's seeing something he's not supposed to, so he shuffles quietly, as if he were just walking back from where he came, and Qrow and Ironwood turn their gazes toward him.

He flushes and glances away, scrubbing a hand over the back of his head awkwardly, "Sorry for interrupting. I, uh, didn't want to leave you behind."

Ironwood's face softens as he takes Oscar in, and he gently removes himself from Qrow's space, clearing his throat, "Of course. You're all free to select your own rooms. Go rest; I'm in no hurry for this meeting."

Qrow offers the larger man a soft smile before he makes his way over to Oscar, lets a hand rest on the back of the boy's neck and lead him away to try and find the group with a murmured, "Alright, kid, let's go."

And as he's led away, Oscar may or may not sneak a peak behind him at the General a time or ten.

He thinks, maybe, he likes the idea behind what he just witnessed.

...

Next, it's Weiss.

Weiss, who drags herself away from the group as her teammates talk idly with the Ace-Ops, somehow exhausted even though the Ops are the ones who handled the Geist within the mines.

Exhausted with all these plans Ironwood has in the backburner, exhausted with the state of Mantle, exhausted with the fact her sister has stood by and allowed the General to spiral so far he's willing to let the people hate him and blame him even though he wants nothing more than to protect them.

And she tries to discreetly catch up with Qrow as he makes his way over to the General near the mine's landing pad.

Because she likes Qrow.

Because Qrow is gentle and patient and kind where her father is harsh and forceful and cruel.

And though she was weary of him at first, weary at his drinking (just like mom, maybe even worse), she had watched in awe when, after he reached his breaking point, he stopped just so he could make his nieces proud.

And then she had watched as he taught Oscar and she remembers how she had hesitantly reached out to him for help with her rapier, remembering how familiar he seemed with her sister's weapon when they fought that day at Beacon.

Remembers how he didn't even blink before gently moving her arms and legs into proper position, so much like her sister's and yet, so different, more comfortable for her, and she remembers how she decided to go to him for help from then on.

And she thinks about how easy it to get Qrow's attention with a simple tug to his sleeve, thinks about how he gives her his full attention when she speaks and takes any and all ideas or complaints she has into account, thinks about the advice he gave her on retaining her summons in stressful situations, thinks about how he had fussed over the scar those people had given her when Lionheart betrayed them even though Jaune's Semblance had already healed it completely.

(And then she thinks about how she has to beg and beg and _beg_ just to get her father to look at her, and she thinks about how he scoffs at her ideas and her needs and her wants, and she thinks about the bruise her father left behind on her cheek the night she ran away.

And she thinks about her mother, who is far too weak to ever give up alcohol in the face of her father's lack of love, not even for her daughters whom despise her husband or her son whom is dragged down under with him.)

(And then she thinks about what her life could've been like if Qrow had been her father. Or even her uncle, like Ruby and Yang. 

And she wonders if she could've been happy like them.)

So she tries to catch up with Qrow in the face of her exhaustion, because she believes that he'll know how to take care of her and make her feel like this war with Salem is actually worth it.

_(She tries not to think about that image she saw; that witch with hair whiter than her own and eyes as dead and black as the Grimm she creates.)_

And she halts at the sight.

Because the General is smiling.

Not the exhausted smile he gave them in their meeting, or the relieved smile at thought of Ozpin returning, or the blank politician smile he gives the media.

A real smile, small and soft, graces his face as he takes Qrow's hand in his own, brushes a thumb over the smaller man's knuckles.

Her sharp eyes immediately notice the tremors in Qrow's hands, and she worries and strains to hear what they're saying, glancing back at the group far behind them, the Ops distracted by the rest of Team RWBY and JNOR.

"I know it's hard," Ironwood says softly, "But you've been doing great."

"Yeah," Qrow scoffs, "Great."

"Qrow," The General tries, but Qrow shakes his head.

"I've been fighting this war for years, James," He mutters, "But I can't even handle fucking withdrawal?"

Weiss' brain short-circuits at the words, and then shame takes over. Because they've been so busy being happy that Qrow gave up alcohol that they didn't take the time to think about what happens when you take the addiction away from the addict, and then worry returns when she wonders how long Qrow had been dealing with the tremors and chest pains and anxiety attacks that come with something like withdrawal.

"It doesn't make you weak, Qrow," Ironwood murmurs, "It's not as easy as the public makes it out to be."

"I know it's not," Qrow whispers, "But I-"

"Your nieces are proud of you," Ironwood interrupts, "All of those kids are. What you've accomplished so far is incredible, and you've done it on a whim. Cold turkey. Don't sell yourself short."

"It wasn't a _whim_ , James," Qrow's voice wobbles, "I had to give it up. I almost killed my kids; I left them alone, and those _things_ almost got them, and I probably wouldn't even have noticed until the next day."

Weiss releases her own shaky sigh as she thinks about the Apathies, remembers how hollow she felt under their spell, how uncaring she felt as she watched them loom over Blake, her golden eyes blank and unfeeling, and she blinks rapidly when she thinks about what Qrow would've felt and how much further he would've spiraled if he had woken up from his drunken slumber and found them down there, torn apart by Grimm right beneath his feet.

She doesn't like that thought, and she most _certainly_ doesn't like that he still blames himself for the events.

So, when Ironwood softly says, "It wasn't your fault," she storms her way onto the landing pad with as much haughty wrath as she can muster, and Ironwood and Qrow separate to turn their attention to her.

" _Qrow_!" She whines, "I'm _exhausted_! Why can't we ask the Happy Huntresses for help, again?"

She revels in the way Ironwood jolts guiltily, in the way Qrow's eyes cut to him as if to say 'I told you so', and she lets Qrow wrap an arm around her shoulders in order to lead her toward the ship.

And when her father shows up to hound the General, well, no one has to know how elated she was when he tried to turn his attention toward her only to scuttle away like a frightened deer when Qrow tightens his hold on her and glares at him with a gleaming wrath in his ruby eyes.

And no one has to know about the happiness that invaded her hind brain at the sight of the amusement in the General's eyes as he watches Qrow put the fear of God into Jaqcues Schnee.

And they most _certainly_ don't have to know about the peaks she snuck at the soft gaze the General would throw at Qrow as they flew back to Atlas.

...

Finally, it's Nora and Ren.

Nora, who's hungry and Ren, who had vowed to never let her go hungry again after they left his ruined village behind them.

Ren, who takes pride in his ability to cook good food even though he had no there to really teach him. Ren, who enjoys feeding his friends, Nora especially, and wants to try his hand at a savory pancake even though he's best at noodles.

"Oooo!" Nora gushes, "Let's try it with bacon! No, roasted pork, definitely roasted pork! Oh! Maybe bacon _and_ pork! Wouldn't that be great!?"

"Somehow, I don't think that would be very healthy," Ren replies, serene as always.

"What do you want to put in the batter?" Nora ignores him, "Ooo, let's put in cheese! Let's _make_ 'em unhealthy!"

"Well, we could, I suppose," Ren hesitates, "But I really don't know how to make a batter."

"So let's go ask Qrow!" Nora exclaims, snatching Ren's hand and dragging him off before he can even reply, but somehow Ren doesn't mind.

Because Ren and Nora both know that Qrow would drop everything he's doing, no matter how important, to help everyone in their group with their needs, no matter how frivolous.

Because Qrow cares. He cares a lot; Ren can see it hidden in his garnet gaze, how deeply he cares for those he deems more important than himself. And somehow along the way, Ren and Nora fell into that category.

Ren had stood back, at first, as Qrow had organized training sessions for everyone, snipping back and forth with Maria throughout it all.

But then he watched how patient he had been with Nora, took in the surprise in his closest companion's eyes as the man had directed her on holding her war hammer, on aiming her rocket launcher, watched how the shock at having someone act so patiently towards the girl who's erratic behavior normally spurs on more less-than-stellar reactions had caused her to quiet down and go limp under his guidance.

So Ren had taken his turn with Qrow, let the more experienced Huntsman teach him how to aim his own guns on a dime, how to put a bigger punch behind his daggers' slashes, and he thinks the same shock Nora had felt that day had seeped it's way into his own system.

And then Ren went to Qrow for cooking lessons because he never wants anyone to go hungry, not after witnessing how desperate lack of food forced Nora to behave so long ago, and he wants to get better at more than just making noodles and frying meat.

And then Nora started sitting in on their lessons, and somehow the kitchens they would use would all end up with more food and grease and flour splattered everywhere than Ren would ever think possible.

Qrow never got angry at her, though. Just snort or smirk or scrub her messy hair and tell her that she gets to clean it up, and then he'd chuckle at her whines.

(Sometimes Ren and Nora wonder what would've happened if it had been Qrow that had found them back then instead of some random Hunstman. Would he had taken them in? Would he had given them to Tai to let them grow up with a family? Or would he have sent them off to some random orphanage like the man who found them did?)

(And then Ren and Nora sometimes think that maybe they wouldn't have minded if he had found them and taken them in, wouldn't have minded traveling around with him on his missions or meeting Ruby and Yang and Tai much earlier on. Because Qrow is great and family is great and being part of Qrow's family is one of the best experiences they've ever had.)

And when they round the corner of one of the many hallways of Atlas Academy, the halt.

Because at the end of the hall is General Ironwood and Qrow, Ironwood's arms wrapped around Qrow - tight yet gentle - and Qrow has his own arms pulled under the General's to clench at his coat, head resting beneath the giant of a man's chin.

Ren wants to move away - clearly this is a private moment between the two - but Nora latches onto his arm and holds him in place, a gleam of something he can't quite place in her pale eyes.

Their voices are quiet, too far away to hear clearly, but they listen in anyway.

"You can't keep on like this, Jim," Qrow sighs, and Ironwood sighs back.

"I don't know what else-" 

"Talk to Robyn," Qrow interrupts, leaning back to catch Ironwood's eye, and the General tightens his grip a little, "James, Mantle is bad right now. People are killing each other, they're running out of heat and food, they're scared of your Knights, and right now they think you don't care."

"Amity-"

"Will mean nothing if Mantle destroys itself," Qrow interrupts again, "Mantle won't care about communication when there's nothing left for them down there. You need to slow down. Salem's been patient for years; she's not gonna show up at our doors when there's two other relics outside of Atlas she can find. It's not like you have to tell Robyn what's going on. All you have to do is tell her you're making Amity to bring back communications, and you _can_ share the materials."

Ironwood stares at him for a long moment, and Qrow brings up a hand to scratch at the larger man's beard.

"Your'e too busy focusing on the bigger picture," Qrow sighs, "Sometimes the smaller one matters, too. People need help _now_ , not later, James."

"I-" Ironwood stutters, brows furrowed.

"Jim, _please_ ," Qrow begs, "You gotta- you gotta slow down. Slow down, Jim, you're killing yourself."

Ironwood suddenly sighs heavily, all the tension releasing from his shoulders, and he grabs onto the hand scratching through his beard.

"You're right, of course," He says, "I know you are. I'll... I'll talk to Robyn. She doesn't need to know about Salem just yet, but I'm sure she'll help us with Amity."

"Yeah," Qrow breathes out, relief evident in the way his own shoulders relax, "I'm sure she will."

Before they can hear anymore, Nora drags Ren away, forcing him into a sprint toward their shared suite.

And if Ren and Nora think about how soft and open the General was toward Qrow where he is hard and closed off with everyone else, they don't tell anyone.

...

And, of course, if Nora knows, she drags the rest if them into it.

So when Yang hears shouting while she's trying to relax, head resting on Blake's lap while she reads, one of the Faunus' hands brushing through her hair, she rolls her eyes in annoyed exasperation.

She shoots her eyes up at Blake when she hears the cat-girl chuckle, glaring a bit, and then she sighs heavily and forces herself to get up.

Blake and Yang meet up with Ruby in the living area, the silver-eyed girl equally as confused, and they make their way into the kitchen where the shouting is coming from.

"What are you even _talking_ about?" Comes Weiss' haughty voice, "Of _course_ I think it's a good thing! I just think Qrow needs more time to _recover_ before he _jumps_ into anything!"

Ruby and Yang glance at each other at the sound of their uncle's name, and they enter the kitchen where Team JNOR and Weiss are spread about. Nora places wildly, while Weiss crosses her arms irritably.

"Well, that's true," Oscar says, "But, you know before he stopped drinking, he accidentally mentioned some ex. Maybe it's the General? Maybe reconnecting will help Qrow recover easier?"

"Hm," Ren mumbles thoughtfully, "Oscar _does_ have a point. Reconnecting with something you lost does usually help one find a semblance of happiness."

"So, then what's the problem?" Jaune asks.

"The _problem_ is that Qrow might not be _ready_ right now!" Weiss sniffs.

"I mean, based on what Nora and Ren say, he sounds pretty ready to me," Jaune snorts, then cringes back from Nora suddenly spinning around and glaring at him.

"No, nope, no, no, _no_!" She shouts, "This is _not_ good! _Especially_ if they're exes! There's no _way_ we can let his heart get broken! And if it's already happened once, it's even _more_ likely to happen again! That _can't_ happen! _Ever!_ We must protect him at all costs!"

"Uh," Ruby utters, flinching back when all eyes turn toward her, "What's going on?"

"What's going on?" Nora exclaims dramatically, "What's going on is that your uncle is a twink!"

" _What!?_ " Yang sputters over Ruby's muttered, "What's that?"

"Don't tell her what that is!" Yang commands, "What the hell!?"

"What Nora _means_ ," Ren cuts in, "Is that we've all witnessed some rather... intimate behavior between Qrow and General Ironwood."

"And they're all totally shipping it," Jaune interjects, "Well, except for Nora, apparently."

" _Because_!" Nora sputters, still behaving dramatically as she latches onto Ren with a tight hug, "He's not just Ruby and Yang's uncle! He's _our_ uncle, too! He's all our uncles! He's Team Dad! We can't let anything bad happen to Team Dad, not even heartbreak!"

"First of all, I don't think one of those sentences was correct," Ren states, "Second, as an experienced Huntsman, I don't think it's possible for nothing bad to ever happen to Qrow."

"Not if we keep our eyes on him at all times, it's not!" Nora blurts.

"Um," Oscar butts in, "Somehow, I don't think he would appreciate us following him around like that."

"Okay, wait a minute," Yang holds up a hand, silencing everyone, "Ironwood and Uncle Qrow are together?"

"No," Weiss answers, "But we think they used to be together and we think they still have feelings for each other."

"And they all totally ship it," Jaune says again, "Except for Nora."

"We don't _ship_ it," Weiss snips, "We simply think that a man like General Ironwood has the potential to make Qrow very happy."

"They totally ship it," Jaune grins, and then pauses, "Except for Nora."

There's a pause in the conversation as Yang sputters over what she just heard and Ruby blinks thoughtfully.

"I can see it," Blake says, and Yang spins around to face her.

"Blake!" She exclaims, "You're supposed to be the _sensible_ one!"

"I _am_ the sensible one," Blake smiles, "And I _sensibly_ think that Ironwood and your uncle compliment each other."

Yang tosses up her arms in exasperation, but then all eyes turn to Ruby when the girl speaks up hesitantly.

"You think they were together before?" She asks.

Oscar blinks, raising a brow as he answers, "When I helped take care of Qrow when his drinking got bad, he had rambled on about some ex of his. And he seemed... sad that things had ended between them. And, with the way General Ironwood and he have been acting around each other, it's pretty easy to come to the conclusion that he is the ex and that he might also not be too happy with things ending between them."

"And..." Ruby blinks rapidly, "You think he might... make Uncle Qrow happy?"

There is hesitance in the face of the small girl's concern, and the witnesses share a look between them before Weiss takes over.

"Well..." She stammers a little, "From what I overheard, the General's been helping him with his sobriety."

"...Really...?" Yang breathes, suddenly much more interested.

"And," Oscar adds, "From what I saw, the General seems to care a lot about his health and... and he even told Qrow that he missed him."

"Qrow seems to be good for the General, as well," Ren says, "He even convinced him to talk with the Happy Huntresses. I think that's where they've disappeared to, actually."

"And Qrow seemed pretty comfortable being all touchy-feely with the General, too," Nora adds, a little reluctantly, "Like, he didn't look creeped out at all like he usually does when people touch him, it was weird."

" _Or_ ," Jaune gives her a pointed look, "He's just comfortable with the General."

"Huh," Blake utters thoughtfully, a hand to her chin, "Interesting."

"So," Ruby says, and everyone furrows their brows at the wobble in her voice, "The General _does_ make him happy...?"

Everyone delves into silence as they watch the girl wring at her cape and bite her lip thoughtfully, and then the silver-eyed girl suddenly looks up at them with a determined glint in her eyes.

"Okay," She says, voice firm, "So let's help them make up."

...

First is Ruby.

She finds her uncle chatting with the General and Robyn in the canteen, ignoring the suspicious glowers of the two Happy Huntresses that accompany their leader, and she takes in the way his body seems to lean toward the larger man.

"Uncle Qrow!" She yells, lauching herself at him with her Semblance. 

The table jolts in surprise, but Uncle Qrow takes it in stride, used to her antics, and lets her latch onto his arm and buzz in excitement.

"Uncle Qrow," She demands, "Take us to get our ears pierced!"

The table slumps in shock, but Uncle Qrow merely raises a brow at her.

"I want ones like you had!" Ruby adds, "I saw them in your old team picture!"

The General suddenly chuckles over the sputters of the Happy Huntresses, and Qrow turns his raised brow on him.

"I remember those earrings," Ironwoods murmurs, "I think you gave Raven an aneurysm when you showed up with them."

Ruby blinks at that, but Uncle Qrow snorts merely snorts back.

"Wait," Ruby says, "You knew Uncle Qrow back then?"

"Yes," Ironwood allows a small smile, "He was only a year behind me. We met at the Vytal Festival. I... underestimated his size and he very quickly laid me out in the one-on-one matches."

There is a silence, and Ruby remembers that her Uncle Qrow was just that little bit smaller back then in those pictures and she thinks about what it must've looked like to the audience when the tiny Beacon kid waylaid the giant Atlas kid.

Uncle Qrow's lip twitch up at the sound of her giggle, and Robyn and her crew must be thinking the same as Ruby, because they snort and chuckle a bit, as well.

"Knocked you out, did he?" Robyn grins.

"Oh, yes," Ironwood grins back, and Ruby stares in the wonder at the proud glint in the General's steely eyes, and then the man looks back at her uncle, "You got your ears pierced at one of the kiosks, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Qrow sighs out, turning his attention back to Ruby, "I haven't had my ears pierced in about twenty years. What makes you think I'll even let you get yours done?"

" _Please_?" Ruby begs, tugging on his arm, "Weiss wants hers done, too! And so does Blake! You _have_ to take us, Uncle Qrow! You're the only one with experience! And, and you should get yours done again!"

Uncle Qrow's brow twitches and he opens his mouth, probably to deny her, but Ironwood hops in with an amused huff.

"Why not, Qrow?" He says, "You liked your earrings back then."

"Yeah, back then," Qrow snorts, "I was seventeen and stupid."

" _Uncle Qrow!_ " Ruby whines, and Qrow sighs heavily.

"Alright, fine," He says, "Studs only. Go get Blake and Weiss ready."

"Oh!" Ruby blinks as if the idea just entered her head, "You should come, too, General!"

Ironwood jolts in surprise over Robyn's amused chuckling, and he stammers for an excuse to get away, but Robyn won't let him.

"Yes, _General_ ," She smirks, "Go get your ears pierced."

He glares at her with no heat, deadpanning, "No."

She snorts, and Uncle Qrow shoots him a glare of his own, "If I have to suffer, so do you."

"They're not _my_ children," The General mutters, and Uncle Qrow glares harder, and the General sighs and stands.

"Fine," He says, adjusting his tie, "But I will _not_ be getting my ears pierced. I would, however, not mind seeing you with your old ones back."

Ruby grins in victory at the sight of her uncle's pursed lips and flushed face, and she shouts her agreement as she drags him off to find Weiss and Blake. 

They all end up in some random tattoo parlor in Atlas, as the General refused to take them down to one in Mantle due to the current state of the city. Ruby and Blake and Weiss all work in tandem to wear Uncle Qrow down, and he finally sighs in exasperation over the General's amusement and sits in the chair in front of the piercing artist.

The girls shout their victory to his face as he gets his ears done just like he had them in that old team photo Ruby had found; three studs in the left lobe - black, red, black - and two in the right - both black.

"They look good," The General smiles, but Uncle Qrow merely shoots him a dirty look and a muttered, "Shut up."

Ruby giggles at the banter and then she demands to get her ears done just like his. Uncle Qrow won't let her, though; something about Dad not appreciating it. He only allows her to get one stud in each ear, so she mimics him as best as she can with a red one in the left lobe and a black one in the right.

She admires her piercings as Weiss gets her own silver studs in each ear, giggling to herself as she remembers all the times she has copied Uncle Qrow. The time she stole his cape because she thought it was cool but ended up tearing it up, but he merely bought her, her own red hood and continued to wear his own despite the tatters. The time she got caught before she could put her hands anywhere _near_ Harbinger and he bought her a wooden scythe to mess around with instead. The time he had still been teaching and he helped her design Crescent Rose, and he told her he wouldn't let her turn it into a sword because she wasn't so good with his broad blade, and he let her paint it red to match his cape with an exasperated huff.

She really does love Uncle Qrow, and she watches as he and the General stand close and murmur to one another as privately as they can, watches how drawn they seem to one another and how the General grazes a knuckle over one of Uncle Qrow's newly pierced ears and how Uncle Qrow snorts but offers the General a small smile anyway.

And she wonders how they must've been when they were younger and more carefree, when they met at the Vytal Festival. Did the General get embarrassed about losing and get angry? Or did he admire Uncle Qrow and seek him out? Maybe that's how they got close to one another in the first place. Did Dad get as protective of Uncle Qrow as he does for her and Yang when it comes to boys and girls, or did he just let Uncle Qrow do his own thing? Yang's mom must've stepped in at some point, right? Dad says she was pretty possessive of Uncle Qrow. What about her mom? Did see the adoration in the General's eyes that Ruby sees now?

And as Blake gets her cat ears done - two golden studs in each ear, totally unfair - she directs Uncle Qrow to a display of tattoos, grinning as the man baulks and shoots her a stern look.

" _No_ ," He says without hesitation and Ruby pouts.

"Not for _me_ ," She whines, "Dad said you tried to get a tattoo with him, but Yang's mom wouldn't let you."

Uncle Qrow sputters, and Ruby and Weiss share a victorious grin when the General huffs in amusement and Uncle Qrow whirls around to face him.

"You really _did_ want a tattoo," Ironwood grins, and Uncle Qrow snorts in disdain but Ruby notices how he glances over at the tattoos anyway.

Uncle Qrow slumps in defeat, sighing quietly, "You're a bad influence, James."

"That's not true," Ironwood smiles, and Ruby can't help but be in awe at how playful and open the General is with nobody but her Uncle Qrow, "It's your niece that's the bad influence."

Uncle Qrow huffs, and he glances at the display again, "I wouldn't even know what to get...."

"How about something for your old team?" Blake suggests, and Ruby and Weiss grin in agreement, "Or for your family?"

Uncle Qrow furrows his brows thoughtfully, and then he shrugs and flags down the tattoo artist.

And then they all watch in fascination as he ends up laid out on his stomach, shirt removed, and the artist dragging the needle over the back of his shoulder. He gets a dragon - for Dad - whose wings scatter into a flock of ravens - Yang's mom - a thorny rose twirling around the creature - Mom.

It's a pretty tattoo, and Ruby, Weiss, and Blake share a secret victory fist bump at the sight of the General's heavy gaze as he admires the work.

Get Uncle Qrow to open up and have more fun like he did when Ruby and Yang were little?

Check.

Make the General see what he's missing? 

Mission accomplished.

...

Then it's Jaune's turn.

Honestly, Jaune's just kind of along for the ride. He really likes Qrow and wants nothing more than the man who helped him so much to be happy and loved, so he jumps at the chance to make that happen.

So, he gets the idea in his head during a moment he's feeling down and needs shoulder to lean on, and he scours the Acadmy in search of Qrow and the General.

He finds them outside in the gardens, and he blinks at the sight of Qrow's right pant leg rolled up, the General rubbing what is most likely antiseptic over a rather pretty tattoo of a rose with a sun peeking out from behind it running up his ankle, and Jaune immediately thinks of Ruby and Yang.

He clears his throat awkwardly when he reaches the bench they sit on, and they correct themselves as they turn to face him, brows furrowed in question.

Suddenly the scrutiny gives him second thoughts and he flushes and holds up a hand with a stammered, "A-Actually, never mind-"

"Jaune," Qrow cuts him off, brow raised, and the concern in his voice makes Jaune freeze, "What's wrong?"

"I-" Jaune stutters, and he wonders if this was actually a good idea.

Because he's genuinely upset, and though he thought he could use that to make the General look at Qrow the way their group wants, he doesn't think he can go through with that now.

Not when he's thinking about Pyrrha and her red hair and her green eyes and her awkward smiles and her gentle voice and her excitement when he gets a move right.

Not when he's thinking about how strong she was, how brave and beautiful, and how he wishes she were just a little bit more cowardly because then maybe she'd be here, not when he's recoiling at the very thought because then she wouldn't have been Pyrrha.

"Have you ever," Jaune blurts out, pausing for a second in the face of Qrow's surprised blink, "I mean, have you ever... how do you deal with... with losing someone...?"

Jaune hunches in on himself when the General's face softens, and understanding enters Qrow's garnet eyes.

He shoves the General over, and Jaune can't help but raise a brow that the General lets him get away with it, and he scoots over to make for for Jaune to sit.

"Is it Pyrrha?" Qrow asks softly, and Jaune purses his lips nervously as he thinks back to when Qrow caught him practicing to that old video of Pyrrha, how enraged he had felt when Qrow had sighed at him and deleted the video, how Qrow had let him fight him in response until he was so tired, and how Qrow had let him collapse into the older man's arms and sob until he felt like he had no more tears left to give.

"Sometimes I still think about her," Jaune mumbles, "But I feel like I should... I don't know, get over it?"

"That's not true," Qrow states, "You don't just get over someone, especially not someone you'll never even be able to see again."

Jaune glances up at him, and he relaxes under Qrow's protective gaze, and he remembers how Qrow had taken over teaching him in place of Pyrrah's ghost, how Qrow had taught him how to pack a bigger punch behind his sword, how Qrow had refused to allow the Atlas labs to so much as _look_ at Jaune's grandfather's sword and shield without Jaune's say-so or Jaune's input on how he wanted it changed, and he remembers how Qrow will never understand how much Jaune had appreciated it.

And he glances at the General, and he sees the soft gaze the man levels on Qrow, the guilt in his eyes, the regret, and Jaune thinks maybe this talk will accomplish something after all.

The General clears his throat, blinking rapidly and looking away from them both.

"That's true," He sighs, "You may move on from any heartbreak, even ones as severe as yours, but you will never get over it. There's nothing wrong with thinking about her."

Jaune feels the tension leave his shoulders at the words, and he glances back at Qrow, brows furrowing at the sadness the man tries to bury.

Qrow clears his own throat, "Yeah, Jaune. You don't have to forget about her, or stop thinking about her. You remember her and you remember the good times and the awkward and the stupid and the bad times and... and you hold onto them, alright? And if it gets to be too much, go hang out with your friends, go train, go, I don't know, beat the hell out of one of the dummies."

Jaune snorts, already feeling better, and he notices a tension in the General's shoulders.

"Just don't act like me and binge drink," Qrow snorts, rolling his shoulders, "You can let her go without _actually_ letting her go, alright?"

Jaune smiles, and with one last glance at the General, he asks, "Will you train with me?"

"Yeah, why not?" Qrow sighs, and he stands. His ruby eyes fall onto the General and he purses his lips before quickly glancing away, and he rolls his shoulders again with an awkward huff.

"You coming, Jimmy?" He says, latching a hand onto the back of Jaune's neck and leading him off.

Jaune grins in victory when the General scrambles after them, undignified.

Not only did Qrow make him feel better, but he also forced them back into their own thoughts of lost love and he thinks his mission has been accomplished today.

He offers Ruby a thumbs up as they pass by her and Nora on the way to the training room.

...

Surprisingly, Clover is up next.

Because he notices things, and he sees the scheming gleam in the kids' eyes as they push his General and their caretaker together as many opportunities as they can find.

And he notices how his General has gotten more rest in the face of the bird's stern worry than he has in months, how his General has finally found opportunity to relax under the scythe-wielder's watchful eye, how he's finally given in and asked for help from the Happy Huntresses and pushes forward to offer Mantle more than he's been giving them.

And he thinks about the pretty bird and how closed off he was with Clover in the mines, how devastated he was in the face of Clover's Good Fortune, though he hid it well. How the man can't take a compliment and hollow he sometimes seems.

And Clover thinks that, whatever those kids are up to in regards to their relationship, he'll get in on it, too.

So he drags the Ace-Ops with him to hunt down the General and Qrow, finds them in the canteen enjoying a coffee together, and he grins at his General's unimpressed, raised brow.

"General," He greets with a quick, shallow bow, and Ironwood continues to appraise him waiting for him to tell him what he wants.

"We heard," Clover says, "That you two used to fight together in the Vytal Festival. Back when they let the schools mix up the teams."

"And?" Ironwood waves a hand.

"And we heard how well you two would fight together when you were sent on missions together," Clover shrugs, "Just wondering if we'd have the opportunity to see more experienced Huntsmen in action."

The rest of the Ops sputter, except for Elm, who suddenly offers a big, excited grin.

Qrow's brows shoot up, and he glances at Ironwood, who's own stern expression had morphed into surprise.

Suddenly Qrow snorts before he chuckles freely, even when the General shoots a look at him.

"What say you, Jimmy?" Qrow laughs, "Be good to stretch your legs some, huh?"

"I don't think-" The General tries, but Qrow cuts him off.

"You don't want these kids to keep thinking you're out of your prime, do you, Jim?" Qrow smirks, and the General's brow twitches.

Which is how the Ops find themselves getting a beat down in the training room, and in front of the kids and Winter and some of the other students and soldiers, too.

Clover honestly didn't expect such a challenge, but he revels in the way Qrow's bad luck cancels out his good luck, how the lithe man easily twirls around Vine's Semblance arms, how the General uses his strength and size to outmaneuver Harriet's speed, how Qrow is clearly stronger than his slender frame would suggest and easily matched Elm's strength with his own. 

Clover admires the way Qrow and the General work together seamlessly, how the bird springs over the General's back as the large man takes out Harriet to reach Marrow and knock him out of the game, how the smaller man twirls his scythe gracefully and catches and tangles up Kingfisher's wire and snatches it from Clover hands, how the General easily throws Elm over his shoulder and out of the ring, how Qrow hops onto the General's arm and lets the man launch him toward Clover and Vine to take them down with a quick bat of his sword.

It was fucking _awesome_.

And he grins in victory even as he pants in exhaustion as the kids shriek out their cheers, how the students and soldiers talk excitedly amongst themselves at the display of prowess from the much more experienced Hunstmen.

Grins in victory as Qrow and the General lose themselves to familiar banter and grins and soft smiles as they chat with a student or ten that's made their way over to them.

And when he looks back, he sees Winter standing back with her sister, arms behind her back professionally, gaze and smile soft as she watches Qrow and the General interact, and he thinks he might not be the only one rooting for the kids' schemes to pull through.

When Winter catches his eye as the Ops head toward the showers, she offers him a wink and a discreet thumbs up.

...

Blake tries next.

She finds the General and Qrow walking toward his office-suite, and Blake flicks her ears when Qrow catches her eye.

"Something wrong?" He asks, he and Ironwood coming to a stop in front of her.

She brings a hand up to rub at her new piercings self-consciously, and Qrow's eyes narrow at the furrow to her brow.

"Do you..." She starts, "Ever feel like a Faunus?"

Qrow and the General blink at once, and Qrow raises a brow.

"No...?" He mutters, voice raising in question, and Blake flushes.

"It's just that," She stammers, "Some Faunus can hide better than others, right? And you can be a bird and I think sometimes you think like one, too, and that's why you collect jewelry, and I just thought, I dunno, maybe you would understand what it's like to, to be a Faunus... it's dumb, nevermind-"

"Wait," Qrow holds up a hand, interrupting her rambling, and Blake still finds herself taken aback at the protective gleam in his eyes even though he's directed to her plenty of times, "Is someone messing with you for being a Faunus?"

She blinks at the harshness to his voice, how angry he is at the thought of someone messing with her, and when she glances at the General, she is surprised to see a similar look on his face.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Ironwood says, "Atlas is far behind on Faunus rights and we have plenty of military in this school that think backwards. If someone has said something to you-"

"Oh, no!" She cuts them off, finally getting over her shock and cutting them off, "I just thought... maybe you could help me... not feel so different."

They start at her for a long, hard moment, and she feels her flush returning under their gaze.

Suddenly Qrow sighs, scratching at the back of his head.

"It's hard," He mumbles, "I mean, I've always been singled out. Because of my Semblance. People didn't exactly make me feel welcomed when my presence broke their things."

Blake purses her lips to hide her smile when the General clenches his fists.

She understands the protectiveness, though. She never wants to see anyone treat Qrow poorly, not after he went out of his way to make her feel welcome, not after he did his best to help her and Yang through their awkward young love, not after he's chaperoned them on dates because they were too nervous to go alone. Not after Qrow got them kicked out of a restaurant for holding Yang back from punching some jerk who had a bit too much to say about her ears, only to end up punching him himself when the man wouldn't stop running his mouth, so he took them out training in the frozen wastes to blow off some steam and have their own kind of fun instead.

Not after Qrow had held her close and let her cry out all her worries and frustrations and hatred and anger at Adam and humans and the hand she'd been dealt the second she was born.

"Yeah," Qrow continues, shrugging, "I guess being given the power to turn into a bird didn't help me feel any less weird, huh. But, look, I'm old enough now that I can safely tell you... to just fuck 'em."

Blake and Ironwood both jolt at the casual curse, blinking at him in surprise.

"They don't matter in the long run," Qrow says, "They don't know you and they sure as hell wouldn't last in your position, and at the end of the day, a stranger's opinion is as significant to you as you are to the universe. So fuck 'em."

Blake's lips twitch as she tries to hold back a laugh at the indignant look on the General's face, and then the giant of a man sighs before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"While _ineloquent_ ," Ironwood states pointedly, and Blake releases her laughter at the casual middle finger Qrow throws at him, "Qrow is right. With... with my prosthetics, feeling different and singled out is inevitable. But I've grown past those insecurities the longer I live with them and the more I realize that they are a part of me just as much as my Semblance is. There is nothing wrong with being different; do not allow anyone here make you feel otherwise."

Blake smiles at the soft look in Qrow's eyes as he rakes them over Ironwood's metal half, and she pretends the smile is one of agreement as she nods up at the General.

"Thank you," She says, "That helps."

"Just," Ironwood sighs, "Just don't tell Yang someone messed with you, please."

Qrow huffs out a laugh, "Afraid of my niece?"

"Afraid to replace walls and soldiers, is more like it," Ironwood mutters, and Qrow shoots him a playful glare as they continue walking down the hall.

"What's that?" The bird asks, and Blake grins in accomplishment as she listens to the men chat - flirt, her hind brain says - and her ears twitch a little when she hears the office door close.

She totally got them to flirt.

...

Finally, Yang gives it a try.

She's still peeved that Nora called her uncle a twink (even though she's knows it's true; even her mom, his twin, has bigger wrinkles under her eyes than he does), but listening to Weiss and Oscar and Ren tell her what they had seen between the General and her uncle, she thinks she can live with it.

Because she's admired her uncle since the very first day she met him, when he showed up out of the blue and saved her and Ruby from the Ursa they ran into when she dragged her sister on that ill-begotten journey to find her mother. Looked up to the way he had left behind that little wagon and carried them home on each arm, loved the way he listened to Ruby's toddler rambling like it mattered.

And she remembers the way he had answered all her questions about her mom without batting an eye as he cleaned them up and gave them food and wrapped them in blankets. Remembers how he didn't seem to care that there were children present when he punched Dad right in the nose with a growled, _"You son of a bitch, you're supposed to be the stable one!"_

Remembers how he had given her what she needed instead of trying to shelter her and how he's been doing so ever since. How he gave her someone other than her father to train with so she'd get used to people who didn't use their bare hands in a fight, how he had helped her clean up and start her motorcycle after he had taken her out for her fifteenth birthday and they saw it sitting in a scrap yard, how he had noticed how forlorn she was on her seventeenth birthday and offered her another picture of her mom - just her mom - of when she had been pregnant with Yang, looking soft and girly and happy as she rested her hand on her protruding stomach.

Remembers how he seemed to be the only one to believe her the night Beacon fell, when she told him Mercury attacked her, and the grin he offered her when he said, _"And if you are crazy, it's fine. It runs in the family."_

And she remembers how hard he had tried to keep them safe from what she now knows was his Semblance, remembers how alone he had always seemed to feel, remembers how broken he looked after drinking, and she remembers the look of abandonment that adorned his face when he handed her that picture of her mother.

Because Raven didn't just leave her behind, she left her little brother, too, and Yang doesn't like how it seems so easy for her and Dad to forget that.

So she wants her uncle to be happy and to not feel so lonely all the time.

And she's more devious than her friends, so she has Blake twist a screw out of her metal hand, and Yang hides it in her pocket as she hesitantly knocks on the General's suite door, already knowing her uncle will be in there with him.

When Ironwood answers the door, she offers him a shy shrug, and he steps aside to allow her in.

And Uncle Qrow is there, sitting on the couch in the middle of the office-suite, and he sets his mug aside and stands at the sight of Yang, a worried tilt to his brows.

"Um..." Yang keeps her voice soft, unsure, "I think there's something wrong with my arm."

She feels a little bad when Uncle Qrow immediately jerks and rushes his way toward her, grabbing her prosthetic and searching it over.

The guilt is overshadowed by victory, though, when the General places a gentle hand on Uncle Qrow's elbow pulls him away from her.

"Here," The large man murmurs, taking her hand and giving it a once over, "You're missing a screw. It must've fallen out on your last run through the mines. I have spares."

She watches in fascination as the General pulls out a small box of screws out of the top drawer of his desk, as well as a little screwdriver, and makes his way back over to her.

She and Uncle Qrow watch in silence for a bit as he fixes her hand up before her uncle clears his throat, brows raised sternly.

"I don't remember you needing so many spares, Jim," He murmurs, "Time for an update?"

"There's no time right now," Ironwood answers as he finishes up.

Uncle Qrow narrows his eyes, but Yang cuts him off before he can even speak.

"That's stupid," She deadpans, and Uncle Qrow sputters and the General blinks down at her in shock.

"Yang-!" Uncle Qrow tries to scold, but Yang scoffs over him.

"What?" She huffs, crossing her arms defensively, "It _is_! If your parts are messed up, you could get hurt! And I can see that Uncle Qrow likes you, so _I_ like you, and if you get hurt because you're an idiot, I'll hurt you even _more_!"

Uncle Qrow sputters again, but Ironwood merely huffs out a quiet chuckle in the face of her derision before glancing at Uncle Qrow.

"You like me, huh?" He murmurs, and Uncle Qrow shoots him a dirty look, face flushed in indignation, before snorting and glancing away, arms crossed.

"You _know_ I do," He murmurs back, and Yang feels a victory somewhere in the interaction she orchestrated.

"Hey, Uncle Qrow," Yang blurts, "Can I see your tattoo?"

Uncle Qrow stiffens at the question, glancing over at the General, who raises an amused brow.

"Ruby said you got one for, uh," Yang let's herself hesitate a little, knows Uncle Qrow will give in if she seems unsure of herself, "For Dad and, and... and Mom, too. Can I see it?"

Uncle Qrow sighs in exasperation before he begins undoing the buttons of his coat, muttering under his breath.

"The amount of times I have stripped for my nieces this week is disconcerting, you know," He says, but Yang merely grins at him.

He doesn't take his coat off, merely lets it slide to his elbows as he twists around to let Yang look at the ink on the back of his left shoulder.

The dragon, of course, is the largest image there, and it makes Yang think of how bold and protective her dad always is. The scattering ravens makes her think of her mom and her beauty, but also about how she seems to always leave. The thorny rose twisting around them makes her think of Summer and her warmth and her kindness and her laughter and how prickly she got whenever anything happened to her kids.

The image almost brings tears to her eyes, but then she glances back at Ironwood and she smirks to herself at his hard swallow as he gazes at the tattoo.

"You should add a crow in there sometime," Yang grins, "Ooo, or maybe the Atlas logo. Ya know, for the General here since you like him?"

Uncle Qrow glares at her while Ironwood sputters.

"Shut up," He orders, deadpan, and she grins brightly as he begins buttoning his shirt back up.

She shoots Ironwood a knowing smirk as she makes her way toward the door, and he stiffens under her gaze as she leaves

She _totally_ got the General thinking, she _knows_ it.

...

"Have you noticed anything weird going on?" Qrow mutters, eyes narrowed as he glances around the garden for any sign of suspicious activity.

"Such as?" James asks, taking a sip of his coffee, eyes never leaving his scroll as he goes over his schedule.

"With the kids?" Qrow says, "I feel like they're up to something. I don't know what, though. They've been coming to me way more than usual."

"That's not weird, Qrow," James says, folding his scroll closed and glancing down at him, "You're their caretaker and they're in an unfamiliar environment. It's only natural they'll come to you."

"Yeah," Qrow sighs, brows furrowed, still glancing around in paranoia, "But-"

"How are your tattoos?" James interrupts, "Piercings?"

Qrow sighs again, finally turning his attention back to James, "They're fine. All healed up."

"No infections?"

"No, James, geeze-"

"I'm sorry. I just know... you have a tendency to get infections."

"Yeah, it's unlucky, right?" Qrow smirks, and James shoots him a pointed look.

"That's _not_ what I-"

"I _know_ , James," Qrow snorts, snatching the coffee mug away from the larger man to steal his own sips, "I'm just joking."

James stays silent as he stares at Qrow, and thinks about their time together during their stay in Atlas, thinks about how much healthier he feels with Qrow monitoring him, how much healthier Qrow looks now that the worst of his withdrawal has fled his system.

He thinks about the hugs they've been sharing, their murmured conversations, how easy it's been to fall back into old banters, how easy it's been to fall back into small acts of intimacy like hugs and handholding.

He thinks about events that have transpired between them (he doesn't think about how there always seemed to be a member of Qrow's flock present), how Qrow had so easily broken through the walls he had put up to try to get Amity in the sky as fast as possible, how easily Qrow convinced him to talk to Robyn. He thinks about how nice it was to see Qrow with his old piercings, and he tries not to think about what the sight of that pale skin convered in ink had done to his hind brain.

And he takes one of Qrow's hands in his, takes in the eyes that narrow in his direction, and brings the hand up to his lips.

He sees Qrow hold his breath, lips pursed, and James sighs a little.

"I've..." He mutters, voice a little stilted, "I've _missed_ you."

"James," Qrow's voice is warning.

"I've missed you, Qrow," James says again, voice more smooth, and Qrow glares at him, blinking rapidly, and he tugs his hand away.

"Don't so this, James," Qrow says, crossing his arms defensively, "We've been good, don't do this now."

"But, as you've said," James argues, "We've been good. Why not try to be _better_?"

" _Because_!" Qrow blurts before shaking his head and standing, facing away from James, and he softens his voice a bit, "Because we weren't so good together before."

And James sighs and stands himself, and he remembers how volatile their relationship was when they were younger and angrier and Qrow was drunker and James was more worried about his career.

"We aren't the same as before, Qrow," James tries, but Qrow shakes his head, so James latches a hand onto his shoulder to spin him around to face him, "We're not the same. We weren't... _mature_ , I guess you could say. We didn't know how to navigate each other correctly."

"You mean I was drunk," Qrow huffs with a mean smile, "I was drunk and I pushed you away."

"No," James' voice is firm, "It was not just you. I put more stock into my career; I didn't give you enough affection and you reacted with anger. We were both... _unhealthy_."

"And what?" Qrow scoffs, though his voice wobbles, "We're healthy now?"

"No," James huffs with a chuckle, "But we're _better_. And I believe trying again as we are now could be good for us."

"James..." Qrow sighs, and his shoulders slump as James brushes a thumb under one of his eyes.

"I _miss_ you, Qrow," James says again, and Qrow scrunches his eyes closed when he feels them stinging, and James leans down to catch his lips.

Qrow stiffens in surprise but then he sighs out a whimper, reaching up to wrap his arms around James' neck and melts into the kiss. James revels in it, finally having Qrow back in his arm, and he latches in hands onto Qrow's hip and makes a move to deepen the kiss.

But then the doors to the gardens swing open and a pile of humans collapsed onto the ground in a heap.

Qrow and James jerk apart to look over in surprise.

James narrows his eyes, "Clover? _Winter_?"

Qrow's flock and James' two subordinates sputter in an attempt to save face, scrambling to their feet, their voices carrying over one another.

"Sorry-!"

"We were looking at one of the lights-!"

"Thought we heard something suspicious-"

"Didn't mean to interrupt-"

" _Really_ didn't mean to interrupt-!"

"That light-!"

"Don't stop on our accounts-!"

"Looks like it's going out-!"

The group scrambles backwards, Jaune pointing up at one of the lights, hurrying to awkwardly smile at them and pull the doors closed.

James and Qrow watch with lidded eyes, and when the group disappears behind the doors, Qrow looks up at James.

"I told you they were up to something," He deadpans.

James shakes his head and kisses him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tattoo inspirations -
> 
> Dragon/Raven: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/320177854729928779/
> 
> Rose/Sun: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/736831189013105505/


	5. Betrayal of a Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Maiden power is not limited to just women and Qrow is Ozpin's best kept secret.
> 
> Until Clover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings include: Clover/Qrow, consent which morphs into dubious consent, Dark Clover, Tyrian being Tyrian, Salem, mental manipulation, mind-fuckery, coercion, blackmail, and so much angst!
> 
> It's Clover's turn to be a jerk, y'all!

It took awhile, but Clover finally noticed a pattern.

The way Qrow would shove aside any and all discussion of the Summer Maiden, focusing solely on concerns with his sister's new standing as Spring, who's going to take Winter's place, what they're going to do about the annoyance that is the current Fall Maiden.

The way he would glance over at Oscar, as if expecting Ozpin to suddenly wake up, as if he were seeking some type of permission, any time Ironwood would so much as mention the Summer Maiden.

The way the air in the room would seem to warm or cool with the bird's expressions. The way his dull garnet eyes would occassionally flash crimson. The way he would stare at his hands with furrowed brows and a look of regret as the Maidens were discussed.

And it made Clover think.

The first four incarnations were all women, and so were the second and third incarnations, so it's no surprise, especially back then, that they would eventually be titled with a term like "Maiden."

But the power transfers to the last person the previous incarnations were thinking about, so how could that possibly be limited to women only?

So Clover kept his eyes on that pretty bird.

And he got closer to him, and he saw the way his Semblance would crack the ground to trip him up only for the cracks to vanish as if they were never there in the first place, the way Qrow would seem to overreact to the cold - most likely because of his shapeshifting skill - only to suddenly calm and behave as if his temperature was completely fine, the way he'd stare up at a rain cloud with concentration and a quick flash of lightning would shoot across the sky.

The way Qrow had stumbled over Clover's insistence of a quick spar and how the wind had suddenly picked up and become unbearable, and the lithe man had shot him a victorious grin and shrug as if to say, _"Sorry, can't control the weather, let's go back inside."_

So Clover stares up at him now, gears turning in his head, even with the heavy distraction of the smaller man languidly canting his hips and lazily arching his back atop him and the tight heat wrapped around him.

"Clover?" Qrow murmurs quietly, voice breathless, and he slows to a stop as he takes in the thoughtful gleam in his lover's eyes.

Clover blinks as if waking up, and he grunts as he tightens his hold on Qrow's legs.

"Sorry," He smiles gently, "I'm with you."

"Are you sure?" Qrow asks, brushing his hands up and down Clover's chest comfortingly, "If you're tired-"

"Nah," Clover quickly tries to ease his concerns, "I just, uh... I just had a weird thought at a weird time."

"What thought?" Qrow asks, shifting a bit, offering a gentle smirk when Clover sighs at the movement.

"Well," Clover hesitates, "We've been talking about the Maidens a lot."

His sharp eyes notice the way Qrow's brows furrow in worry, the way dull garnet flashes bright crimson in alarm, the way he seems to close off just that small bit.

"And, uh," Clover continues, smiling in a bit of embarrassment, "I just thought that, uh, if the power transfers to the last person they were thinking about, then, uh... I mean, shouldn't that apply to men, too? Right?"

He takes in the way Qrow stiffens, the way his eyes widen in shock before the bird catches himself, forcing himself to relax, and Clover hides a smirk.

Because those motions were far more telling than Qrow will ever know.

"Um," Qrow shakes his head, and he smiles down at Clover a little, "I don't know... now's not a good time, though, is it?"

He shifts his body as he says this, grinding down hard enough to make Clover groan, but the larger man knows that Qrow is only trying to distract him, to steer him far away from the thought, and Clover can't hide his smirk this time.

He pretends it's a smirk of agreement, and he reaches up and latches onto the smaller man's waist, shifting him over to switch places, and he rests comfortably between the bird's thighs as their rhythm returns.

He lets Qrow moan into his ear and claw at his back and scratch at his hair, lets himself take what is offered until he is satisfied and Qrow lies next to him and sleeps with his head rested on his chest.

He glances down at the bird in his arms, and then he reaches for his scroll on his nightstand.

There's no need to wait any longer, he decides.

Not now that he knows they have more than what they need.

...

When Qrow wakes, it's to red lights and blaring alarms.

So he scrambles to dress and snatch Harbinger and sprint down the halls, far too concerned for his kids' safety and whereabouts to worry about where Clover disappeared to.

He skids to a stop in shock, though, when he rounds a corner and finds the canteen full of Grimm, large and small. He rushes forward to help the few soldiers and Knights fight them off, and he gets a bullet grazed shoulder for his efforts from one of the Knights.

So he takes out the Knights instead and he orders the soldiers to go find backup, to warn everyone the Knights are compromised, and he rushes past the remaining Grimm as the soldiers do as their told.

He needs to find James, needs to find his kids and the Relic, and he especially needs to ensure Ruby and Oscar's safety.

When he reaches James' office-suite, he snarls at the sight of the large war-table gone, the floor sunken down, and he knows that whichever of Salem's goons are here, they're going to try to go for the Relic hidden beneath Atlas.

"Qrow."

Qrow jolts and spins around, shoulders slumping in worry at the sight of James, bruised and his flesh arm burnt dark red.

He rushes forward to help with a, "James! What happened-"

But James cuts him off, grabbing a shoulder with his prosthetic hand and shaking Qrow, words harsh and scared, worry for Qrow palpable in his every move and tone.

"Qrow, you need to leave," James demands, pushing him toward the door even as Qrow fights him in his confusion, "You need to get out of here! Why didn't you just _tell_ me!? You need to go before they find you-!"

" _James!_ " Qrow shouts, forcing James to stop and breathe and stare at him with unadulterated worry and fear, "James, what's going _on_? Where're the kids?"

"They're safe," James says, voice rushed and stilted, "I had the Ace-Ops lead them, along with the Relic, into the lower bunkers. Qrow... Qrow, you need to leave. They _can't_ find you."

"Come with me," Qrow demands, attempting to lead James toward the door, "We can catch up with everyone-"

"I'll slow you down," James says, voice hard, "You need to leave-"

"James-" Qrow tries, but cuts himself short and stiffens along with James when a chuckle reverberates throughout the large room.

Qrow spins around, hand latching onto Harbinger's handle, and he glares as Tyrian steps out of the shadows, shoulders relaxed, grin wide, robotic tail shifting lazily behind him.

"Well, hello, little bird," The man grins wider, eyes as wild as ever, voice surprisingly soft, "You should've listened to the dear General here. You won't like where this goes."

Qrow glares harder, pulling Harbinger free from his back in warning, but James grabs onto his shoulder again and pulls Qrow behind him.

"James-!" Qrow tries over Tyrian's amused chuckles, but James cuts him off, and Qrow flinches in surprise at the harshness to the man's tone.

"You need to _leave_!" He yells, and Tyrian' grin morphs into a smirk at the confusion in Qrow's eyes.

"Hm," Tyrian hums over another chuckle, glancing over James' ruined arm with a knowing gleam in his eyes, "Are you sure, General? Watts did quite the number there. You might need to get that... _replaced_."

James glares as the man laughs some more, but he holds his ground in front of Qrow regardless.

"James, why are you-" Qrow tries again, but he is cut off when bolas suddenly entangle James, knocking the large man onto his side and immobilizing him. 

Qrow jerks and makes a move to help, but the wires surrounding James suddenly come alive with electricity and jolt the man unconscious.

Qrow rushes toward him knowing that the metal on the man will have amplified the shock, but Tyrian jumps in front of him and Qrow is forced to bring up Harbinger to block the strike of the man's blades.

In his surprise he is pushed backward some and he takes the opportunity to whirl around to try to find whoever threw the bolas.

But there is only Clover, arms crossed, leaning casually against the door frame, and Qrow feels all the thoughts in his head come to a halt.

"Clover...?" His voice is hesitant and soft in his confusion, and he grunts in surprise when his distraction allows Tyrian to knock Harbinger from his hands and wrap a strong arm around his throat from behind.

He struggles, but Tyrian is like him - slender but strong - and he can't find much give in the man as he laughs in his ear.

Qrow claws at the arm at his throat, tries to elbow the man behind him but gets shaken for his effort, and he glances back over at Clover.

"Clover," His voice is pleading and he doesn't quite know what for. For answers? For help? All he knows is that there is blood rushing in his ears and he jerks as best as he can when Tryian drags a finger over his side with intention, and he growls when his movement does nothing and Tyrian chuckles in his ear.

"Clover!" He says again, gasping a little as Tyrian tightens his hold on his throat, and Clover finally stops his appraisal of the bird and steps away from the doorframe, pulling it closed behind him.

"Did you know," Clover says, voice soft and Qrow furrows his brows at the mocking tone hidden beneath, "That you let your guard down when you're close with someone? I only had to sleep with you, what? Five times? And I already got far more from you than I ever would've thought."

Qrow jerks, eyes widening at the words, and he snarls away the hurt and betrayal, trying to jerk from Tyrian's arm and launch at Clover, but Tyrian stops him again.

"You-!" Qrow stammers in his rage, eyes wild as Clover merely tilts his head and smiles at him, and Qrow tries to ignore the wobble in his voice, "How _could_ you!? We _trusted_ you, you-!"

"You did," Clover agrees, shrugging neutrally, "I gave you every reason to trust me, though, if we're being fair. It's what our master sent me here for, after all; she knew my good luck would get me in quick. And now look where we are; only seven years of spying and we already have access to two more Maidens."

Qrow jerks again, this time in shock, and he goes still as understanding settles into his chest.

Clover smiles again, this time smugly, and he brings up a hand toward Qrow's face. Qrow tries to shift away, but Clover latches onto his jaw and lets a thumb brush gently over Qrow's quivering lips.

"The Winter Maiden is useless at this point," Clover says, "She's old and senile and Cinder is too much of an annoyance for us to be able to guess where the power will go next. The Summer Maiden, though, well... do you prefer Maiden or Master?"

Qrow lets his face fall as Tyrian laughs and laughs, and thinks about Clover's gentle strong hands as they held him, his soft voice as he spoke, how kind he was, how understanding of his Semblance, and he thinks about how the alarms woke him and how they should've reacted much sooner unless someone had tampered with them and snuck the Grimm in, how James lies unconscious a few feet away with jolts sparking up every now and then to ensure he'll stay that way.

And he thinks about when he was seventeen and Ozpin invited him into his office and told him he had much more to offer him than just his covid form, and he remembers the old woman he was introduced to with eyes as orange as the sun, and he remembers the rush of power and grief he felt when she passed.

And he thinks about how he sometimes can't contain himself, how the power is too great for humans, especially ones so young, and he jerks when Tyrian runs a finger up his side again, slightly dragging up his shirt, and his eyes flash.

He tries to let the power go, deciding if they know about it then there's no use in hiding it, and his eyes become surrounded in the fiery red glow of his aura.

But then something sharp breaks his concentration and he suddenly feels his power weakening, and he grunts in pain.

He glances down to see a Grimm, small and tick-like, burrowed in the side Tyrian kept messing with. 

"Careful," Clover says, voice friendly, "Those things really like to feed on Aura. Wouldn't want it to take too much, would you?"

Qrow grits his teeth and glares straight ahead, refusing to meet Clover's gaze, and he purses his lips and grinds his teeth when the larger man merely chuckles.

"There's no need to be unfriendly," He scolds, "We all know each other here."

"I don't know you at all," Qrow whispers, feeling frustration spike when his eyes sting with tears. 

Clover smiles again, "That's too bad, Qrow. I thought we really had something."

Tyrian laughs again, and Qrow curls his lips in distaste when the man behind him runs his nose along his cheek, "Oh no, pretty bird, looks like your man's decided he's tired of you. Need some comfort tonight?"

Qrow breathes out harshly through his nose, trying to jerk his head away. He glances back at Clover, but the man merely looks over at the sunken floor in the middle of room.

"We really should be on our way, Qrow," He says, "So if you could just get us the Relic, we'll be happy to take you home to rest."

Qrow swallows heavily at what the sentence implies and he clenches his eyes when he understands that they'll either kill him to give the power to someone more willing or they'll _make _him willing, and he doesn't like either scenario because either way Ozpin loses another Season.__

____

He feels his Aura shatter, the small Grimm in his side having finally eaten away at it, and exhaustion causes him to slump in Tyrian's arms.

____

He is scared and he is hurt at Clover's betrayal and he wants nothing more than to run away and find his children but knows they'll be safer without him now that his secret is exposed.

____

He glances up at Clover and the man tilts his head expectantly, raising a brow, and Qrow purses his lips and looks away.

____

"I can't," He whispers and Tyrian lets loose one of his horrid giggles.

____

Clover sighs in disappointment, and Qrow yelps in surprise when he is suddenly snatched from Tyrian's hold and the larger man is dragging him toward the sunken floor with a painful hold on the back of his neck.

____

Qrow claws at the man's hand, but Clover doesn't even appear to feel it, speaking softly.

____

"I don't want to hurt you, Qrow," He says, ignoring the way the bird has to scramble to keep up with his long strides lest he get dragged like a doll, "But I _will_."

____

"No, no, you don't understand-!" Qrow gasps, "I _can't_! I really can't!"

____

Qrow gasps again, panting to catch his breath when Clover suddenly halts and jerks him upward to look him in the eye. Qrow continues to clench at the hand on his neck, looking for some weakness to relieve the pressure, and his voice chokes.

____

"I really can't," He says softly, "Each door only responds to a specific Season. Atlas' door is for Winter."

____

"Ah," Clover sighs heavily, "And with how things are right now, there's no getting to the Staff of Creation."

____

The man looks at Tyrian, who grins gleefully, eyes raking over Qrow as the lither man struggles.

____

"Callows," Clover orders, "Drop Atlas and let's go."

____

Qrow shouts in alarm, but Tyrian only laughs hysterically as he rushes over to James' desk and the sea of scrolls left about it.

____

" _No_!" Qrow snarls, but Clover shifts his hand from the back of his neck to his front, and Qrow chokes as the hold cuts off his air.

____

In his weakened state, Clover easily guides him to knees and then to his back, ignoring the hands clawing at his arm as if he didn't feel them.

____

"Don't worry about your kids, Qrow," Clover sighs, voice comforting and it is somehow more frightening than if he were speaking harshly, "The Ace-Ops are good at what they do. I have no doubt they've led your kids out of Atlas."

____

Qrow can only gasp in response, unable to find air and his lungs scream at him, and he tries to scratch at Clover's face, but the man merely grabs onto the offending arm with his free hand.

____

"Don't struggle," Clover murmurs, "You'll be fine. When you wake up, you'll be where you belong."

____

Qrow's vision goes dark to the sound of screams and Tyrian's howls of glee.

____

...

____

Qrow gasps when he jerks awake, coughing and panting when it feels like he hasn't taken a breath in hours.

____

He sits up, glancing around wildly, and he takes in the room he is in. The windows are large and let in the light of the red sky, though there are bars over it to prevent him from breaking out. He is on a black bed with dark violet sheets. The floors are made of stone and the chandelier above him glows with violet dust and the obsidian door at the end of the room is probably locked tight.

____

He checks himself over. His coat and cape are gone, along with his weapon and shoes, and he is left feeling vulnerable in just his black tank and jeans. There is black markings wrapping around his left bicep and he feels the taint of dark magic vibrating from them.

____

He stands shakily and he stares out the barred window to the starry red sky, and he releases a wobbly breath and hugs himself when he can't get his thoughts to settle.

____

He whirls around to face the door when he hears the latch move, glaring when Tyian walks in, and the man grins wide at the sight of him.

____

"Oh, look who's awake," He coos mockingly, snickering, and Qrow sneers.

____

"Where am I?" He demands as Tyrian lets the door fall shut behind him, and the man snorts.

____

"You know the answer to that, little bird," He says, taking intentionally slow steps toward him, and Qrow snarls silently and takes his own steps backward.

____

"What does she want?" He asks, cringing when he stumbles and his back hits the wall, "I won't do what she wants. She has to know that. Is she gonna let one of you take the power?"

____

Tyrian merely chuckles, and Qrow purses his lips when the man gets too close to his space. He makes a move to shift away to the left, away from the bed and toward the window, but Tyrian throws an arm forward to stop him.

____

"No, no," He sighs, and Qrow releases a harsh breath through his nose when the taller man runs his own nose along Qrow's throat, "My Goddess has always had an... _interest_ in the Branwen Tribe. She's _delighted_ to have you here, so of _course_ She'll let you keep your power."

____

Qrow makes another move to get away, but Tyrian latches a hand over his marked bicep and Qrow winces at the tight grip.

____

"Of course She knows you'll need... _convincing_ ," Tyrian chuckles, "So She's sealed your power from use until She can do so."

____

Qrow swallows at the implications of torture and he tries to jerk his arm free from Tyrian's hold, but the man suddenly shoves him to the right and he stumbles in surprise as he lands on the bed.

____

He throws a leg out to catch Tyrian in the gut, but the man merely grunts, latching onto his leg and jerking him toward him. Qrow scrambles to catch himself, and Tyrian takes the opportunity to slide between his legs, and Qrow gasps when the man's full weight pushes some air from his lungs.

____

Qrow catches the meat of the man's shoulder with his fist, and Tyrian snarls and latches his hands onto his sides, digging his fingers in hard enough to make Qrow wince, and then the bird's world whirls around as he's forced to flip onto his stomach.

____

Qrow quickly lifts to his knees and throws back an elbow, but Tyrian catches it and holds it behind his back painfully and shoves him back onto his stomach, straddling his legs to take away his leverage, and Tyrian laughs in victory as Qrow growls in defeat, still struggling minutely.

____

Qrow shouts in enraged alarm when a hand slides up his tank top, dragging the material with it, and Tyrian snickers.

____

"I've been thinking, little bird," He says, sighing in content as the shorter man's struggling body shifts against his own, "Ebi's had the opportunity I've been _dreaming_ of since that night you got away from me, when your bitch of a niece took my tail."

____

Qrow growls and jerks again, but Tyrian merely leans forward, putting more pressure on his trapped arm, and the man nips playfully at his neck.

____

"Now that you're here," Tyrian continues, his hand sliding back downward, tugging teasingly at the line of his jeans, "Why not _take_ what I want?"

____

He licks a line up the spine of Qrow's exposed back, and Qrow yells and jerks when the man's hands suddenly begin moving with more intent than before.

____

The door swings open, though it does little to deter Tyrian from his movements. The man merely glances up, annoyance alight in his features, and he sighs in exasperation at the sight of Clover standing in the doorway with crossed arms and a raised brow, finally free of his Ops uniform.

____

"What is it, Ebi?" He asks irritably, glancing down at Qrow and smirking at the sight of the bird staring up at Clover in an odd mixture of wonder, hurt, anger, and betrayal, "I'm _busy._ "

____

"Mm-hm," Clover hums, unimpressed, "And Salem wants to give him his first treatment. Who do you think I'll listen to more?"

____

Tyrian sighs dramatically, and he leans down to sniff at Qrow's neck, ignoring the way the man shifts to move away, and he murmurs in his ear, "Well, that's too bad, little bird, we'll have to put our night on hold, I'm afraid."

____

Qrow goes limp in relief when the man finally moves off of him, and Tyrian shoots Clover a smirk as he passes by the larger man out of the room.

____

Clover sighs heavily, rolling his neck in annoyance, and he glances down at Qrow, the lithe man remaining limp on the bed. 

____

When Clover tries to grab Qrow's arm, the man lashes out, trying to scramble away, but Clover is faster. He latches onto Qrow's arm tightly, jerking the man from the bed and pulling him close, even as the tribesman tugs from him and beats at him.

____

Clover grunts but holds steady, and then he sighs in annoyance, shaking Qrow roughly into submission, jerking him close by his arm and forcing him to look up at him.

____

"Enough," Clover orders, but Qrow glares hard.

____

" _Fuck_ you," He growls, and Clover sighs again.

____

"C'mon, Qrow-" He tries, but Qrow jerks again, and Clover jerks him back, "There's really no need for this."

____

"There's _every_ need!" Qrow blurts, voice raising in hysteria, "Where's James!? Where's my kids!? What're- Why're you- Why the _fuck_ would you do this to me!?!"

____

Clover purses his lips and shakes the smaller man quiet again, lets him pant out the panic for a moment before he sighs quietly and wraps his arms around his shoulders, pulling him close.

____

Qrow stiffens in his arms but Clover ignores it.

____

"I was right," Clover states, "The Ace-Ops got your kids out safely, along with the Relic. Cinder got her hands on the Winter Maiden, unfortunately, so we have that annoyance to deal with. She does know how to follow orders well enough to give us the Relic, though, so the Staff of Creation is ours. As for Ironwood and Winter, well, I have no idea if they escaped before we grounded Atlas."

____

Qrow yells into his shoulder, but Clover holds him still.

____

"As for you," He continues, shrugging, "I needed information and who better to go to than Ozpin's right hand? I never would've imagined that you and him would've been keeping such a secret, but, well, it works in our favor."

____

"Fuck you," Qrow's voice wobbles weakly, " _Fuck_ you!"

____

Qrow suddenly collapses as the trauma whirs through his head, the loss, the betrayal, the unknown about his kids, the revelation of his secret, and he sobs quietly into his hands when the knowledge that Atlas and Mantle and it's thousands of citizens are needlessly dead, maybe even along with James and Winter.

____

Clover kneels next to him, wraps an arm around his shoulders, and he murmurs, "I enjoyed our time together, you know."

____

Qrow stills, falling silent.

____

"You're interesting," Clover shrugs, "You're beautiful. And I've learned that you have far more power than I originally thought. We don't have to let things end like this."

____

Qrow slowly lowers his hands, staring up at him blankly.

____

"We could still be good together," Clover continues, squeezing Qrow's shoulder gently, "And if you agree to just do as you're told, there'll be no need for Salem's treatments. You'll be free to walk around and train with your powers, something I'm sure you're desperately needing after Ozpin made you hide them at all costs just so you could be his ace in the hole. You'll have protection from Tyrian, as well; Salem has an interest in the Branwen Tribe and their heritage; she'd never let him touch you."

____

The slap doesn't catch Clover off guard; he'd been expecting it the longer he spoke and watched the rage increase slowly in those ruby eyes.

____

He pokes his tongue out to catch the little bit of blood on his lips - regardless of the seal weakening him, his little bird is still incredibly strong - and he smirks, chuckling a bit.

____

"That's alright, Qrow," He says, gently dragging the smaller man to his feet and leading him toward the door, "I'm sure you'll think more clearly after your first treatment."

____

Qrow can only follow silently.

____

...

____

He had never actually seen Salem up close before. He's only ever caught glimpses of her during his time as a spy, through his covid eyes, and it doesn't compare in the slightest.

____

She is slight but tall, and she would be beautiful if it weren't for disfigurement brought on by her dark magic and Grimm pools.

____

Her appearance doesn't matter, though. Because it's her very presence that stills the air around her, sucks all the air from his lungs, makes him feel weak and helpless, and he doesn't fight it when Clover pushes him to his knees before her in her courtyard.

____

"Ah," She sighs, voice deep and smooth, "Qrow Branwen."

____

He swallows thickly; keeps his eyes lowered.

____

"How I have _longed_ to have you before me," She continues, voice surprisingly gentle and soft as she appraises him, "The Branwen Tribe has always been an... _interest_ of mine. How could they not be? A people so powerful and ruthless, with such a strong will of survival.... and eyes as red as blood. Tell me, do you know of your heritage? The leading family of the Tribe are the only family left with true blood relation to the Tribe's founders. They must've passed on stories."

____

Qrow says silent, but the witch merely chuckles.

____

"Of course," She sighs pleasantly, "With a Semblance like yours, they most likely kept you as far on the sidelines as possible. Just like Ozma."

____

"He didn't," Qrow argues, voice hushed and hesitant, and the intimidating woman pauses, "He didn't keep me on the sidelines."

____

And he _needs_ that to be true, needs to have one person in his life that hasn't just used him. Like his Tribe. Like Raven. Like Tai.

____

Like Clover.

____

"Are you sure?" She asks, sounding almost pitying, "He gave you and your sister a unique power, needing spies for his cause. He didn't offer this power to your teammates; this must have confused you. However, you justified this by thinking of that girl's Silver Eyes. But you still had one teammate left; that boy, he didn't get such an offer. Do you know why?"

____

Qrows stays silent.

____

"Of course not," She smiles softly, "You'll be ready for the knowledge of your heritage soon; after your treatments."

____

"Hm," She hums, "And then he tells you the secret of the Maidens and the Relics, and your sister and teammate decide that the unique power is not worth the war; intelligent of them. But you and the silver-eyed girl choose to stay. And so he decides to offer you something more; he introduces you to the Summer Maiden."

____

Qrow blinks rapidly.

____

"And, oh," She mockingly gasps softly, "Oh my... he didn't tell you that the power was not, in fact, subjugated to one gender. And then the power was suddenly yours, and he makes you promise, makes you swear to never let this knowledge pass on to anyone else. Didn't even allow you to train just so he could ensure that it stayed secret. Now, answer me... are you sure he didn't keep you pushed to the sidelines?"

____

Qrow sucks in a sharp breath as her words settle into his head, but he shakes them loose, doesn't let her manipulate him.

____

She smiles softly, noticing his movements, and reaches down to brush a hand over his cheek. He tries to jerk away in shock, but Clover latches onto one of his shoulders and holds him still, and she runs a thumb along his cheekbone.

____

"Don't you worry, little bird," She murmurs, "In time, you will understand that I do not do this out of cruelty."

____

And then she suddenly slides her pale hand from his cheek to latch onto his hair and pull him harshly to the side.

____

He lands in one of her black pools.

____

...

____

He dreams.

____

He dreams about his mother and her kind face and her gentle hands and her pretty ruby eyes. He dreams about his father and his heavy hands and his harsh voice. He dreams about Raven and how she would encourage him and protect him.

____

Then he dreams about his mother's blood on his hands and her screaming in his ears as she tried to protect him from the Grimm that attacked their camp. He dreams about his father's anger and how he blamed him and his bad luck and how he would call him a curse. He dreams about his father disappearing into the woods and leaving him and Raven alone under their grandfather's possessive gaze.

____

And he dreams about Raven and the cruelty in her voice as she left him behind, left Tai and Yang broken and alone.

____

He dreams about Beacon and Ozpin and Tai and Summer. He dreams about how it felt to finally not feel so alone and isolated. He dreams about how it felt to finally be accepted, to feel happy, to feel loved.

____

Then he dreams about Raven leaving, about Tai shutting him out. He dreams about Summer and how beautiful she looked with Ruby, and he dreams about when she left and never came back.

____

He dreams about Ozpin and how he gave him a purpose, about the power he gifted him with, the power he cursed him with.

____

He dreams about the Summer Maiden and her beautiful orange eyes, her kindness, her soft voice, the pity in her gaze as she spoke to him.

____

He dreams about Ozpin betraying him, using him to further his war, and tossing him aside when he no longer needs him.

____

He dreams about James and Winter, drowning in their own blood.

____

He dreams about Ruby and Yang being taken by the darkness with fear in their eyes and his name on their tongues.

____

He dreams about losing his kids and he dreams about Ozpin not caring, and he dreams about Clover's betrayal and Tyrian's rough hands and Atlas falling and Mantle burning and -

____

He dreams.

____

And when he wakes, there is a burning fear in his mind and a small spark of hatred for Ozpin in his heart.

____

...

____

He doesn't know if he'll be able to take another 'treatment'.

____

Because when he wakes, it's with a screaming gasp and flailing limbs and wild eyes and a fearful snarl.

____

And when Clover tries to touch him, to settle him, he shouts and one of the purple dust crystals in the chandelier shatters and the stone floor cracks.

____

Clover holds up his hands in surrender, curiosity in his eyes as he glances at the broken floor, brows raising when a spark of fire jolts through the cracks before vanishing.

____

He hums when Qrow leans forward in the bed, a hand covering his panting mouth as if trying to hold off vomit, and his eyes catch the markings on the lither man's bicep, a small break between the black lines, and he smiles.

____

"It looks like she trusts you enough to give you some mobility," He murmurs, and Qrow freezes before bringing a hesitant hand up to brush at his mark, feeling a little bit less of her taint on his skin, "I suppose that means the treatments are going well. Tell me, what do you think of Ozpin and his war?"

____

"I..." Qrow hesitates, voice hoarse, and his brows furrow and he doesn't answer because he wants to say he still believes in Ozpin, but something in his hind brain tells him that the man he's trusted for so long is not worth it.

____

And when the thoughts settle into his mind, he quickly looks over at Clover, lips pursed, knowing that the sudden anger he feels toward his closest friend has something to do with the witch and her black pools.

____

"I..." He utters again, eyes stinging as the nightmares play through his head, and he shudders. He flinches back when Clover rests a hand on his arm, brushing a thumb over her marks, and Qrow swallows thickly at the gentle motions.

____

"Please don't touch me," He whispers, but Clover only hums again, taking a seat on the side of the bed next to him.

____

"How do you feel?" The bulkier man asks softly, and Qrow feels tears prick at his eyes and he looks away, "Do you want to give my offer more thought now? Tyrian's been scuttling around outside; I doubt you're in any condition to handle him right now."

____

"You'd let him touch me?" Qrow asks, voice hushed, and Clover pauses. 

____

"There's not much I can do to stop him," He shrugs, "You're not mine, not anymore, so she has no reason to keep him from having you or to allow me to interfere. Not when you have yet to fall into her good graces."

____

Qrow breathes in through his nose deeply, a sniffling sound escaping him, and he glances at the door as if he could see Tyrian through it, with his awful grin and his gleeful laughter.

____

"So it's either you or him?" Qrow murmurs, "Not much of a choice there."

____

"How so?" Clover slides his hand up Qrow's arm, letting it come to rest on the back of the bird's neck, and Qrow swallows again, "I'm familiar to you; you know me and you know how well I'll treat you."

____

"I _don't_ know you," Qrow rushes out, sob catching in his throat, "You _lied_ to me; you _used_ me, and... and I don't understand. Why are you even with her?"

____

"Intellect," Clover shrugs with a laughing scoff, "Survival instinct. Self-preservation."

____

"Oh," Qrow breathes in understanding, "So you're just a coward."

____

Clover's smile seems to freeze on his face and his grip tightens painfully on the back of Qrow's neck, but he keeps his voice soft and soothing.

____

"Picking the winning side of a battle isn't cowardly, Qrow," He says, "It's being smart. But if you don't want to see things our way, that's fine. Just tell me and I'll leave. Just know I won't be able to stop Tyrian. Nor will I be able to ask her to ease your treatments."

____

Qrow breathes out shakily and he glances over at the door again, and he thinks about Tyrian's maddening voice and his rough hands and how he held him down with ease yesterday (was it yesterday? or was it days ago? he can not tell). 

____

He thinks about Salem and her gentle voice and her wide, unfeeling eyes. And he thinks about her black pools and the nightmares she had gifted him.

____

And a tear escapes him when Clover eases his hold on his neck, and he doesn't stop him when the larger man brushes the tear away and leans forward and presses his lips to his own.

____

He doesn't stop him when he gently presses him down onto the bed, and he feels devastation pool in his belly when he relaxes at how familiar it all feels.

____

He loses his battle with his emotions and he cries quietly.

____

And when Clover offers him comfort, he takes it willingly.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did I get the thought about the Maidens? I honestly don't know; just thought it'd be interesting to try it out :p


	6. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the ABO world, Volume 7 goes a lot differently when Qrow drops a surprise on James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all! I was all over the place with this one! I thought I had a clear idea, but then I didn't have a clear idea, and then this happened. I binged watched horror films and there was a creepy yet cool children's story in one of them and I really wanted to use it, so I put in a weird place here, and, ah... there was so much going on here, friends!
> 
> On the plus side, binge watching the horror flicks gave me a pretty graphic and dark chapter idea involving Tyrian and Qrow, so look forward to that, I guess.
> 
> Anywho, warnings include: James/Qrow, Mpreg, some smut, A/B/O, stressful situations involving Tyrian, some descriptions of what Tyrian would do to his victims, premature labor, and the like
> 
> Side note: if one does not remember my version of ABO, I refer you to the top notes of Chapter 3

"I... _what_?"

"I said that your baby is healthy," The nurse continues, taking no notice of the tension in the omega before her nor of the shocked atmosphere surrounding the entourage of teenagers, "It's a miracle considering the amount of poison in your system. I also took notice of the concerning amount of alcohol in your system when I took the blood test. It's probably why you aren't showing at all despite being over three months along. I can also assume you haven't kept the best diet, either, after taking your drinking into account."

Qrow can only blink up at her, his brain short-circuiting, and the woman tuts in disappointment.

"Bah, you Huntsmen never change," She huffs, "Never show any concern for your own health. I can only do so much with a house-call to a motel room, and I would much prefer if you stopped by my practice so I can give you a proper exam. With how little you've taken your precious cargo into account, I want to be absolutely certain that the little one is doing okay."

Qrow stares at her some more, blinking rapidly, and then he clears his throat.

"Yeah," He breathes out, voice hoarse, "Come see you later. Got it."

She glares at him, but then she sighs and - thankfully; finally - leaves.

Qrow holds his breath, and then he glances over at the group of kids that have been taking care of him since Tyrian's poison knocked him out. They all stare, wide-eyed, and Ruby even holds her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Uncle Qrow...?" She breathes hesitantly, but he only rolls over onto side, facing away from her as he rests a hand on his abdomen.

Ruby glances at her friends and they take the hint, scurrying from the motel room Ruby opted to share with her uncle, and then the girl turns her attention back to him.

"Uncle Qrow?" She tries again, but he doesn't answer, so she steps around the bed to face him. She kneels down to his level, and she takes in how unseeing his eyes actually are, dazed and blank.

So she brushes a hand through his hair and smiles a little.

"It'll be okay, Uncle Qrow," She says softly, "You'll be good at it."

She jolts when his hand comes up to clench hers. His eyes are still dazed, but his brows are now furrowed. So she scoots him over so she can slide into bed with him to cuddle.

She lets him hold her tightly, and she sighs a little when she finally notices what she probably should have a while back.

The sweet scent of an expecting mother.

...

Fuck.

 _Fuck_!

Qrow clenches his shirt, right over his abdomen, as he waits impatiently for the nurse or doctor or whoever the hell he's supposed to be seeing to come in.

He had tried to avoid coming here, but Ruby wouldn't let him. Shit, neither would Jaune or Ren or Nora. And then Yang and Weiss had shown up through one of his sister's portals, and Ruby had been quick to rat him out to Yang.

And Tai's daughter takes after him, strong and unmoving, and when he tried to tell her no, the dominant beta had flashed her red eyes at him and then physically dragged him here by the back of his neck like he was some misbehaving child.

It had pissed him off. But he knew there was no fighting her; not when she's physically stronger than him and he's... _compromised_.

Besides, all of them are out in the waiting room, and they're probably just _waiting _for him to try to run.__

____

Shit.

____

He sighs heavily, brushing his thumb back and forth over his abdomen, and he thinks back to almost four months ago.

____

Qrow had... _asked _for him.__

______ _ _

Qrow had invited him in for his upcoming heat. Qrow had even let him mark his neck.

______ _ _

He brushes his hand over the bite on his neck, the mark already fading into a scar, and he sighs as he thinks the night over.

______ _ _

His request to spend his heat together had been shy; hesitant. He had never let an alpha that close to him during his monthly cycle, and they had already argued that day over Ozpin, and he hadn't been sure what to expect.

______ _ _

Oh, but James had been _wonderful_.

______ _ _

He had been patient and considerate, even when Qrow's temperature had become unbearable and made him ornery. He never allowed Qrow's heat-scent to make him lose control, and he had put Qrow's needs above his own. He made sure he had water, made sure he ate, made sure he was thoroughly satisfied.

______ _ _

God, Qrow had even called him 'alpha'.

______ _ _

_God_ , Qrow even got on knees for him. And he _never_ fucking does... _that_.

______ _ _

Qrow purses his lips, and then the door swings open and he cringes in annoyance when the woman from yesterday walks in.

______ _ _

"I'm glad you came," She smiles pleasantly, but Qrow can see the gleam in her eyes, "Let's get this exam started."

______ _ _

"Uh," He interrupts, clearing his throat, "What exactly is this exam?"

______ _ _

"Oh, just the usual," She shrugs, opening one of the drawers at the sinks to scour through equipment, "Plus an ultrasound."

______ _ _

"The usual?" Qrow raises a brow and the woman pauses before she suddenly whirls around to face him, wrath in her eyes, and Qrow flinches.

______ _ _

"Are you telling me you've never had a gynecology exam?" She questions lowly, eyes narrowed, "How old are you?"

______ _ _

"Um," Qrow hesitates, "A what?"

______ _ _

She shrieks.

______ _ _

Which is how Qrow finds himself without his jeans, legs spread into stirrups, with her looking into places he doesn't think she ought to be.

______ _ _

He clenches the sheet over his thighs - which, honestly, the fuck is the point when she's looking under it anyway? - and keeps his gaze up at the ceiling, listening to her equipment clink around.

______ _ _

"Honestly," She mutters, "You're thirty-eight years old. You should've had this done twenty years ago."

______ _ _

"Sorry," He mutters back irritably, "We didn't do this in my tribe."

______ _ _

"Tribe?" She scoffs, "No wonder; you people don't think you need doctors, do you? It's probably why you thought you could eat and drink like usual."

______ _ _

"No, I-" He stutters, "I wouldn't have. I just.... didn't know...."

______ _ _

She glances up at him, raising a brow, voice doubtful, "You mean to tell me you didn't notice you weren't menstruating or experiencing heats in almost four months?"

______ _ _

Qrow flushes, pursing his lips, "I was... busy."

______ _ _

She sighs, shaking her head a little, but secretly giving him the benefit of the doubt, and she moves on with her exam.

______ _ _

"Hm," She hums, "There's no swelling or irritation."

______ _ _

Qrow jumps when something cold presses into him, and he grinds his teeth when he feels it spread him a little.

______ _ _

"There is a bit of internal irritation," She says as she looks through the speculum, "Your prostate is also a bit swollen. Probably due to lack of care after your activities with your partner. Nothing that can't be resolved quickly."

______ _ _

He jumps again, his leg twitching this time and causing the stirrup to rests on to bang loudly in the quiet room and he curses under his breath, when he feels a pinch.

______ _ _

"Alrighty," She chirps as she removes the speculum and pats his leg, putting the scrape into the appropriate package, "I'll send this sample down to my girls at the end of the hall, and we should have your pap smear results back by the end of your appointment."

______ _ _

"Right," He grunts, glaring up at the ceiling.

______ _ _

"Now," She says, "I need to check your chest."

______ _ _

He pauses, and then he sighs in resignation.

______ _ _

"Why?" He asks, voice defeated.

______ _ _

"While it's not as common for the male gender to experience breast problems, such as cancer," She answers, voice clinical, "It's still important to be sure, especially for omegas. You don't retain water or store milk like females, so don't worry, you won't grow real breasts. But if you do choose to breast feed, it's important you're healthy, as omegas produce milk as they're stimulated, so you'd be a bit more tired and need a bigger diet than your female counterparts. Understand?"

______ _ _

Qrow twitches at the 'real breasts' comment, but he allows her to check him over anyway. When she finds no problems, she sends him to the restroom so he can give her a urine sample.

______ _ _

He sighs in exasperation when she makes him lie back on the table, this time with all his clothes, thankfully. She makes him lift his shirt a bit so she can spread some jelly over his abdomen, and then she moves the wand around over it.

______ _ _

He swallows thickly at the sight of the little blob on the black and white screen, with little arms and legs curled up.

______ _ _

"A bit underdeveloped," She hums, "But perfectly healthy. Just stop drinking and start eating right, and the little one should catch up pretty quickly."

______ _ _

With that, she lets him clean up, hands him a picture of the ultrasound and some pills to deal with the withdrawal and some kind of vitamins, and makes him assure her he'll do follow-up.

______ _ _

He walks out into the waiting room in a daze, and the kids that take up the majority of the room all spring to their feet.

______ _ _

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaims, and then she glances behind her to a small, freckled boy, and Qrow raises a brow.

______ _ _

"This is Oscar...."

______ _ _

...

______ _ _

And so they end up traveling with Oscar-Ozpin, and Qrow has to contain himself from tossing Oscar's body around when Ozpin congratulates him with a knowing tone.

______ _ _

He convinces Yang to allow him to continue traveling rather than calling 'the father' by telling her he's where they're headed in Atlas and he'd rather tell him in person - which is actually true.

______ _ _

Then they're betrayed by Lionheart and Blake brings with her an army of her own problems and his sister looks at him with a gleam in her eyes when she notices how he tries to stay as far out of the fight as possible, when she notices how Hazel makes a move to grab him but then pauses and stares at him before turning his attention to the others in the room.

______ _ _

Raven stares at him as she descends to the Relic with Cinder, and Qrow tries swallow down the anxiety he feels at the thought of his sister knowing.

______ _ _

Then they meet Maria and they call Jinn and Qrow punches Ozpin without a second thought to Oscar. He tries to make up for it, though the smaller omega never seemed to mind, and he helps Oscar learn how to handle Ozpin's weapon.

______ _ _

When they try to rest in that abandoned town, the old woman knocks on his knees with her cane and tells him she made him food from what little canned supplies she'd found and, by God, he'd better _fucking_ eat it.

______ _ _

And then they're chased away by the Apathies, and as Qrow takes in the solemn atmosphere surrounding the kids, he sighs in resignation and pulls out his scroll.

______ _ _

Yang raises a brow at him as he stares at his scroll forlornly.

______ _ _

"Uncle Qrow...?" She asks quietly, and then the other kids turn their attention to him curiously.

______ _ _

"I...." He purses his lips, then he sighs, "I'm gonna call in a favor."

______ _ _

"Favor...?" Ruby tilts her head, but then her eyes widen in understanding and then she and Yang stare at him with a disconcerting amount of intensity.

______ _ _

He grimaces, and then he finds James' contacts in his scroll and makes the call.

______ _ _

He glances up at the kids with the scroll held to his ear and he grimaces again. Fuck, why do they have to stare? He glances at Maria and he rolls his eyes at the old women's grin.

______ _ _

"Qrow?"

______ _ _

He jolts at the sound of James' voice, and he eyes the kids as he speaks.

______ _ _

"Um," His voice is hoarse, so he clears it, "Hey...."

______ _ _

"Hey...?" James' voice is bemused and exhausted and relieved, and Qrow cringes.

______ _ _

"Listen, I..." Qrow sighs and then he scrubs a rough hand down his face, "Look, I've got a group of hungry, exhausted kids with me and we need to get to Atlas. I... I have to tell you something."

______ _ _

"Qrow, have you-... have you been _walking_ to Atlas?"

______ _ _

"It's not like any of your transports are available!" Qrow snips, and James sighs heavily on the other line, and Qrow imagines him pinching his brow.

______ _ _

"Yes, that's... that's probably my fault. Where are you? I'll send you a transport."

______ _ _

So Qrow relays him the information and he does his best to ignore everyone's stares and calm his beating heart.

______ _ _

They stay with Jaune's sister while they wait for James, and it's so... _domestic_. She's a stay-at-home dominant beta with a working submissive and a baby and Qrow stares at the little boy and-

______ _ _

And when her sub walks through the door, Qrow rushes passed her and pukes.

______ _ _

Everyone jolts, but Jaune's sister's wife gives him a knowing look, and she ushers him back inside while shooting glares at the appalled bystanders on the streets. She gives him ginger-ale and crackers and tells him it'll pass over time, but Qrow can only stare at her.

______ _ _

And when Oscar disappears and they search high and low for him - Qrow's level of stress rising at the thought of the younger omega being in danger - only for him to be right back where they started at the house, Qrow pukes again.

______ _ _

Maybe this time his puke was of relief, but he can't tell.

______ _ _

And then... the Atlas ship lands at the station, and some beefy alpha and a little red-haired girl with no discerning scent knocks on their door.

______ _ _

"Salutations!" The girl greets cheerfully, and Qrow sputters when Ruby bursts into tears.

______ _ _

"Penny!" The sub-beta blubbers, launching toward her with her Semblance and she latches onto the girl tightly.

______ _ _

The rest of Team RWBY watch with relieved smiles, but the others in the room watch in bemusement.

______ _ _

"Uh..." Qrow utters, but then the alpha catches his attention, holding out his hand for him to shake.

______ _ _

"I'm Captain Ebi," He says, smiling as Qrow takes the offered handshake dazedly, "General Ironwood sent us here to offer you all transport. You must be Qrow."

______ _ _

"Yeah..." Qrow says slowly, watching Ruby and Penny out of the corner of his eyes, but taking notice of the way Ebi's eyes glance down at his abdomen, and he inwardly groans when he realizes the 'healthy diet' everyone's insisted on must be making his scent stronger. And then Maria comes marching over, cane tapping loudly on the ground.

______ _ _

"Well, if you're here to offer us a ride," She huffs, tapping Ebi on the shin with her cane and the alpha jolts, "Quit wasting time gawking and let's get a move on!"

______ _ _

So they're escorted onto the ship and Qrow grinds his teeth when Ebi so politely offers him his seat. The captain grins at him teasingly, taking in the omega's irritation, and Qrow rolls his eyes and takes the seat.

______ _ _

When he glances around the ship, he blinks at the stares of all the kids and raises a brow.

______ _ _

"What?" He grunts, and Oscar's smiles nervously.

______ _ _

"So..." The freckled omega asks, "Who _is_ the father?"

______ _ _

Qrow baulks, and Ruby and Yang grin in agreement.

______ _ _

"Yeah, he's gotta have a lot of pull to get us this transport," Yang says.

______ _ _

Qrow's brow twitches and then he sighs.

______ _ _

Goddammit.

______ _ _

...

______ _ _

He swallows when he sees James, Winter by his side as always, and he watches quietly as Weiss reunites with her sister, relief palpable in the older girl's features. He takes in the alpha's features, exhausted and haggard, a new beard and new bags under his eyes, and Qrow purses his lips.

______ _ _

Clover delegates to his General and leaves with Penny as she drags the group off to show off Atlas Academy.

______ _ _

"And tomorrow, I can take you all down to Mantle to meet my father!" She chirps as they round a corner, and then James and Qrow are left alone.

______ _ _

He meets the larger man's eyes hesitantly, unsure of how to greet him after being apart for so long, after their last meeting was days before Beacon fell, after the shocking news he'd been given only days ago.

______ _ _

But then James wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close, resting his chin on the top of Qrow's head, and Qrow stiffens in surprise at the sudden movement before tentatively bringing his own arms up under James' to rest his hands on the back of the man's shoulders.

______ _ _

Qrow sighs quietly in content, body relaxing when James slides one of his hands up to latch onto the back of Qrow's neck, brushing the bird's feathery hair, and leaning back slightly to press his lips onto his head.

______ _ _

But then tension builds in James' shoulders as the alpha breathes him in, and Qrow swallows again as the man leans slowly leans back to appraise him.

______ _ _

"You had something to tell me?" James breathes, voice hoarse.

______ _ _

Qrow grimaces.

______ _ _

...

______ _ _

"Four months...?" James breathes, slumped back in his desk chair in shock, eyes zeroed in on Qrow's abdomen.

______ _ _

Qrow nods, rubbing his lips together, and then he jumps when James suddenly reaches out and latches onto his hips, pulling him close.

______ _ _

"You need a doctor," James rushes out, "An eating schedule, vitamins, ah, something for your withdrawal - you know you can't drink anymore, right? You understand that-"

______ _ _

"James!" Qrow raises his voice, and James halts, blinking up at him in a daze, and Qrow sighs and brings his hands up to brush through James' beard.

______ _ _

"We'll take care of it," He says, voice softer, "We'll take care of this and we'll figure out how to deal with the Relic and the Maidens, and we'll all help you with Atlas and Mantle now that you're on the council. Alright? We'll figure it out."

______ _ _

James is still staring, so Qrow sighs and lets himself slide into James' lap, both legs thrown over one side, and he leans down to press his lips onto James' own.

______ _ _

He grunts in surprise when James deepens then kiss and latches onto his waist harder than expected. When his hold becomes too tight, Qrow moans a little to gain James' attention, grabbing onto the alpha's hands to loosen them a bit.

______ _ _

"Easy," He sighs, kissing James again, "You got to relax a little, Jimmy."

______ _ _

"Sorry," James murmurs and Qrow huffs, kissing him again, "I'm a little..."

______ _ _

"Tense?" Qrow breathes out a quiet laugh, "I couldn't tell."

______ _ _

James huffs back, letting his head fall back rest against his chair, and Qrow follows to latch his lips onto the larger man's neck. When he bites down gently with his teeth, James' chest rumbles with his sigh, and Qrow breathes out a chuckle.

______ _ _

"So let me help you relax," He whispers, shifting so that his legs are straddling James' and his lips seek out the alpha's again.

______ _ _

And as they kiss, he fumbles with James' belt, and when everything is open for him, he slides to his knees.

______ _ _

James sighs quietly when he feels the wet heat around him, and he slides a hand into Qrow's hair and lets it rest there. He takes the opportunity to relax for a few moments, staring up at the ceiling, trying to keep his breath even through his nose as Qrow bobs his head slowly.

______ _ _

Then he takes off his tie and he pulls Qrow up, setting him on the desk and reattaching their lips. He slides off his coat and rests his hands on Qrow's hips. The omega leans back, letting him work his jeans off.

______ _ _

Qrow moans, clenching the alpha's back as the larger man slides inside the wet passage, locking his ankles around his waist, and lets James nose at the mark on his neck and rest a hand on his abdomen.

______ _ _

It's not romantic, not rushed out on his desk still half-dressed, but fuck. They've been apart for four months and in-between that time Beacon fell, James almost lost everything, and Qrow almost died before finding he's pregnant.

______ _ _

They're allowed a moment of rushed heat.

______ _ _

...

______ _ _

"What about Mantle?"

______ _ _

James glances at Ruby, brows raised in question.

______ _ _

"I mean..." The girl stammers, "You're taking all this material to make Amity, but... shouldn't you share some of it with Mantle? I thought Atlas was their main source of trade or... something...?"

______ _ _

"I-" James tries, but Yang bowls through him.

______ _ _

"And," She shrugs, "If we're really planning on bringing the whole world into the know, maybe letting Mantle suffer, even if it's for just a little bit, isn't such a good idea. She and the Grimm could use that, or Grimm could even take the place without her say just because of how the people feel."

______ _ _

"Yeah," Weiss adds, a bit more hesitant than the others, "When Penny took us to meet her dad, Mantle didn't look so good."

______ _ _

James stares at them in silence, blinking in a bit of a stunned manner, and Qrow sighs quietly.

______ _ _

"Alright," He says, "We'll keep working on plans some other time. I think we could use a break from all this."

______ _ _

"Right," James clears his throat, glancing at the kids and blinking at their intense stares, "We have room available for you. And if you would like, we can upgrade your gear, as well; just leave your weapons here if you'd like us to look them over."

______ _ _

Winter glances at him, a hint of worry in her gaze, and then she ushers the kids and the Ace-Ops out of the room, leaving Qrow and James in privacy.

______ _ _

"Don't worry about them," Qrow says softly, "I think they're testing you now that they know you're the baby daddy."

______ _ _

"Don't call me that," James snips gently, and Qrow chuckles a little before giving James a hard look.

______ _ _

"They're right, though, you know," He says quietly, "Amity is a good start, but you can't rush everything, James. Mantle still needs help; you can't put it on hold no matter how much we need communications."

______ _ _

James sighs heavily, scrubbing a hand down his face.

______ _ _

"I know that," He mutters, "But we have to work fast. We can't let Salem-"

______ _ _

"Salem has been waiting for thousands of years to get the relics," Qrow interrupts firmly, "And there's two more outside of Atlas. I doubt she's just going to suddenly show up at our doors."

______ _ _

"I can't take that risk," James breathes deeply, and Qrow furrows his brows in worry, stepping closer to him, "I couldn't take it before, but now especially-"

______ _ _

" _James_ ," Qrow says, voice firm, and James halts in his rant, "Calm down."

______ _ _

Jamed swallows, and Qrow sighs, bringing up a hand to brush through the larger man's beard.

______ _ _

"Amity will be built whether you share the materials with Mantle or not," Qrow states, "But we've seen Mantle today. We've seen that Jaqcues Schnee is running for council, but he's losing to someone named Robyn, and we've seen that they're both using you as a crutch to bump up their political standing. And it's _working_. That Robyn lady is dragging your name through the mud, and people are _listening_ to her. They think you don't care about them, and if you continue to let them think that, they won't _want_ your help when you tell them about Salem. And the kids are right; the Grimm could break through and take over with how low the people feel right now, especially with Robyn instigating and exasperating things."

______ _ _

James sighs deeply, bringing up his hand to hold onto Qrow's.

______ _ _

"Besides that," Qrow says, shooting him a look, "I'm not helpless, either."

______ _ _

"I know you're not, I'm just..." James sighs again, "Concerned."

______ _ _

"And that's fine," Qrow smiles a little, "But you're becoming paranoid. You gotta settle down and think about the smaller picture sometimes."

______ _ _

"I understand, Qrow," James murmurs, and he leans down, resting his head in the crook of Qrow's neck, breathing in his scent, "I'll find a time to set up a meeting with Robyn. But for now, I'd like to take care of the mines and the first supply transport before I do. And I'd like to attend an appointment with you, as well."

______ _ _

Qrow scoffs, running a hand through James' hair, muttering, "Appointment."

______ _ _

"Yes, appointment," James says firmly, leaning back to look down at him, "I understand your tribe didn't worry about monthly appointments, but I do."

______ _ _

"We had midwives," Qrow shrugs, "And we didn't have any problems."

______ _ _

"Yes, well, we have _doctors_ ," James snips, "And we have _less_ problems."

______ _ _

"Whatever," Qrow mutters, and James grins victoriously.

______ _ _

...

______ _ _

And, of course, because James decided to wait until things settled a bit, everything goes wrong.

______ _ _

The kids had just wanted to explore Mantle a bit more, and even though they had Penny, Qrow had still wanted to chaperone. James had been against it, of course, on account of Qrow showing a bit more, but Maria bowled him over by telling him she'd make sure he'd take breaks or whatever.

______ _ _

The kids had wanted to stop at one of the nice-looking fast food places for a quick bite, and then a bunch of assholes came out of nowhere and ambushed them.

______ _ _

Qrow sighs in annoyance, shifting in his bindings.

______ _ _

"This is not comfortable," He mutters.

______ _ _

"It's not supposed to be," Robyn smiles, crossing her legs and arms, and Qrow feels his brows twitch at her smugness.

______ _ _

"Ya know," He sneers, glancing around at his scared and confused kids and an irritable Maria, "I asked James to talk to you. I regret that now."

______ _ _

Robyn raises her brows, smug attitude dropping in her confusion, "You're on a first-name basis with General Ironwood."

______ _ _

"Bah!" Maria bellows, "Of course he is! The General knocked him up!"

______ _ _

Robyn sputters, along with the other Happy Huntresses in the room, and Qrow rolls his eyes.

______ _ _

"You're..." Robyn hesitates, "The General's omega?"

______ _ _

"If you wanna put it that way," Qrow mutters, but Penny talks over him.

______ _ _

"That is correct," She chirps, "Mr. Qrow Branwen is currently four months pregnant with General Ironwood's child. He has an appointment scheduled with an obstetrician in approximately-"

______ _ _

"Yeah, they don't need to know all that," Qrow interrupts before turning his attention back to a blinking Robyn, "I get you got a thing with James, but could you _not_ drag me and mine into it? What do you even want, anyway?"

______ _ _

"We wanted to know what the General told you about his plans," Robyn says, blinking down at him thoughtfully, "But now I think we can just ask him ourselves; he won't leave you here if you're truly his."

______ _ _

"Seriously?" Qrow sighs.

______ _ _

...

______ _ _

James storms into Robyn's hideout, Winter at his side. Both soldiers hold an air of irritance and rage, and the Happy Huntresses they pass step aside cautiously as they make their way to the room with Robyn and Qrow's flock.

______ _ _

Winter takes pleasure in kicking the door open and making all occupants in the room jump in surprise. She seeks out her sister first, relaxing minutely when she realizes Weiss is fine.

______ _ _

Her hackles immediately rise again when she notices that everyone is tied up, and her eyes fall to Qrow and she clenches her fists, glancing down at his barely-noticeable belly before she turns her attention to Robyn.

______ _ _

"You have some nerve," She snarls, and Robyn blinks in surprise, backing up at the silver-haired sub gets right in her face, "Not only did you kidnap a Schnee, you kidnapped _my_ sister, as well as the mother of General Ironwood's child. And you expect us to simply _talk_ with you? You're lucky I don't-"

______ _ _

"Winter," James interrupts her rant, and Winter huffs before giving Robyn one last glare and then making her way around the room to undo everyone's bindings, starting with Qrow's.

______ _ _

"While I don't condone her tone," James says neutrally, keeping his attention on Robyn, "She makes a point. Negotiations can not happen if you continue to distribute such unethical behavior."

______ _ _

Robyn crosses her arms defensively, shooting James a glare, "Such _unethical_ behavior wouldn't be necessary if you would show more _transparency_."

______ _ _

"While I may not be very _transparent_ ," James shoots back, narrowing his eyes, "It does not excuse the fact that you not only kidnapped an expecting omega, you kidnapped a group of teenagers simply trying to enjoy their day and relax after going through quite a bit to get here. You do realize that once you become a councilwoman, this type of behavior will be frowned upon by the public."

______ _ _

"The public has appreciated what I do to get answers so far," Robyn says, glancing over at Qrow as he and the kids make their way to stand by James, "Speaking of public appearances, do they know you're... _expecting_?"

______ _ _

"It's not any of their business!" Nora suddenly snaps, "It's Qrow and Irondaddy's! Do they know _you_ like to kidnap people!?"

______ _ _

"Patience is a virtue," Winter growls, "The General was getting ready to set up a meeting with you, but then he had to push it back to deal with fall-out from when you tried to ambush our supply run."

______ _ _

"Well, we can have the meeting now," Robyn says, holding out her hand, and James glances down at it blankly before he takes it, "Why are you taking so much supplies to an abandoned mine?"

______ _ _

"We are trying to build a communications tower to reestablish communications with the world," James answers neutrally, "We are going to name it Amity. At first I was trying to have it built as quickly as possible, but then shifted my attention to halving the supplies between Amity and Mantle. Once that was finished, we were going to share supplies with Vale so that they may reestablish Beacon."

______ _ _

Robyn blinks at the unexpected information, "And what-"

______ _ _

"That's all you need to know," James says, letting go of her hand and wrapping an arm around Qrow's shoulders, leading him and the others out, "Good luck on your election. I hope you stop kidnapping people after it's over."

______ _ _

Robyn blinks dazedly, and Qrow offers her a smug smirk.

______ _ _

...

______ _ _

"Honestly," James mutters, pacing around the bedroom like a raging tiger, "What is the matter with that woman?"

______ _ _

"James," Qrow groans, dropping his head back onto the pillows in exasperation, "You've been ranting and raving since we got back. It's _fine_ , the kids are _fine_ , I'm _fine_. Can you _please_ come to _bed_?"

______ _ _

"No, I can't," James snaps, "That woman's going to be on the council - Jacques will never win - and she runs around the city like some kind of _bandit_!"

______ _ _

"So she got a bit desperate for answers, Jim," Qrow sighs, "I'm sure Winter made her rethink all her plans, and now she knows about Amity so she'll probably be more willing to work together. It was annoying, but the results are what we were looking for. Can you _please_ lay down?"

______ _ _

"Qrow-"

______ _ _

"You like the name Jasper?" Qrow interrupts, and James halts in his rant, caught off guard, "I like the name Jasper."

______ _ _

"I-" Jamed stammers and then sighs heavily. He removes his tie and both coats, leaving him in just a black t-shirt and his blue dress pants, and then climbs into bed next to Qrow, sliding an arm around the omega's shoulders.

______ _ _

"Jasper is a good name," James murmurs, and Qrow quirks his lips in victory, bringing up a hand to brush over James' beard, "But what would do if it were a girl?"

______ _ _

Qrow hums thoughtfully, but then both occupants freeze at the soft sound of a shuffle in the living area of James' office-suite. James and Qrow glance at the bedroom door and then cautiously remove themselves from bed, James grabbing one of his guns from his nightstand. They approach the door slowly, James shuffling Qrow behind him despite the bird's irritated glance, and then James brings up a leg to kick the door open, pointing his gun steadily at the intruder.

______ _ _

Qrow recoils.

______ _ _

"Raven?"

______ _ _

The woman hums, keeping her legs crossed casually from her seat on the couch, eyeing James curiously before glancing at Qrow. He tenses when her eyes drop to his stomach, and then glares spitefully when they rise back up to meet his.

______ _ _

"Hello, brother," She greets softly, glancing at James, who continues to point his gun at her, though the large man glances between them every so often, "This must be the lucky man."

______ _ _

Qrow grinds his teeth at her mocking tone, crossing his arms defensively, "What do you want?"

______ _ _

"I simply wish to see my little brother," The dom-beta says, rising to her feet, "And congratulate him. Is that so bad?"

______ _ _

Qrow huffs, breathing in deeply, "It is when you try to kill me."

______ _ _

James jolts, but Raven simply purses her lips.

______ _ _

"You _would_ have, too," Qrow continues, voice falling hoarse, "If the kids weren't there. If I was alone. You would have."

______ _ _

"Not necessarily," Raven murmurs, and Qrow gives her a mean smile.

______ _ _

"Oh, I see," He hisses, "You wouldn't have if you had smelled me first. You'll do a lot of things, but killing your pregnant brother's too much, right? It's only fine if he _not_ expecting."

______ _ _

"I did what I thought was best for the tribe," Raven says firmly, but Qrow throws up his arms with an angry huff.

______ _ _

"Oh, that's right!" He raises his voice, "It's _always_ for the tribe, right?! It's not enough if it's for Yang or Tai! Not enough if it's for _me_! It's got to be about the _tribe_!"

______ _ _

"Our _family_!" Raven raises her voice back, making a move to get closer to Qrow, but James stops her with a pointed movement of his gun.

______ _ _

"Not _my_ family!" Qrow yells, "Yand and Tai are family, _Ruby's_ family! Those people haven't been my family since mom died! And you _left_ your family for them!"

______ _ _

"The tribe needed a chief," Raven says lowly, "I could not allow my attachments to get in the way of my duties."

______ _ _

"You had duties to your _daughter_ ," Qrow growls, but Raven sneers, shaking her head.

______ _ _

"You have never understood your _place_ ," She says softly, "You could've come back with me. I could've given you a higher place in the tribe, away from the fools that took your Semblance for granted. Now look at you. You're a _warrior_ and you've been _weakened_ by some _Altesian_."

______ _ _

"Having a family is not a _weakness_ ," James interrupts quietly, and Raven cuts her eyes to him, "You should know that, considering your parents had you and Qrow and your tribe did little to stop them."

______ _ _

"Until my Semblance..." Qrow mutters, rolling his shoulders uncomfortably.

______ _ _

" _Quiet_ ," Raven snaps at him before turning her attention back to James, "Do not _presume_ to understand the way of our tribe. Taiyang made that mistake, and now look where we are."

______ _ _

"Tai didn't _presume_ anything," Qrow hisses, "He was trying to ask why you wouldn't _stay_."

______ _ _

"I had a duty to my people," Raven says firmly, "If you don't wish to try to understand that, then I don't wish to try to convince you."

______ _ _

"You _left_ me," Qrow says, and Raven blinks in surprise at the emotion in his voice, while James glances over at him in worry, "You didn't just leave them. You left me, too. And then you tried to _kill_ me."

______ _ _

Raven suddenly sighs quietly, removing an item from her person and tossing it onto the couch.

______ _ _

"You may not believe me," She says softly, unsheathing her sword with a black blade of dust and slashing downward to open a portal behind her, "But I _do_ care. And I _do_ wish you well."

______ _ _

...

______ _ _

"It's a children's story," Qrow murmurs softly, staring blankly at the thin book in his hands, tattered and old, bound in an old-world style, "My grandmother wrote it. My mother used to read it to us. I didn't think... Raven kept it..."

______ _ _

"Qrow," James sighs, and he climbs into bed with the omega, dragging a hand through the feathery hair in an attempt to get his attention, "Are you alright?"

______ _ _

"There once was a mouse," Qrow ignores him, reading from the book, "Happy as can be. He lived in a field, right under a tree. Without a care in the world, he wasn't affaid. He played everyday, and he slept in the shade."

______ _ _

"Qrow...."

______ _ _

"Then one morning, the mouse heard a loud cry," Qrow's breath hitches, "And a crow, black as night, flew down from the sky. The crow lowered his beak and tilted his head, then frightened the mouse with the next thing he said. 'The Darkness hides in the light of day. Better run, little mouse, before it comes out to play. Because the Darkness is evil when it plays hide and seek. And it can go anywhere as it sneaks and it peeks'."

______ _ _

James runs his lips together impatiently, furrowing his brows, but he listens quietly as Qrow's voice grows thick with held back tears the longer he read.

______ _ _

"The mouse took a few steps and looked all around," Qrow breathes in a quiet sniffle, "He spun in a circle, and then looked up and down. 'There's nothing dark here, you crazy, old bird. The sun shines so brightly, that it's completely absurd.' But the crow laughed out loud and said, 'You silly, little rat, don't let the Darkness hear you talking like that. Now there's one thing to do, so listen to me. You must see it first, if you wish to be free'."

______ _ _

Qrow sniffles again, letting out a heavy breath in an attempt to not sob, and he continues, "Time's up, little mouse. The riddle is done. Can you see where it is so you don't have to run. Because the Darkness, it hides in the light of the day. And if you're not careful, it will come out to play. Now if you're reading this story, please don't be afraid. The mouse guessed right and the crow flew away. So come little children, let's play a little game. Do you know where Darkness hides on a bright sunny day? And just like the mouse, if you guess right, too, you don't have to worry that it will come looking for you."

______ _ _

"That's," James breathes hesitantly, reaching out to lower the book into Qrow's lap, "That's an interesting story."

______ _ _

"Grandmother wrote it to teach the children in the tribe about the Grimm," Qrow sighs shakily, "The crow's supposed to be a Nevermore. Grandfather had us named after them, you know. I don't think my mom minded; she loved this story."

______ _ _

"You never talk about your mother," James murmurs quietly, taking the book and setting it on the nightstand, and Qrow's breath hitches again, "You seem to have no problem speaking about everyone else; just your mother."

______ _ _

"I loved my mother," Qrow whispers hoarsely, and James wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer even as the omega stares unseeingly at a random spot across the room, "She seemed to be the only one who liked my Semblance. She would tell me a little bit of bad luck is good for you, because it makes sure you don't take anything for granted. She would call me her bad luck charm."

______ _ _

James leans down to nose at his neck, and Qrow tilts his head to accommodate him, gaze still far off.

______ _ _

"The Grimm got her," Qrow whispers hollowly, "The got our camp. Father blamed my Semblance. He disappeared into the woods. He left us alone with Grandfather and he...."

______ _ _

James narrows his eyes as Qrow trails off, and the alpha attaches his lips to Qrow's neck.

______ _ _

"He _hated_ me," Qrow murmurs, and James grunts in disagreement as he lowers Qrow fully onto the bed.

______ _ _

"He really hated me, James," Qrow says, and James leans back to look him in the eye, and the alpha doesn't imagine he can hate the tribe any more than he already does when he sees the sadness in the bird's eyes.

______ _ _

So he presses his lips to Qrow's and hopes that the omega latches onto the comfort he offers.

______ _ _

...

______ _ _

"Interesting looking picture book."

______ _ _

Qrow wrinkles is nose, looking up from the tattered book he'd been reading and re-reading since last night, quirking a brow at Robyn as she takes a seat next to him at the noodle stand.

______ _ _

"What's it to you?" He grunts, flipping a page and hoping she doesn't notice the bags under his eyes.

______ _ _

"Nothing, really," She smiles, "I'm surprised to see you down here without an army of Knights behind you."

______ _ _

Qrow scoffs, "James can _try_ it. I snuck off to take a break. A little bit of fried rice or noodles isn't gonna hurt me."

______ _ _

"Got you on a diet, does he?" She chuckles, glancing down at his abdomen, "Congratulations, by the way. Got any names picked out?"

______ _ _

"What do you want?" Qrow deadpans, and Robyn sighs.

______ _ _

"Just trying to be friendly," The dom-beta shrugs, "Hoping the General and I can actually work together now that I know he actually _cares_. Hoping we can have another meeting."

______ _ _

"So go set up a meeting," Qrow snorts, keeping his eyes on his book, "I'm not his secretary."

______ _ _

Robyn hums, "Did you know that people that have been publicly opposing your General have been dropping dead?"

______ _ _

Qrow pauses.

______ _ _

"I'd like to ask him about it, if you don't mind."

______ _ _

...

______ _ _

"Please calm down."

______ _ _

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Qrow snaps, throwing a random throw pillow off of the couch at James, "You didn't tell me people were _dying_! What the _fuck_ , James!?"

______ _ _

James sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I wish you wouldn't run off by yourself right now."

______ _ _

" _James_."

______ _ _

James sighs again, "We're investigating on the side, but Amity is still our priority. And I didn't think you needed the stress."

______ _ _

" _You're_ stressing me out," Qrow growls, brows twitching, "You're going to let the kids deal with the mines because they have experience with plenty of different types of Grimm. And you're going to tell the Ace-Ops to figure out what's going on _now_ , not on the side."

______ _ _

"Qrow-"

______ _ _

"Because they're _adults_ ," Qrow grunts, baring his teeth, "And they have experience investigating. This is going to be solved _now_ or political bullshit in Atlas is going to blow over into even _more_ bullshit."

______ _ _

James sighs again, pursing his lips, "Of course."

______ _ _

...

______ _ _

"Are you sure you should be in here, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asks, voice meek under her uncle's rather impressive glower, eyes shifting between his and his stomach, which has finally become visible, "Stuff could fly around on accident. And, and you could get hurt. Or-"

______ _ _

"Just," Qrow pinches his brows, sighing heavily, "Just go train, Ruby."

______ _ _

Ruby purses her lips before she finally concedes, hopping from the stands and down into the arena with her friends. She gives them the go ahead, and then the kids begin to raise hell.

______ _ _

Qrow sighs, dropping his head back onto his seat and staring up at the ceiling. He glances to the side, raising a brow Captain Ebi strolls up to him, taking a seat next to him and staring down at the kids as the fight one another in an odd free-for-all.

______ _ _

"Looks like they've been quite protective of you, huh?" Ebi smiles, and Qrow snorts in exasperation.

______ _ _

"Yeah," He grunts irritably, "Quite."

______ _ _

Ebi chuckles, "Don't be so ornery. They got to show they care somehow, right?"

______ _ _

Qrow sighs, releasing tension from his shoulder, "Yeah, I know, I'm just...."

______ _ _

"Haven't been able to use your weapon in awhile, right?" Ebi grins, and Qrow shoots him a glare, "How about this; the Ops and I playing a poker game in a few minutes. Why don't you join us?"

______ _ _

"Yeah," Qrow huffs sarcastically, "Not a good idea; I'm bad luck."

______ _ _

"That's alright," Ebi smiles, "I'm good luck, Harriet takes that as permission to cheat. Vince's got the best poker face. Elm's got the worst. And Marrow sucks at poker. So you'll fit right in."

______ _ _

Qrow grins thoughtfully, glancing over at the kids before following Clover to the Ops' shared office.

______ _ _

"Are you playing with money? Cuz I'll use James' money of you are."

______ _ _

...

______ _ _

"Tyrian Callows was a serial killer here in Atlas for a long time," Winter says grimly, eyeing the holo-screens containing the information the Ops sent her, "He had been captured, but it had taken years to do so; he was good at hiding despite how violent his crimes were. His prison transport had crashed; the never found his body."

______ _ _

"I don't get it," Elm says, "This guy killed randomly. And it looks like he had a thing for omegas, too. So why would he care if people disliked the General?"

______ _ _

"What is he even doing back?" Harriet grunts.

______ _ _

"I don't know," Winter sighs, clenching her fists. She glances over at James and Qrow, who stare at the screens silently, and she starts at the gleam of recognition in Qrow's eyes.

______ _ _

"Do you..." She hesitates, "Know him?"

______ _ _

Qrow blinks and James jolts, turning his attention to the omega next to him.

______ _ _

"Yeah," Qrow sighs softly, "He tried to take Ruby. I stopped him, and I helped her cut off his tail after he used it to poison me."

______ _ _

James stiffens, but Qrow barrels on.

______ _ _

"We cut it clean off," Qrow says, "So his prosthetic must be pretty good of it can still hold poison. It almost looks... Atlas made."

______ _ _

"It does," Clover agrees, eyeing the prosthetic, barely noticeable in the securty feed still, "Do you think he has a partner? Someone familiar with Atlas tech?"

______ _ _

"Or from Atlas themselves," Vine states, "Like Tyrian."

______ _ _

"Do you think he wants revenge?" Harrier asks, "Maybe he's fucking with you through the General."

______ _ _

James narrows his eyes, but Qrow shakes his head.

______ _ _

"No..." He murmurs, eyeing the picture of Tyrian thoughtfully, "No, I think it's something much bigger."

______ _ _

...

______ _ _

"James," Qrow gasps, arching his neck to detach his lips, sucking in a breath, "James, settle down!"

______ _ _

"You never told me you were poisoned," James grunts, burying his face into Qrow's neck, "You never told me you fought someone like Callows."

______ _ _

"I'm sorry," Qrow whimpers when James bites down just a bit too hard, clenching the larger man's back as he lies him back onto the bed, "I didn't think to-"

______ _ _

"No, you didn't _want_ to," James growls lowly, and Qrow tenses for a brief moment before going limp in his arms.

______ _ _

"Sorry," Qrow says again, voice hoarse, "It's probably a good thing, though."

______ _ _

James' shoulders roll irritably under his hands, and Qrow tilts his head to bare his neck just a bit more.

______ _ _

"If he hadn't, I never would have found out," Qrow continues, "I probably would have drank the baby to death."

______ _ _

James is silent for a moment before he begins his ministrations once more, and Qrow hisses when teeth brush over his scar.

______ _ _

"We won't think that way," James demands softly, "Not right now."

______ _ _

...

______ _ _

"Tyrian Callows is a psychopath," Robyn grunts, crossing her arms and gazing around the room as the Happy Huntresses set up the bar for their small, premature celebration, "I remember when the streets were tense because of him."

______ _ _

"Hm," Qrow hums quietly, glancing around to keep his eyes on the kids, ignoring Marrow and Clover snipping back and forth with Robyn's two Huntresses behind them, fingering at his glass of water, "What do think about him being back?"

______ _ _

"I think he's still a psychopath," Robyn huffs before she glances down at his stomach, humming, "How many more months, then?"

______ _ _

"I'm six months," Qrow murmurs, sliding a tongue along the inside of his cheek in irritation; he doesn't like strangers asking about his kid, "Seven in a few days."

______ _ _

"Man," Marrow sighs behind them, "Can't believe you've already been here for _three_ months."

______ _ _

" _I_ can't believe the General got someone pregnant," One of the Huntresses mutters, going silent when Qrow shoots her a pointed stare.

______ _ _

"Time flies when you're busy tracking down a mass murderer," Clover grunts and Robyn snorts.

______ _ _

Then the countdown begins and the lights go out and Robyn is dead beside him and Jaqcues Schnee is the new councilman.

______ _ _

Qrow pukes when Clover, Marrow, and his kids drag him home.

______ _ _

Fuck, he thought he was over that.

______ _ _

...

______ _ _

"Yes, it was such a _tragedy_ ," Jacques croons, "But we _do_ have much to discuss at this meeting today, _including_ the matter of Robyn Hill's horrific passing."

______ _ _

Qrow sneers from his seat beside James and he can see Winter clench her fists tightly.

______ _ _

"We came here to discuss Mr. Ironwood's lack of transparency," One of the council members - an older man; alpha - states, and then his eyes shift to Qrow, a mocking gleam in them, "Though, I suppose we can understand it now."

______ _ _

Qrow narrows his eyes, lips twitching distastefully as Jacques' gaze shifts to him.

______ _ _

"Ah, yes," He smiles mockingly, "Congratulations, General. I must say this is an... _unexpected_ development."

______ _ _

"I agree," The only beta in the group, a dominant one, states as she glances at Qrow before dismissing him with her eyes, "If you are distracted by your mating, General, I suggest taking leave time rather than doing with our resources as you please."

______ _ _

Qrow clenches his fists, nails biting into his skin, but he does his best to remain quiet.

______ _ _

"I assure you, councilmen," James states lowly, "I have not been _distracted_. On the contrary, we have been making leaps and bounds into completing one of our many ongoing projects."

______ _ _

"Which is?" Jacques huffs.

______ _ _

"A new communications tower," James deadpans, and the council stills, "This one held in the sky with gravity dust to make it more difficult to destroy compared to the usual CCT towers."

______ _ _

"Interesting," The first councilman states, eyes still on Qrow, "That doesn't explain the lack of transparency."

______ _ _

"It was a poor judgement call on my part," Jame says, "One that I hope to rectify with this meeting."

______ _ _

"Truly?" The councilman asks mockingly, and Qrow, having enough of his staring, gives him a sharp glare, "Then tell us, why exactly is your omega here in this meeting? The sub I understand; she's a member of your guard, even if I don't approve of it. But what does he contribute?"

______ _ _

James opens his mouth to answer - Qrow is a Hunstman with valuable information - but the omega suddenly jumps to his feet, slamming a hand down on the table harshly and making the council startle.

______ _ _

"Sorry," He sneers, "I'm supposed to be seen, not heard, right? Pardon me, I forgot."

______ _ _

"Qrow-" James tries, but Qrow ignores him, resting a hand on his stomach and making his way toward the door.

______ _ _

"I'll just be on my merry fucking way."

______ _ _

Winter throws a smirk at the appalled council.

______ _ _

..

______ _ _

Qrow huffs as he storms down the street, keeping a hand rested on his stomach.

______ _ _

Who the hell do they think they are?

______ _ _

He scoffs, and then he slows to a stop as he round the corner of an alley in an attempt to gain some semblance of privacy from the bystanders on the streets.

______ _ _

He sighs heavily, scrubbing a hand down his face roughly.

______ _ _

Dammit, he probably didn't help James' standing with the council at all.

______ _ _

And fuck, why the hell is it so cold!?

______ _ _

He huffs again, and then he freezes in place, eyeing the metal stinger that shifts lazily in the corner of his eye.

______ _ _

"Well, hello, little bird," Tyrian croons mockingly in his ear, resting a hand on his shoulder and leaning forward to speak into his ear from behind, "Fancy seeing you here. And, oh my, do you look different. More... _plump_."

______ _ _

Qrow swallows as Tyrian snickers, and all he can think about is what James had told him the night he had found out he fought Tyrian, when James had told him why he had been so upset.

______ _ _

_He was an **awful** man, Qrow._

______ _ _

He tenses when he feels a hand rest on his hip, letting out a shaky breath.

______ _ _

_He liked subs and omegas the most. He liked to mess with them; trigger their heat through distress. He'd make them suffer, Qrow, and then he'd kill them. He even bit some of them; mated them just for the **fucking hell** of it._

______ _ _

He purses his lips and holds his breath when the hand shifts upward to rest of his protruding stomach.

______ _ _

_**God,** some of them were **pregnant** , Qrow, and he didn't **care**. He'd play with them and kill them all the same._

______ _ _

"Please don't touch my baby," Qrow whispers, and Tyrian snickers again but releases him anyway. Qrow lets out another shaky breath and he takes a step forward to spin around and face the alpha behind him.

______ _ _

Tyrian gives him that awful grin.

______ _ _

"What do you want?" Qrow asks quietly, voice hoarse.

______ _ _

"Nothing much," Tyrian shrugs, "My work is done. It's Watts' turn, now."

______ _ _

"What?" Qrow narrows his eyes, and Tyrian giggles.

______ _ _

"Well, our plan is finally coming to fruition, pretty bird," Tyrian holds out his arms in a grandiose fashion, "Watts has already shut off the heat. All that's left is shutting off the electricity; then the electric fence that keeps the Grimm out of Mantle is no more, along with the force-field that keeps the flying ones out of Atlas. And when it's all said and done, we have the Winter Maiden and the Relic, and the responsibility lies at your dear General's feet."

______ _ _

Qrow feels his heart still for a brief moment, and then the street and building lights around him go dark.

______ _ _

"Oh," Tyrian laughs, "Looks like it's time."

______ _ _

A siren blares and Qrow balls his fists, ready to punch the man in front of him, but holding himself back from doing so.

______ _ _

_Please don't fight him again, Qrow, especially as you are now. I can't... I don't think I can handle it if he hurt you like he hurt them._

______ _ _

Qrow curses under his breath, spins around on his heels, and then sprints down the alley away from Tyrian.

______ _ _

Tyrian only laughs in response.

______ _ _

...

______ _ _

He ends up in a parking garage, abandoned in all the chaos of the Grimm flying around outside. He uses the opportunity to squeeze into one of the security booths, dropping onto his bottom to remain out of sight, panting in exertion after lugging around the extra weight.

______ _ _

He grunts, clenching his stomach at the sharp cramp.

______ _ _

"Fuck," He whispers, and the holds his breath when Tyrian's voice echoes through the abandoned area.

______ _ _

"Oh, dear," The alpha says, "It looks like this place is empty. Ah, the poor people must be panicking in the streets. Looks like you're all _alone_."

______ _ _

Qrow breathes out shakily, and then he slowly scoots toward the door, peeking around to see.

______ _ _

Tyrian suddenly spins around to grin at him from where he stands, and Qrow curses and takes off.

______ _ _

He jerks to a stop, clutching his stomach when a sharp pain jolts him.

______ _ _

He grunts, and then he freezes when he feels something wet splatter down his pant legs and onto the ground.

______ _ _

There is a pause, and then Tyrian bursts into laughter.

______ _ _

"Oh no," He coos, "Looks like your water broke. And early, too! Ah, you're only, what? Seven months? Would you like me to find a doctor for you?"

______ _ _

He laughs again, and Qrow grunts and painfully returns to his sprint. He makes his way up a floor level, and he seeks out the stairwell in an attempt to get out of from out in the open.

______ _ _

He finds it, breaking the lock with his foot to get inside, and he pulls the door closed behind him.

______ _ _

He thinks about whether he should go up or down, and a contraction makes him jolt and he chooses to go back down, hoping he can sneak out now that he's inside the building rather than the parking area.

______ _ _

He comes to a stop at the bottom of the stairs at the sight of bodies and some medium-sized Nevermores, and he jolts into the bathroom behind the staircase before they can see him.

______ _ _

The bathroom is large, he notices as he slides to the floor, an employee bathroom, probably. A bathroom for security, considering the shower.

______ _ _

He groans when another contraction hits, and then another, and he slowly makes his way toward the public shower, sliding in near the drain.

______ _ _

He glances at the bathroom door, trying his best to keep an eye out for either Tyrian or the Grimm, and he groans when a contraction makes him feel like he needs to push.

______ _ _

"Goddammit," He curses quietly, fumbling with he pants.

______ _ _

When he gets them off, he cringes at the blood that runs down his legs and then down the drain.

______ _ _

He tries to even his breathing, glancing at the door when he hears the shuffling of one of the Grimm.

______ _ _

He bites his lip, trying to remain quiet, trying to keep his need to push at bay.

______ _ _

Then the Nevermore hops through the door and a red and black portal opens up in front of him and Raven climbs out, a green blade already drawn, and the Nevermore launches itself at her and Qrow can't -

______ _ _

He screams.

______ _ _

...

______ _ _

He wakes slowly, the sudden silence of the previously chaotic atmosphere making his head spin sluggishly.

______ _ _

He is warm, in a soft bed, and he glances down. He sucks in a sharp breath at the sight of his flat stomach.

______ _ _

He feels so tired and he moves so slowly and it frustrates him as he tries to look around the room. His panicking mind slows to a halt at the sight of James' back, hunched over, as the man sits on the bed beside him.

______ _ _

He can see the strap of a sling around the alpha's neck and he opens his mouth to speak.

______ _ _

And then he freezes when a small gurgle, quiet but so loud in the silent room, comes from where James sits.

______ _ _

"Hmm," James hums back, as if he were having an actual conversation, and Qrow's breath hitches loud enough to catch the man's attention.

______ _ _

The alpha twists around to face him, relief palpable in his features.

______ _ _

"Qrow," He breathes quietly, "Are you feeling alright?"

______ _ _

Qrow only nods silently, eyes drawn to the bundle resting in the crook of one of James' arms, the other pulled back into a sling.

______ _ _

Qrow glances over at the revealed hand, flesh burnt red, but then his eyes immediately shift back to the bundle.

______ _ _

Red eyes blink up at him and Qrow's shoulder shake with silent sobs.

______ _ _

"Alright," James sighs quietly, shifting forward, "Would you like to hold him?"

______ _ _

Qrow nods shakily, eagerly, and James moves closer, shifting the infant from his arm and into Qrow's. Qrow breathes in shakily, and then he leans down to take in his son's scent.

______ _ _

Alpha.

______ _ _

"Your sister found you," James says, voice hushed, and he brings his good arm up to wrap around Qrow's shoulders as the omega starts to rock slightly in place, leaning back to look down at the newborn, "She saved you. She brought you to Yang, and then she disappeared. Luckily by then, I had already fought and arrested Watts, and Clover and the other Operatives had restored power. Your nieces and their friends did a good job protecting civilians."

______ _ _

Qrow sighs drowsily, and he brushes his thumb over the baby's soft head and fine black hair.

______ _ _

"Yang and Ruby brought you to a doctor as fast as they could," James continues, "Luckily, despite the rough pregnancy and the premature labor, he was fine. He needed a few hours on oxygen, but after they finished stitching you up, they released you into my care."

______ _ _

The baby hums, and Qrow leans down to nose at the dozing infant's cheek.

______ _ _

"We lost the Winter Maiden to Cinder," James says, "But we still have the Relic."

______ _ _

James clears his throat, looking a bit grim, "We don't know where Tyrian got away to."

______ _ _

Qrow pauses for a moment, but then he leans back to look up at James.

______ _ _

"His name's Jasper, right?" Qrow whispers, and then James huffs out a small laugh.

______ _ _

"I'll have them put it on the birth certificate," James murmurs.

______ _ _

And then the door bursts open and a flock of kids and Maria and Operatives come prancing in, Yang and Ruby in the lead, and they all skid to a stop in front of them.

______ _ _

Ruby vibrates when tension, and then Qrow holds out the little boy for them to gawk at.

______ _ _

Ruby squeals and then noise and chatter fill the room as they pass the child around like a toy.

______ _ _

James lets his head rest in the crook of Qrow's neck as they closely monitor as the others handle the baby.

______ _ _

When the child gets handed back to him, Qrow finally gives in and smiles.

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The children's story is from the film "He's Out There". Was it good? Nah. Was it terrible? Nah. It was just your run of the mill home invasion film. Kept my attention even if it was pretty predictable. The children's story was actually pretty cool, though, so... yeah.


	7. Lucky Malignance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Clover has had his eyes on that omega for some time now, and with their plan going awry, he takes his opportunity in the frozen wastes
> 
> With permission from Beware_the_Tristero, this is my own version of their story "Luck Malignant and Benign"  
> You guys should totally read that  
> It's freakin awesome  
> Anywho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings include: Clover/Qrow, while not explicit there is very OBVIOUS NONCON, A/B/O dynamics, forced heat, forced mating, Tyrian being creepy, Salem being creepy, Clover being a jerk, manhandling, Qrow pretty much gets beat up, noncom drug usage, and lots and lots of angst, unhappy ending
> 
> It's kinda dark, y'all

Qrow breathes out, coughing a little as he drags himself out of the downed ship. He groans when he puts weight on his left wrist, hissing as he forces himself to his feet.

He glances around. The pilot is dead. He can't see Clover or Tyrian, but he rushes forward when his eyes catch Robyn, unconscious and sprawled on her back a few feet away.

He sighs in relief when he sees her breathing, sees her Aura shimmer to heal her and protect her from the cold. He brushes a hand in her hair, a thumb over her forehead, checking the gash beneath her hairline.

Not deep. Manageable. It's probably what knocked her out in the first place.

He sighs again, this time shakily, holding onto a folded Harbinger tightly as he cautiously glances around the wasteland for any sight of Clover or Tyrian.

Because right now he doesn't know who the enemy is.

On one hand, Ruby said James had finally given into his paranoia and is putting everything and everyone on lockdown. Clover works for James, and while Qrow would like to hope and hope that the developing relationship they had - the flirting, the looks, the odd touches here and there - would make Clover think twice about following James' orders, Qrow knows better; knows that Clover is still a soldier.

On the other hand, Tyrian is a psychopath. And he has a disconcerting fixation on Qrow that sometimes keeps the omega up at night when he remembers the glint in those golden eyes as they looked him up and down.

Qrow shudders, drawing in a breath, sniffling through the blood in his nose.

He grimaces, bringing up a hand to scrub the blood away from his nose and forehead. He had hit the floor face first when the ship had tilted, and he winces when his left hand rubs over the split on his forehead, right above his right eyebrow. He takes the opportunity to look at his swollen wrist, and he grunts in irritation when he realizes it's either sprained or fractured; he can't tell just yet.

He freezes when he hears a shuffling in the snow and ice behind the ship, and he grabs Robyn and scoots them both backward until they're hidden inside of what's left of it. When the shuffling stops and he's sure Robyn is safely hidden by the remains of the bench seating, he tentatively slides forward to peak around the corner of the ship, unsure if the sound had been Clover or Tyrian or a Grimm.

But there's nothing there. 

And it's so _quiet_.

It's too quiet and Qrow feels something pool in the pit of his stomach, something like nervousness and dread, and he takes a chance.

"Clover...?" He breathes out shakily, and then he yelps when something latches onto his hurt wrist, something thin and sharp, and he gets dragged out of the safety of the ship.

He catches himself with his free hand and his knees and he jerks backwards, tugging at the wire wrapped around his wrist. He jumps at the sound of a loud bang, whirling his head around to look at the ship, baring his teeth in a silent snarl at the sight of Tyrian atop the remains of the ship, grinning down at him with that fucking look in his eyes, the one Qrow can't place but still sends anxiety shooting up his spine.

Gold shifts to purple and the alpha smirks down at him, "Well, look at you, pretty bird. Have your wings been clipped?"

Qrow narrows his eyes and then he whirls back around to face his captor, and he feels hurt somewhere in the back of his mind at the sight of Clover, Kingfisher held loosely in one hand, the other holding up his scroll.

Qrow tugs at the wire again, but Clover merely tightens his grip on his weapon, barely glancing up from his scroll.

"Clover," Qrow rasps, "Clover, please; I need to find my kids."

His eyes glance rapidly between Clover and off to the side, trying to keep his eyes on Tyrian but unable to see him from this angle.

Clover glances up at him, and Qrow swallows down his confusion when the alpha merely tilts his head, raising a brow.

Qrow sniffs in more blood, licking his dry lips, "Clover, we can't let James do this; we can't let him sacrifice all those people. Clover, please, he's better than this, he's just scared, we have to do something."

He pauses for a moment, trying to get his words together, " _You're_ better than this."

Clover smiles, and Qrow's confusion spikes again because... because that's not the sweet smile he's used to. It's not the smirk he gives him when he flirts or the kind grin he offers Qrow when he compliments him. It's cold and neutral and unfeeling, and it makes Qrow reach back for Harbinger's handle on instinct.

"Are you sure about that?" Clover murmurs, and Qrow's lips part in his confused state, mouth opening in an attempt to form questions but unable to think of any.

His grip tightens on Harbinger's handle when Clover's scroll chimes, and the alpha brings it up to his ear to answer.

"Sir," He says, keeping his eyes on Qrow's, voice stilted as he speaks between his pauses of listening to the other speaker, "I see. Of course, sir. I'll take care of it. Consider it handled."

He closes his scroll, eyes glancing up at Tyrian before they fall back down to Qrow, the omega watching him closely, right hand still latched onto his weapon, left hand still caught in Kingfisher's wire.

"Looks like your kids got away from the Ace-Ops," Clover says, and some of Qrow's tension bleeds from his shoulders, "They got the Relic, too, and Penny took the Maiden power and is apparently leading them out of Atlas as we speak."

Penny... that android? That doesn't make sense, Qrow's hind brain says. Because though she sees herself as a girl, she's still a robot, so how did the power go to her? Is it because she has an Aura? And if the kids are with her, then...

He jolts as the thought comes to him, but Clover beats him to it.

"Dr. Polendina made fail-safes," Clover says, "He and Maria Calavera have joined them."

Qrow sighs shakily, relief coming to him now that he knows his children are safe, that Penny can protect them with her new power and not be taken control of by Atlas due to her father's fail-safes. They're all strong and he knows that with her help, they'll be led to safety.

"As for you," Clover shrugs, smiling again, "Ironwood wants me to bring you into custody. Thinks maybe you can be used as a bargaining chip to get Penny and the Relic back."

Qrow swallows, grip on Harbinger's handle tightening, becoming white-knuckled, and he purses his lips at Clover, keeping them in a tight line.

He eyes Clover, waiting for him to make a move, while at the same time feeling Tyrian's eyes on his back and dreading the moment he decides to join in.

And then Clover's words catch up with him and he furrows his brows.

Because Clover called him 'Ironwood', but for as long as Qrow's known him he's only ever called him 'General'.

Clover glances up at Tyrian, raising a brow, and Qrow discreetly tries to loosen the wire around his wrist as something very close to panic enters his mind.

"Ironwood took care of Watts," Clover says, addressing Tyrian, "The kids are gone, along with the Relic and the Maiden. The plan is forfeited."

Qrow jolts, no longer trying to be discreet as he tugs at the wire in earnest, finally getting the hook loose.

"She won't like this," Tyrian snarls, "She'll be... _disappointed_."

"Not necessarily," Clover shrugs, and Qrow's movements freeze when teal eyes drop back down to him, "She does have an... _interest_ in the Branwen tribe."

"Oh, that's _right_ ," Tyrian croons, and Qrow swallows again, feeling his eyes burn, "She loves those _eyes_."

Qrow jolts into action, jerking himself free from Kingfisher and hopping backwards so that he can keep his eyes on both of them.

He pulls Harbinger free from his back, mind reeling. He's so confused. Dumbstruck. Because Clover is....

"You're working with her," He whispers hoarsely, and Clover merely smiles at him as he draws back Kingfisher's wire.

"I don't understand," Qrow continues, voice thick, "You were...."

"Good?" Clover asks, shrugging, "You were a spy, too, Qrow. You know how it goes."

"I..." Qrow breathes, and then he jolts out of the way as Tyrian drops down with his blades, grunting when he feels one cut a gash into his side. 

He brings Harbinger forward in retaliation, but Tyrian blocks it. He shoots out a fist, catching the alpha off guard as it jabs into his stomach. Tyrian grunts, and then his tail comes down to try to stab at Qrow's shoulder, but he leaps backward to avoid it.

He yelps when he's jerked to the side, Kingfisher's wire latching onto Harbinger and pulling it from his arms. He spins around to face Clover, starting in surprise at how close the alpha actually is, and he throws up his arms to block the punch aimed at his face, Clover casually dropping both Kingfisher and Harbinger as he throws it.

He snaps up a knee, catching the man in the meat of the inside of his thigh, and Clover grunts as the leg gives out, falling to one knee. Qrow tries to bring an elbow down on the alpha's shoulder, but Clover snaps a hand forward, latching onto the deep gash on his side and squeezing. Qrow can't help the pained shout or the instinctive attempt to grab Clover's hand to remove it. Clover uses the opportunity to use his other hand to latch onto Qrow's knee and tug forward, bringing the omega's legs out from under him, and Qrow falls onto his back with a yelp.

He groans, Clover's hand still latched onto his hurt side, and scratches at it even as he throws his other arm out to try to jab the man in the gut. But Clover merely catches his wrist - his hurt wrist - and he squeezes hard. 

Qrow winces, but he still fights. He tries to catch the larger man in the groin with his knee, but Clover casually straddles his hips, pinning them down.

Qrow drops his head back onto the cold ground, panting in pain and exertion as Clover keeps him pinned with his wounds.

He still struggles minutely, even as he hears Tyrian laugh somewhere behind them and Clover sigh in exasperation.

Clover squeezes his side harder, and Qrow can't help the whimper that escapes him.

"Enough, Qrow," Clover says, his voice exasperated, "It's done. It's over. _Enough_."

Qrow knees him in the back, and Clover twists his wrist.

Qrow yelps, feeling and hearing his wrist pop, and he stills his movements and drops his head again as the pain shoots from his wrist to his shoulder.

Clover chuckles good-naturedly as Qrow spasms slightly in pain beneath him, "I _do_ like how stubborn you are."

" _Fuck_ you," Qrow's voice cracks.

"I've had my eyes on you, you know," Clover murmurs, and Qrow draws in a trembling breath.

"I saw you," Clover continues, leaning down a bit further to catch Qrow's eye, "Out in the Darklands. She saw you, too. Told me to follow you. I've had my eyes on you for a _long_ time, little bird."

Qrow can only stare up at him, not quite comprehending his words. 

"When I told her about you," Clover suddenly smirks, and Qrow sucks in a sharp breath, "She told me to just _take_ you."

Qrow makes a noise of protest, renewing his struggles even as it jars his wrist and side, and he hears Tyrian laugh again as the alpha shuffles closer.

Clover snorts, the noise so much more undignified than Qrow is used to hearing from him, and the alpha's tone turns mocking, "Hell, she told _Tryian_ he could have you, too, if it'll encourage him to work _smarter_."

Qrow makes another noise, this one louder, and his struggles grow a bit more desperate when he catches Tyrian out of the corner of his eyes.

"Too bad I don't like to share," Clover mutters, and then he leans back, dragging Qrow with him to his feet forcefully.

Clover keeps one hand wrapped around both of Qrow's wrists, the other latched onto Qrow's neck with the intent to squeeze the air out of him if he continues to struggle, so Qrow stills, glancing over at Tyrian as the man retrieves his and Clover's weapons.

"Luckily for us," Clover grins, "Watts had his own fail-safe."

Qrow swallows as best as he can with Clover's hand pressing into his adam's apple, and Qrow's eyes twitch to Tyrian when the alpha suddenly starts giggling.

He eyes the Faunus as he pulls a scroll from his pocket - this one sleeker, sharper, better detailed than the ones he's used to. Watts' emblem sits on the back of it.

"We have a ship waiting for us just a few miles from here," Clover states, glancing at Tyrian, voice becoming more commanding, "Drop Atlas. It's time to go."

Qrow shouts in protest, panic rising as his air is quickly cut off before he can even begin to struggle.

"The Grimm are drawn to the Relics," Clover continues, talking as if Qrow wasn't struggling to breathe in his arms, "So once they clear out the people, we'll be able to use them to find the Staff of Creation in the debris later."

"Clover-!" Qrow chokes, trying to free his hands in a futile attempt to scratch at the hand choking him, "Clover, please-! _James_ -!"

"He had his chance," Clover says dispassionately, "She offered him a place in the new world. He didn't take it."

"The _people_ -!" Qrow outright sobs, trying his best to appeal to whatever humanity Clover may have, but he's not even sure. 

He doesn't know Clover.

Qrow pushes away the frustration when he realizes he's _never_ known Clover.

"Just sheep," Clover shrugs, and Qrow sobs again when he cuts his eyes to Tyrian.

Tyrian grins wide as he opens the scroll.

Qrow's eyes never leave Atlas as Clover drags his struggling form away, crying pitifully as he watches the city slowly drop downward as the sun begins to rise.

The sight of Atlas collapsing onto Mantle isn't one he'll ever forget.

...

Qrow sighs through his nose shakily, trying to shift into a more comfortable position while in his bindings, and he freezes when Tyrian glances over at him.

Clover has been gone for _hours_.

The two alphas had taken him to their ship as Atlas collapsed behind them, and then Clover had bound his hands behind his back and tied that _stupid_ fucking bandana he wears around his bicep over his mouth.

Then he dropped Qrow to the ground and let the omega lie there while he and Tyrian waited.

They waited and waited, and then Clover decided that they had waited long enough when the sun began to set once more, and then the alpha had left the ship to go scour through the chaos of Mantle and Atlas.

He left Qrow alone with Tyrian.

Qrow has been doing his best to avoid looking at the alpha, and throughout the hours they've been waiting for Clover's return Qrow could sometimes feel the man's leer.

It makes him feel so fucking _helpless_.

His Aura is shattered thanks to Clover's manhandling, and Tyrian threatened him with poison should he try to shapeshift to escape.

He _hates_ it. Hates feeling so _uncomfortable_ under the alpha's gaze.

Tyrian snickers like he can hear Qrow's thoughts, and Qrow bites into the bandana, eyes still staring blankly at the wall of the ship. His face feels tight from the dried tear tracks on his cheeks, and he clenches his eyes in frustration at his breakdown.

 _Fuck_ , he shouldn't have shown them how _weak_ he actually is.

But, God, the sight of Atlas falling....

Qrow sucks in a sharp breath, doing his best to wipe the image from his mind.

Then he jolts when he feels Tyrian slide a hand up one of his bound arms.

"It's too bad, little bird," The alpha murmurs, almost forlornly, "That She gave you to Ebi instead of me."

Qrow tries to control his breathing through his nose, feeling his panic rise again, and then Tyrian steps away when the ship door slides open.

Qrow glances toward it, and he makes a noise of alarm at the sight of Oscar, the younger omega bound with his hands in front of him, one of Clover's hands latched to his arm to direct him.

"Qrow...!" Oscar gasps as Watts enters in behind them, blood dripping down the older alpha's head.

Qrow begins squirming, and he manages to maneuver his bound hands under his legs so that they are in front of his body just as Clover drops Oscar beside him.

Qrow immediately latches onto Oscar, throwing his bound hands over the younger omega's head so that his arms are around his shoulders, pulling the boy close to him, and he scoots them backwards so that they lean against the wall. Oscar leans into him, taking the comfort and what little protection Qrow offers, glancing around the room in frightful caution.

Clover only chuckles at the display, taking a seat on the bench across from them as Watts closes the door behind him.

Qrow's eyes are drawn to the artifact strapped to Clover's back, and his shoulders droop at the sight of the Staff of Creation.

Clover smiles when he notices, "The Grimm didn't waste any time. We found it a lot quicker than I thought we would."

"Hn," Watts grunts irritably, delicately brushing the blood from his head, "No thanks to you two. We're lucky I created a backup plan."

Tyrian snorts, glancing at the two omegas and smirking as he glimpses Oscar bringing up his hands to remove Qrow's gag, and then cutting his eyes back to Watts.

" _We_ played our parts just fine," The slender alpha sneers, " _You're_ the one who lost to Ironwood."

"Be that as it may," Watts grinds out, "Cinder has become a loose cannon. She derailed all plans for us to capture the Winter Maiden."

Clover keeps his eyes on Qrow, and the omega does the same as he clenches Oscar to him tighter.

"What's done is done," He says, "The final result is the same. Atlas is grounded, Mantle burns, we got the Relic, and a bonus, too."

Tyrian chuckles, glancing at the omegas again, "Yes, Lady Salem will be pleased... that we managed to capture Ozpin's new form."

Oscar flinches, and Qrow purses his lips, glaring up at the smirking alpha.

"Hm," Watts hums in agreement before he begins walking toward the cabin, " _I'll_ pilot the ship."

He disappears behind the cabin door, and Tyrian snorts again before taking his own seat.

Qrow tries to ignore Clover's eyes on him, glancing down at Oscar and whispering as quietly as he can.

"What happened?" He says, keeping his mouth lowered to Oscar's ear in an attempt to make their conversation as quiet as they can.

"He _pushed_ me," Oscar rushes out, voice a bit emotional, and Qrow tightens his hold again, "James pushed me down the building."

Qrow feels his heart skip, and then he clenches his eyes when he realizes just how far gone James was.

_Oh, James...._

"I activated his Semblance," Oscar continues, sucking in a breath through his nose, "It saved me. But he still didn't come back."

"That's too bad," Clover states, voice normal and casual, yet sounding so loud interrupting their hushed words, and Qrow glares up at him when Oscar flinches again, "I'm sure she'd want to speak with him."

"I can't..." Oscar hesitates, voice hushed, "I can't control it. I can't make him come back."

Clover only hums, and Qrow brushes his fingers through Oscar's hair, turning the smaller omega away from the two alphas.

Clover smiles at him again, resting his elbows on his legs and leaning down a bit to be sure he keeps his eyes.

"You know what all this means?" He asks quietly, and Qrow glances at Tyrian when he starts giggling. Qrow looks back up at Clover, swallowing, and he shakes his head cautiously.

"We _won_ ," Clover continues, "We destroyed Atlas and Mantle, we got the Relic, and we got Ozpin's replacement. That means we did a job well done. That _I_ did a job well done."

Qrow tries to breathe quietly through his nose, tries to keep his breaths even in an attempt to keep Oscar from feeling the rising panic.

Clover smirks down at him, "That means that Lady Salem will allow me to keep my reward for a _job well done_."

Qrow's heart skips and he feels Oscar clench his shirt tightly, but the older omega does his best to simply purse his lips and glare, even as Tyrian's giggles begin to grate on him.

"And I'm sure," Clover murmurs, "That you'll look _real_ good in heat, won't you?"

Oscar jolts, making a small noise of alarm, but Qrow keeps his hold on him steady even as he feels his breathing stop and his eyes burn, even as he wants nothing more than to make Tyrian shut up with the fucking laughter.

He catches Clover's eyes again, and then he looks away when the alpha only continues to smirk down at him.

 _Fuck_ him.

...

Qrow watches, arm held in Tyrian's tight grasp as Clover offers the Staff of Creation to Salem.

God, her presence alone takes his breath away, makes him feel weak and powerless. She's so tall and so slight, but she carries herself high and her dead, unfeeling eyes make him have to contain a shudder.

He glances at Oscar, the younger omega being monitored by Watts, and then he looks back over at Salem as she eyes the Staff.

She suddenly smiles, warm despite her dead gaze, and Qrow can't contain his shudder this time.

She takes the Staff, eyeing it almost reverently, and then she brushes a hand over Clover's cheek.

"You've done so well," She croons, voice deep and smooth, and Qrow swallows as Clover smiles at her, "Your time in Atlas proved fruitful, and it is thanks to your efforts that Atlas and Mantle burn and the Staff is in our hands."

Her eyes suddenly cut to Watts, who stiffens.

"While your backup plan proved beneficial in the end," She states lowly, slowly turning and making her way toward the older alpha, "Do not forget that it was your _arrogance_ when facing General Ironwood that resulted in it's need in the first place."

Watts clears his throat nervously, but Salem continues unheeded.

"Had it not be for Clover's quick thinking," She says, "Had he not decided to make the call in your stead, you would still be trapped in a cell and Ironwood would have raised Atlas out of my reach."

She stares at Watts for a moment, and then alpha lowers his eyes in deference, voice submissive, "I understand, my lady."

She hums, and then Qrow tenses when she lowers her eyes to Oscar, and the younger omega tries to flinch away she she brushes a hand over his freckled cheek.

The sight makes Qrow snap forward, not knowing how to stop it but wanting to get her away from him anway. Tyrian holds him steady, though, but his frantic movements catch the immortal's attention.

She hums again, and Qrow settles when she moves toward them, away from Oscar.

 _Fuck, stay away from him,_ he thinks desperately.

"Qrow Branwen," She murmurs, and he swallows his nerves, lowering his eyes from her. She smiles, almost gently, at his deference.

"I have _longed_ to have you here before me," She continues, voice almost a pur, "I had taken an... _interest_ in the Branwens when I discovered them."

She rests a hand on his cheek, ignoring his flinch, and she brushes a thumb lightly under his eye.

"Those _eyes_ ," She murmurs, voice nearly reverent, and Qrow swallows again, "Red as blood and so _lovely_ in the throes of battle, so _warm_ as they fight for survival, for pleasure, for their people. Tell me, do you know of your heritage?"

Qrow stays silent, and the witch chuckles pleasantly.

"Of course not," She sighs lightly, voice almost friendly as she slides her hand up to brush his bangs from his face, "Those fools did not understand your Semblance, took it for granted, and they pushed you to the side. They must not have passed on the _stories_ , not like they did to your sister."

Qrow chances a glance up at her, and she tilts her head slightly, smile still warm despite the coldness of her gaze.

"Ozpin did not tell you, either, did you?" She murmurs, eyes moving to Oscar, and Qrow jerks again to keep her attention, but she merely fists his hair to keep him still, turning her gaze back to him, "Neither did Raven."

Qrow stills when his sister's name falls from her lips, blinking up at her.

"Ah, yes," She sighs again, "I offered her a place, you know, long before she stole the Maiden power from me. Do you know why Ozpin only offered the two of you the shapeshifting magic? A magic that made you more similar to my Grimm than you refuse to accept. I'm sure you told yourself it was because that girl already had her eyes, but what about that boy? Did you tell yourself that it was because he chose to not fight Ozpin's war?"

Qrow breathes in deeply, and she smiles down at him in what is almost pity.

"Oh, _dear_ ," She coos, "Oh, you _truly_ do not know. Ozpin would _never_ tell you, and even your own kin kept you in the dark."

Her hand unlatches from his hair, returning to the gentle motions of brushing it, and she continues, "We had children. Did you not _see_? Jinn showed you, and you saw. You saw their _eyes_."

Qrow sucks in a deep breath through his nose, trying to cringe away even though Tyrian won't let him, and he glances at Oscar, the young omega staring at him desperately, and then he glances at Clover, the alpha smiling over at him.

He turns his desperate gaze back up to Salem, and she chuckles pleasantly at the despair in his eyes before leaning away from him.

She reaches up to brush the back of her hand over Tyrian's cheek lightly, the alpha leaning into the touch like a fucking touch-starved dog, and then she turns back to Clover.

"Don't worry, little bird. In time, you will understand your heritage; what it means," She smiles warmly at Clover, glancing back down at Qrow, "But in the mean time, I do believe my most loyal alpha deserves his reward."

Qrow releases a quiet noise when Tyrian begins to snicker, and then everyone begins moving. Tyrian and Clover switch places, Clover latching onto Qrow's arm and dragging him away.

But the omega keeps his eyes on Oscar, and he tries to snap forward when Tyrian tosses the small omega over his shoulder like a sack, walking off in the opposite direction.

"Wait-!" He gasps, but Clover's hold is strong and the alpha doesn't pause in his movements of dragging him away, "Wait, Oscar! Please! _Oscar_!"

Tyrian disappears through the door with the struggling omega, and Qrow thrashes harder, still calling out for the boy.

Clover merely tosses him over his own shoulder, and then the doors slam shut behind them.

...

Qrow's breath rushes out of him when Clover carelessly drops him to the ground, the obsidian door slamming shut behind them, and the alpha steps around him to make his way further into the room.

Qrow curls up a bit, bringing his bound hands closer to his face, inspecting them as he twists them quietly to try to work at the bindings, and he glances around the room.

The room is spacious, more like a suite, in all shades of purple and black. There is a bed to his right, black with violet sheets to match the flooring and ceiling, with a closet on the wall next to it. There is a small black, circular dining table to his left, with a large, ceiling-length window letting in light from the starry red sky. On the wall in front of the table is a kitchenette with black cabinetry. On the wall in front of the bed is a black dresser, which Clover stands in front of, pulling of his gloves. In between the dresser and kitchenette is another black door that Qrow can only assume is a bath area.

He hears a light clatter, and he glances back at Clover, the alpha having dropped a folded Kingfisher onto the dresser, along with the belt that normally holds the weapon.

Qrow takes his chance when the man, still not facing him, removes the long white vest of his Ace-Ops uniform. He tries to be as quiet as he can about it as he shifts into his covid form, but his wrist is still hurting and his side still aching and his wounds have always been more painful as a bird due to his hollow bones, and when he shifts back to human, free of his bindings, he is unable to contain his gasp.

Qrow freezes when Clover, left in the grey undershirt he wears beneath the vest, suddenly stills.

"Where's Oscar?" He whispers, hoping to distract, and Clover turns his head slightly to glance behind himself at Qrow.

The alpha shrugs, "He's fine. He's just in a cell."

The omega licks his dry lips, and he tries to catch Clover's eye, but the bulkier man is already turned away, digging through one of the dresser drawers.

"I..." He tries again, "I want to see him."

Clover merely hums, pulling out a small pack of pills, and Qrow takes in a deep breath through his nose.

"Please," He continues, because he's not above begging for the safety of his children, "He's a kid... he's... Clover, please, he's _fourteen_. He hasn't... he hasn't had a heat yet and this stress could... I want him _here_. With _me_."

"No, you want him away from _Tyrian_ ," Clover states, finally turning to face him, "Understandable, I suppose."

"Please," Qrow whispers, "He can't... he really can't make Ozpin come back. He _can't_. Just... if you're gonna keep him here, _please_ let him stay with me."

"I'll see what I can do," Clover shrugs, and Qrow releases a short, wordless shout of frustration at the man's careless behavior.

Clover only chuckles, shaking his head in mocking exasperation.

"C'mon, Qrow," He holds out his arms, grinning, "You're not gonna fight me. You won't win."

Qrow rushes forward anyway, and Clover stores the pills away in his back pocket just as Qrow reaches him. The omega throws out a punch toward the alpha's face, but he brings up his arms to block it. When Qrow tries to knee him in the thigh like he did in the frozen wastes, Clover blocks it with his own knee and he elbows Qrow in the gut.

The omega's air rushes out of him, and the larger man latched onto his swollen wrist and tugs him forward, wrapping his other arm around Qrow's waist tightly.

Clover leans into his air space and he smirks, "Still wanna fight me?"

Qrow knees him in the groin and the alpha grunts in surprise loosening his hold. He catches himself quicker than Qrow can react, though, and he swipes a foot at the lither man's, bringing Qrow's feet out from under him.

Clover follows him down, still holding onto his wrist, arm still around his waist, and Qrow gasps when Clover lets his weight collapse onto him.

He coughs, trying to catch his breath, and he glares up at Clover.

"Heh," Clover scoffs, chuckling, "Guess I should've expected a dirty shot from you."

"Get _off_ me," Qrow snaps, and he tries to shove at Clover's chest, but the bulkier man twists his wrist just like before, breaking Qrow's movement as the omega winces, and the alpha latches a hand into his hair and slams his head into the hard floor.

There is white hot pain and Qrow groans dizzily, eyes rolling, letting his head fall back limply when Clover lets him go. Everything is blurry and he feels numb and he is only vaguely aware of Clover removing his shoes and socks.

Qrow groans again when he feels the alpha messing with his coat, and he brings up a limp hand to try to stop him. Clover pays him no mind, removing the smaller man's coat and cape, leaving him in a thin black tank top, and then drags him to his feet.

He is tossed onto the silky sheets, and it jars his head, so he curls up onto his side, trying his best to gather his thoughts and sift through the head pain.

He hears the alpha hum as his vision rights itself, and he chances a glance at the man and sees him remove the pack of pills from his back pocket.

He swallows, voice thick and quiet, "What is that?"

"It's made for those wanting to take the next step in their relationship," Clover shrugs, voice airy as he peels the pack open, "Wanting to mate. It cuts through their suppressants."

There is a small silence, and then Qrow swallows again.

"Get that away from me," He whispers, voice hoarse, but Clover only smiles at him.

"You only have one _real_ choice here, Qrow," He murmurs, holding out the pills in offering, "You can take these willingly, welcome me as your alpha willingly, let me see to your heat _willingly_."

Pause.

" _Or_ ," Clover shrugs, as if it didn't matter to him what choice Qrow made, "I can just force-feed these to you and _take_ you however I _want_ , and your heat triggers from distress and I take you _again_ and you end up submitting to me anyway."

Qrow stares up at him, and he feels the panic breech his mind, and when Clover shifts, he throws out a leg. He catches the alpha in the hip, but the man merely grabs his leg, dragging him closer even as Qrow tries to scramble backward up the bed and further away from Clover.

The alpha latches onto one of his biceps and drags him up, closer to the headboard, and Qrow turns his head away, trying to turn back onto his side.

But Clover won't let him, grabbing his jaw tightly and turning him to face Clover. Qrow purses his lips tightly, keeping his jaw locked, but the alpha only huffs.

In the struggle, Clover manages to shove a thumb between the omega's teeth, forcing his jaw to unlock, and before Qrow can bite down, he chokes when he feels a couple of pills hit his tongue. Clover covers his mouth with his large hand before he can spit them out, along with his nose, and Qrow tries to still his panicked breaths to spare his oxygen.

He catches Clover's eye, but the larger man only watches calmly as the omega scratches at his hand and pushes at his chest, unable to breath but unwilling to swallow.

He gags when he feels and tastes the pills beginning to dissolve in his mouth and he instinctively swallows them down, and Clover lets him go 

He gasps, sucking in air and nearly choking himself on it. He tries to turn away again, intending to try to force himself to spit them back up, but Clover latches onto his jaw again, keeping him still.

He makes a noise of protest when Clover suddenly presses his lips to his in a deep kiss, and tries to turn away again, but Clover holds his jaw steady.

When Clover leans back a little, breaking the kiss, he smirks down at him and murmurs in his ear.

"You lose," He says, and Qrow releases a wordless yell of rage, struggling hard beneath him.

But Clover is unmoving, there is no weakness to his hold, and Qrow feels tears of panic and frustration prick at his eyes when he realizes the alpha had been playing with him during their every struggle.

He's done playing now, Qrow realizes distantly, feeling a hand slide beneath his top.

His breath catches over a sob when the alpha leans down, nosing at the mating glands on his neck and humming.

"Clover," He gasps, breath hitching again, "Clover, please...! Please, I can't...! I _can't_!"

Clover only hums again, nipping at his neck, and breaks down into sobs.

...

Qrow sniffles, curling further under the covers, staring up at Clover's naked back as the alpha works quietly on messing with his equipment at the dresser, wearing only a pair of black jeans.

Qrow shifts his legs in discomfort, feeling slick and wet and naked and vulnerable and... and so fucking _violated_ that he feels the need to vomit.

But he feels so _hot_ , too.

He breathes out a shaky, hitched breath, trying to stay quiet and not regain the man's attention. 

But staying quiet is starting to become hard.

Because there is a heat prickling very quickly beneath his skin and the despair he feels is starting to evolve into panic once more.

He feels so _wet_.

He sucks in another sob, covering his mouth to muffle the noise, but Clover's movements still anyway.

He freezes as the alpha tilts his head back, taking in a deep breath through his nose, and he cringes back when the bulkier man turns his head to look at him.

"Well, now," Clover murmurs, lips twitching upward, "How do you feel?"

Qrow whimpers.

Because he feels so _hot_ and _empty_ and _lonely_ and he, and he _needs_ and -

And he tries to shove his deteriorating thoughts into the back of his head, pushing himself further back into the bed, beginning to breath heavy through his nose.

Clover raises a brow, setting aside his equipment and stepping closer.

Qrow sucks in a gasp when the man brushes a hand over his forehead, leaning into the touch before he catches himself and jerks away.

Clover only chuckles at him, "Getting there, huh?"

Qrow tries to turn away, but Clover pulls the covers from him and he sighs when he feels the cool air hit his heated naked skin.

"Clover..." He murmurs, feeling his rational mind starting to shut down, and he sucks in a sharp breath through his nose when he feels the Alpha slide a hand up one of his legs, kneeling down on the floor next to the bed to be at his level.

"What do you need?" Clover murmurs back, and Qrow furrowd his brows as his mind goes blank.

"I..." He utters, and he stares at the Alpha in a daze.

He gasps when he feels a sharp wave of heat hit him.

"A-Alpha," He stutters, and his heat-rattled brain can't quite comprehend why uttering that word felt so wrong.

Clover grins.

...

Oscar scrambles to his feet and away from the cell door as it is jerked open, and he stares at Tyrian cautiously as the older alpha smirks down at him.

"The little bird begged for you to be near him," The tall man grins, almost crooning, "Lucky you, my Goddess took pity on him."

Tyrian snickers at his words, but Oscar feels a small bit of relief regardless because at least he'll be able to be with Qrow throughout this nightmare.

As Tyrian escorts him from the cell and through the castle halls, he feels dread pool in his belly when he remembers Clover and how he had looked at Qrow and what he said when they had been captured in the ship.

 _"You'll look_ real _good in heat."_

Oscar shudders, swallowing thickly when Tyrian stops in front of a door and bangs on it.

Clover answers, brow raised in annoyance, wearing regular gear now rather than the Ops uniform. When he glances down at Oscar, the younger omega yelps in surprise when the larger man suddenly latches onto his arm and tugs him inside, slamming the door in Tyrian's face.

He hears the alpha snickering through the door, but he ignores it, looking around the room wildly as Clover releases him and takes a seat at the small table, Kingfisher's dismantled parts spread out on it for cleaning.

Oscar tries to ignore the smell of heat and sex, and he glances over at Clover cautiously.

"Where's..." He hesitates, trailing off before trying again, "Where's Qrow?"

Clover glances at him dismissively, smirking a little, "He wanted to clean up after he woke up."

Oscar swallows at the implication, and then the door by the kitchenette opens and Qrow walks out, dressed in only a pair of black lounge pants and a tank top, left hand clenching his right shoulder in discomfort. 

He freezes when he sees Oscar, and then the older omega immediately shrinks the distance between them, pulling Oscar into his arms tightly, hands brushing his hair.

Oscar hugs back, but then he stills when he catches Qrow's scent, different from usual, _odd_ , and he leans back to stare up at the older man in despair, pursing his lips and scrunching his eyes to try to keep the tears pushed back.

"Qrow...!" He gasps, and he sees the mating bite on the right side of the older omega's neck.

"It's okay," Qrow quickly reassures, voice hushed, brushing his hands over Oscar's face, brushing his bangs back, and Oscar shakes his head, "It's okay."

"It's _not_ ," Oscar whimpers, "He _hurt_ you."

He hears Clover huff in amusement from his place at the table, but Qrow keeps his eyes on Oscar, so Oscar tries to his best to tame his need to glare at the alpha.

"It's okay," Qrow says again, "I asked them to let you stay with me."

Oscar sniffles, and Qrow smiles at him a little, and then he tenses, pulling Oscar a bit closer as Clover stands from his seat.

"I'll lay down a futon," He states as he passes by Qrow, and Oscar purses his lips when the alpha places a kiss on the older omega's mating bite.

Qrow lets him, and Oscar's sniffles again when he realizes it's probably the mating instinct.

Qrow sighs shakily, hands still brushing over Oscar's face and hair as Clover starts to dig through the closet. Qrow uses the alpha's distraction as an opportunity to speak more, and the older omega leans forward to rest his forehead against Oscar's.

"It'll be okay," He whispers, and Oscar's breath hitches on a small sob, "He spoke to her. He said... he said she took _pity_ on us. That she'll let you stay with me. With _us_. And she won't try to make you bring Ozpin back. And if he comes back on his own, then... she'll protect your mind; separate you from him."

Oscar's breath hitches again, and both omegas startle slightly when Clover carelessly drops the futon down next to the bed.

Qrow keeps his forehead on Oscar's, and Oscar purses his lips to try to quiet his hitched breathing when the alpha cuts his eyes to them.

"Put the kid to bed, Qrow," He demands.

Qrow takes a deep, shaky breath, and Oscar latches his hands onto the older omega's wrists to try to keep him there, to not leave Oscar alone.

Qrow notices, and he brushes Oscar's hair back again, presses his forehead into Oscar's a little harder.

"...I'll sleep with him tonight," He murmurs, eyes still on Oscar's, and Oscar fidgets a little with he sees Clover's lips twitch up into a smirk.

"Will you now?" He asks flippantly, and Qrow closes his eyes in resignation, rubs his lips together in frustration.

Clover chuckles, shaking his head and walking back toward the table.

"Go ahead," He shrugs, retaking his seat.

Oscar glances back up at Qrow, and the older omega opens his eyes and gives him a small, reassuring smile.

"Let's go get you cleaned up," He murmurs, keeping Oscar close as he tugs the younger omega toward the bath room.

Oscar glances behind them at Clover.

The alpha only smirks at him.

...

Qrow releases a shaky sigh, pulling Oscar a bit closer, the two omegas curled up together on the futon. Oscar faces Qrow, arma latched onto the older omega's waist, while Qrow's rests over the younger's shoulders.

He runs a hand through Oscar's hair, brushes a thumb over one of the bags under the sleeping boy's eyes.

It took a long time for the child to fall asleep, the trauma of everything keeping him awake.

Qrow purses his lips, and then he sighs and presses them to Oscar's forehead.

Clover probably didn't help, tinkering away at Kingfisher's parts at the table next to them. Oscar didn't relax until the alpha had finished and moved away from them, relaxing back onto the bed behind them alone.

Qrow bites his lip, bending his arm back to brush his hand over his mating bite. 

Fuck.

He sighs again and continues his ministrations over Oscar's hair, trying to drown everything out and focus on keeping the child in front of him warm and safe in this fucking hellhole.

He tries to ignore the fact that he can feel Clover's presence behind them, feel his content, his victory, his smugness. Tries to ignore that he can breathe in the alpha's scent despite the man being so far away. Tries to ignore that his hind brain _begs_ him to defer to his mate, to his _alpha_.

_Fuck!_

He hears shuffling behind him and he stiffens, holding Oscar tighter.

He sucks in a sharp breath when Clover brushes his fingers over his arm, his movement so fucking gentle that Qrow wants nothing more than to break those fucking hands.

He hears Clover chuckle quietly, and he purses his lips, keeps his eyes on Oscar.

"You're thinking too loud," Clover murmurs, and then his hand grips Qrow's arm, voice becoming slightly more commanding, "Time to come to bed."

"Oscar..." Qrow whispers, tries to argue even as his instincts scream at him to just _do_ as his alpha _says_.

"He's asleep," Clover says, voice shifting to a more soothing tone, as he tugs at Qrow gently, the omega following him, easing his way from Oscar so as to not wake the younger omega, "He'll stay that way, too. He's probably exhausted."

"Yeah," Qrow mutters, keeping his eyes to the ground, refusing to look at Clover, "Exhausted."

"C'mon, Qrow," Clover smiles, keeping his voice low so as to not disturb the boy, pushing his fist under Qrow's chin to make the omega look up at him, "It's not so bad."

Qrow rubs his lips together, lowering his eyes in _deference_.

Oh, he _hates_.

Clover's lips twitch upward, latching onto the feeling through their bond and finding only amusement in it.

"It's not so bad," Clover murmurs again, "Warming my bed. Keeping me company. Besides, you have one of your chicks here, safe and sound and kindly released into your care."

Clover latches onto his jaw, pulling his face up a bit further.

"Don't you worry," He continues, "There are benefits to being mine. You'll understand that this is for the best in time. After all, I could've left you to _rot_ with the rest of them in Atlas."

Qrow's lips purse into a tight line.

 _I wish you had_ , he thinks, and Clover smirks down at him as the feeling strays toward him.

The alpha only chuckles lightly, and he leans down to press his lips to Qrow's, and Qrow...

Qrow _lets_ him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind is a hellish place
> 
> I might need help
> 
> I need to write nice Clover again to make up for this :p


	8. Tension (Continuation of "Relax")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 2, "Relax"
> 
> In which, Clover and Qrow's relationship hits a bump in the form of an irate General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by TheOneandOnlyFin! Sorry it took so long; it took forever to find a way to continue the chapter! I don't know if this is exactly what you were looking for, but I gave it a shot!
> 
> Warnings include: Clover/Qrow, SOME SMUT, one-sided James/Qrow, jealousy, binge drinking, a bit of mental manipulation, one person's attempt to take advantage of another person's inebriated state; James is a bit jerky in this one, but he's not Dark James

_"*pant...pant...*"_

"Hm..."

Clover stares up at the lither man above him, controlling his breathing through his nose. The heat around him, slick and tight, along with the languid moans was almost enough to distract him from the sight of Qrow's head rolling back, hips circling around him as he rode Clover like a fucking _pro_.

Clover allows himself a quiet groan when Qrow grinds down a little harder, sliding his hands from the smaller man's hips to drag over his clenching abdomen, and Qrow brings up his own hands to latch onto his wrists, using the opportunity for better leverage.

"Oh, fuck," Qrow whimpers, gasping when Clover jolts his own hips upwards a little, breaking his rhythm.

Clover takes the opportunity to latch onto Qrow's waist tighter, flipping their positions. Qrow moans, claws digging into Clover's back as the bulkier man sets a new pace, harder, faster, a bit rougher.

Clover feels nails break skin just as Qrow finishes, legs locking tightly around his waist, and he grunts as that heat tightens even more. It makes his own rhythm break, and he buries his face into Qrow's slender neck as he finishes, allowing himself a few more slowing, languid thrusts to ride out the high.

They lie still in each other's arms, trying to catch their breath, and then Qrow moans again.

"I thought you wanted to take me up on my offer to ride you," He snickers, sliding his hands down Clover's back, "Couldn't take it, boy scout?"

"Shut up," Clover grunts and Qrow snickers again.

Clover quiets him when he leans up to capture his lips in a deep kiss, and Qrow makes a soft sound of protest at having his breath stolen again.

Qrow sighs when Clover rolls off, and he lets the larger man pull him close after he tosses the condom, relaxing back on the man's chest.

Clover hisses as his back hits the sheets.

"Damn, you need to quit with the claws," He grunts, but Qrow only chuckles, "No, I'm serious, last time you got my shoulder and with my uniform, everyone noticed."

"You probably _bragged_ ," Qrow snorts, pinching the man's abs with his nails, snickering when he jolts, "About how _lucky_ you are."

"I'll have you know," Clover snips, "That _I_ am a _gentleman_."

"Yeah," Qrow huffs a soft laugh, " _Such_ a gentleman."

Their banter is interrupted when Qrow's scroll chimes on Clover's nightstand, and the bird crawls over the larger man to reach it, along with the open liquor bottle, before settling back in bed.

He hums as he checks the message, and Clover glances down at the scroll curiously before taking the liquor from Qrow to take a sip.

"Taiyang?" He murmurs questioningly, and Qrow hums again, relaxing back against Clover once more.

"He's got a job next week," Qrow answers, "Wants to know if I can watch the house. Ruby and Yang are gonna be home next week during a school break, too."

Qrow suddenly pauses, and he glances at the liquor bottle in Clover's hand. He grab it to take his own quick swig, and then offers Clover a small grin.

"You wanna come?" He asks, and Clover blinks in surprise.

"You could meet Tai and my nieces," Qrow continues, "But don't be surprised if they give you the third degree."

Clover smiles a little, and he thinks back to their first semi-drunken night together and then their date two days after. He thinks about how it had seemed so easy to get Qrow to open up, only to be shut out just as quickly, and he thinks back to all the progress they made in just a few short months.

(He ignores the memory in the back of his mind about a steely-eyed general and his pursed lips and stilted voice, about the jealousy in those eyes and the hard glint that enters them whenever they look his way.)

Hell, he even got Qrow to settle down on drinking so much.

"Want me to meet your brother-in-law, huh?" Clover murmurs, smiling a little wider when he remembers the pride and the love in Qrow's eyes whenever he talks about those two girls.

"Yeah," Qrow shrugs, rubbing his lips together in what would appear to be thoughtfulness, but Clover knows it's nerves, "You're using two weeks leave time anyway. You could see Vale and Patch and meet my family and, um..."

Qrow trails off, and Clover leans into his space, setting the liquor bottle on the nightstand by Qrow's side and giving the smaller man a languid kiss.

"I'd like to meet your family," Clover murmurs into his mouth, and Qrow's nerves dissipate and he smirks playfully up at Clover.

"Hm," He hums, kissing Clover again, "Then we got some packing to do tomorrow, Shamrock."

Clover chuckles, and he leans down to plant a kiss on Qrow's shoulder, pulling him closer.

Qrow drags his fingers down the wider chest, leaning into him more.

"So let's take the opportunity to relax a bit more," Qrow grins, and at the use of their little inside joke, Clover can only chuckle again.

He presses Qrow back onto the bed anway.

...

They're awakened by the loud chiming of a scroll, and they both groan irritably. Clover lets Qrow burrow deeper into his side to block out the light and the noise, and he stretches an arm out to grab his scroll off his nightstand.

Qrow listens as he answers the scroll, feeling the rumble of his voice from where he lies on him.

"Hello?" He says, and Qrow purses his lips when he feels a slight tension develop in Clover, and then the man's shoulders droop a bit as he sighs.

"Yes, sir," He mutters, "I understand."

Then he closes his scroll, tossing it onto the nightstand, and falls backward in bed, scrubbing a hand through his hair irritably.

There is a silence, and then Qrow lowers his eyes, running a hand over Clover's chest in an attempt to ease his tension.

"He knows I'm here," Qrow says quietly, almost hesitant, and Clover furrows his brows in annoyance because Qrow should not feel insecure because of someone else's jealousy.

"It's not you, Qrow," Clover tries, but Qrow cuts his eyes upward to him.

"What does he want?" He demands, and Clover sighs heavily.

"I got a mission," He says, scrubbing a hand down his face, "There's a nest of Nevermores that's been getting larger and catching everyone's attention to the south of Mantle."

"He's sending you alone?" Qrow asks firmly, and Clover only purses his lips.

It's answer enough for Qrow, and the smaller man scoffs, scooting away from Clover and crossing his arms defensively, "Because he knows I'm here. With you."

"Qrow," Clover sighs again, frustration building, and he scrubs a hand over his face again, this time more roughly, but trying to keep his voice soothing, "It's not you, babe."

"Don't call me _babe_!" Qrow suddenly snaps, leaping out of bed and storming around to pull his clothes on, "You _only_ call me that when you _know_ it's something I don't like!"

Clover sighs in frustration, scratching a hand through his hair and getting out of bed to pull his own clothes on.

"Qrow, please," He tries, but Qrow cuts him off

"No, Clover," Qrow's voice suddenly breaks, and Clover furrows his brows in concern, "He's sending you on a dangerous mission without your team. Because of _me_."

"It's not _you_ , Qrow," Clover says again, stepping closer and reaching out to place a hand on the smaller man's arm, "He knows that with my Semblance, it's no big deal."

"It's a big deal to _me_ ," Qrow responds, "And what about your leave time? Do you get that back if you take it out and they call you in?"

Clover purses his lips, and Qrow shakes his head in frustration, turning away and crossing his arms.

"It'll be okay, Qrow," Clover murmurs, sliding his hands up to squeeze Qrow's shoulders in comfort, "I can stay on leave and meet your family if I get this done early enough. It's not a big deal, I promise. I'll get this done quick and we can go."

"It's a big deal to me," Qrow repeats, voice a whisper this time, and Clover sighs quietly, leaning down to place a small kiss on his neck.

They are quiet for a moment, and then Clover suddenly smiles into Qrow's neck.

"How about a kiss for good luck?" He asks, and Qrow huffs, releasing some of his tension and glancing down at him.

"I might give you bad luck instead," He murmurs back, and he allows a small smile to light his features a little.

"Nah," Clover grins, "My luck's too good to be taken down by yours."

Qrow releases an combination of a snort and a scoff, and he stays still as Clover leans up to catch his lips.

He skips away at the last second, smirking when Clover groans and drops his head.

"Oh, _c'mon_ , you are such a _tease_ ," Clover groans, and Qrow laughs a little as he reaches the door.

"I think it's better incentive if I tell you, you get more than a kiss if you get back quick," Qrow quips, and Clover huffs.

"Oh, yeah?" Clover grins as he shrinks the space between them once more, "And what's the prize, then?"

"Get it done and you'll find out," Qrow grins back before he leans up, pressing his lips lightly to Clover's.

"Good luck, Shamrock," He whispers, and then he disappears out the door.

Clover shakes his head, closing the door to get ready for his mission, trying to ignore the fact that he knows that Qrow is heading off to confront General Ironwood.

He sighs.

...

James barely glances up at him when Qrow walks into his office, keeping his eyes on his paperwork as he drags his pin over the document.

"Can I help you?" He asks neutrally when Qrow quietly closes the door behind him.

Qrow scoffs, crossing his arms as he stares down at James as the man remains seated at his desk, watching as he flips a page.

"I don't know, Jimmy," He says softly, "Can you?"

"Hm," James hums before stopping his motions, looking up at him, "Enlighten me on what your inquiry is, and maybe I can."

"You keep sending him out alone," Qrow says, "You can't do that, James, he needs backup."

"Ah," James nods, as if he actually understood Qrow's concern, and then he continues with a dismissive voice, "You're referring to Captain Ebi's current mission, then."

"No, I'm referring to _all_ his missions," Qrow snaps, "It seems as if he's been pushed to exclusively solo missions since we met each other."

"Oh, I see," James nods again, voice so frustratingly neutral, "You have nothing to be concerned with, I assure you. With his Semblance, these missions are nothing to him."

"His Semblance only lasts as long as his Aura, James," Qrow says firmly, though his voice his hushed, "He needs someone there to watch his back on these big missions."

"I don't see why, Qrow," James states, returning to signing through his papers, "It's no different than Ozpin sending you out to the Wastes on your own."

"Don't you _dare_ -"

"If that's all," James interrupts, motioning his hand toward the door.

"You _can't_ be this petty, James," Qrow whispers, and James' motions freeze, though he doesn't look up at Qrow, "That you'd send a man out on suicide missions because you're _jealous_."

There is a long silence, and then James' eyes slowly cut up to Qrow's.

Qrow looks away.

"I don't _want_ you," He says, voice still a whisper, clenching his crossed arms tightly in discomfort, "Keeping him away from me by constantly sending him out... it won't make me want you, either."

Silence returns and both occupants listen to the clock ticking quietly on James' desk, Qrow avoiding James' eyes as best as he can.

And then Qrow spins on his heels, leaving the room as fast as he can.

...

"When do you think you'll get done?" Qrow asks quietly, and Clover sighs, hooking Kingfisher to his belt.

"The mission specs said that there's a whole nest of them down there," He sighs out, scrubbing a hand over his hair, "With travel time, I'd say, maybe, three days. Four at max."

"Okay," Qrow mutters, and Clover finally turns to face him. Qrow avoids his eyes, arms crossed, and Clover leans down to plant a kiss on his lips.

"I'll stick to three days," Clover murmurs against his lips, and Qrow sighs through his nose.

"Yeah," He whispers, and he lets Clover kiss him again before the larger man reluctantly moves away from him before turning and walking down the hall and turning the corner that leads to the docking bunker.

Qrow glances around, seeing no other soldiers in the hallway. He turns around, hoping to go back to Clover's suite, but he freezes when he sees James turn the corner.

He catches the man's eye, and then he spins around to leave the opposite way, intending on leaving Atlas Academy all-together while he waits for Clover.

His throat burns.

Fuck, he needs a drink.

...

Qrow giggles as he stumbles his way through the halls, dark and empty and quiet in the late hours.

He hums, taking a moment to lean against a wall to gather himself.

He doesn't remember how many beers he had or how many shots of whiskey he drank, but he doesn't quite care. Because at least now he doesn't feel so high-strung, doesn't feel so alone, doesn't feel so... _pressured_.

"Qrow?" 

Qrow laughs a little again, dragging his head from the wall slowly, turning to face James. The man stares at him thoughtfully, arms at his sides, brows furrowed.

"Jimmy," He giggles, "Jimmy, it's late; you should be in bed."

"So should you," James mutters, taking a step forward, and Qrow snickers.

"I wanted a drink," He giggles, "I needed a drink."

"You _needed_ one, huh," James mutters again, and he latches a hand onto Qrow's arm, and a shudder of something Qrow can't quite place runs up his spine, "You need to lie down, Qrow."

"I _will_ ," Qrow says, words enunciated almost childishly, trying to jerk his arm away from James but unable to with his limbs so heavy, "I'm goin' back to Clover's."

"Captain Ebi's suite is two more floors up," James states irritably, holding onto to Qrow's arm tight and walking toward the hall, "You won't make it up there by yourself."

"I _can_ ," Qrow grunts, trying again to jerk his arm free even as James leads him down the hall, "Let go."

James sighs heavily, "I'm trying to _help_ , Qrow."

"I don't _want_ your help," Qrow shouts, jerking once more, and James releases him and he bounces onto the wall, sinking down to his knees with a dizzy head.

Silence fills the hallway, and Qrow keeps his eyes lowered, a sudden discomfort filling his chest.

James sighs heavily, and Qrow chances a quick glance, catching the large man pinching his brows.

Qrow grunts in surprise when James latches onto his arm again, pulling him back to his feet. Qrow remains limp, allowing the bigger man to lead him down the hall.

"Well, you're _getting_ it," James grunts, and Qrow releases a noise of protest, though he doesn't fight anymore.

James pulls him into his office-suite, and Qrow grumbles as he sinks onto the couch. He lets himself fall onto his side, curling up, and he glares at the wall across from the couch.

"I want Clover's suite," He slurs, and James sighs as he jerks off his overcoat, hanging it on the coat rack by the door.

"That's too bad," James says, "You're fighting too much, and I don't quite feel like struggling with you for two more floors."

Qrow purses his lips, and then he sighs, allowing his body to relax against the couch.

 _It'll be fine_ , he tells himself.

 _He can sleep here tonight_ , he thinks.

 _Then tomorrow he'll go back to Clover's suite and wait there_ , his mind says.

_He won't drink again until Clover gets back._

_Fuck._

_He shouldn't of drank._

_**Fuck!** _

_He'd been working so **hard**. Clover had helped him so **much**._

He sighs through his nose in frustration, feeling tears prick at his eyes, feeling like such a fucking disappointment. He's a goddamn _disaster_.

 _Clover had helped him so much_ , he thinks again, _What would he say about this?_

Qrow blinks sluggishly, mind still moving slowly through all the alcohol, and he stares at the clear glass offered to him.

"Water," James states, shaking the glass pointedly, "You need some."

Qrow grunts, slowly pushing himself up and taking the offered glass. He takes a sip and he eyes James as the man takes a seat next to him, throwing an arm over the back of the couch.

Qrow keeps his eyes on James, glancing back at the arm behind him, and then he sighs quietly, discomfort quickly rising, and he leans forward to set the glass onto the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I'd like to sleep now," He says quietly, but James merely hums.

"You can't keep doing this, Qrow," James murmurs, and Qrow breathes in slowly, "You're going to drink yourself to death one of these days. Or you're going to run into someone who wants to take advantage of you and you'll be too drunk to stop them."

"I can handle myself," Qrow grumbles, swallowing.

"I know you can," James says firmly, "That doesn't mean you can't be overpowered. Honestly, Qrow, you need to take care of yourself better. What about your nieces? Taiyang? What does _Clover_ have to say about this?"

"Clover helps me," He whispers, lowering his eyes as James' words drag up all the disappointment he's been feeling towards himself since he walked into that bar.

"Truly?" James snorts, and Qrow tenses when the man lowers his arm to rest on his shoulders, "Is that why I found you stumbling through Atlas' halls, barely able to walk?"

"I was doing _better_ ," Qrow's breath hitches, "I haven't done this in a long time. I'm not, I'm not sober, but I don't... I don't binge drink anymore. Clover helped me."

"Hm," James hums again, eyeing Qrow curiously, "Then why did you tonight?"

"I..." Qrow hesitates, "I felt..."

Angry.

Lonely.

Trapped.

_Uncomfortable._

"Were you upset?" James asks, and Qrow remains limp, allowing the large man to pull him closer, "That I sent him away?"

"I..." Qrow trails off again, thoughts so jumbled up inside his head that he can't even begin to sift through them, not with alcohol numbing his brain.

Yeah. Yeah he was upset that Clover had to leave, that James kept sending him away, that James kept keeping Clover away from him.

Qrow huffs out a trembling breath when James brings up a hand to rest on his cheek, thumb brushing under his eyes. 

He should move away. 

But he's frozen, and he doesn't know why.

"I was upset," He whispers instead, and James hums again, leaning closer, "You keep taking him away from me."

"I'm not taking him away, Qrow," James murmurs, speaking as he would to an upset child, "He's a soldier. He's always going to be needed here. You have to accept that this is what it means to be with a soldier of his level."

"That's not what Elm said," Qrow argues, voice still hushed, "She and Harriet are mad at you. Because you keep sending him out alone, and you won't let him take breaks."

"I allowed him three days leave," James says, brushing his thumb again, "And then I sent him out again."

"He took two weeks," Qrow responds, "He was gonna go to Patch with me."

James hums again, "Well I apologize for that. But as I said, this is what it means to be with a lower-ranking soldier. Someone of a higher ranking would have the privilege of denying a mission or two."

"Higher-ranking..." Qrow murmurs, mind in a daze, and then James gets close enough to share breaths.

"Yes," He says quietly, "Someone of a higher level would have the opportunity to be with you more. Spend more time with you. They wouldn't have to leave you alone."

"...I wouldn't," Qrow hitches, "I wouldn't be alone...."

James hums once more, and then his lips are on Qrow's, and he freezes for a moment before instinct kicks in and he presses back lightly.

And then his mind finally breaks through the veil of alcohol, and he leaps to his feet, hand held over his mouth, feeling absolutely sick.

"Qrow-" James tries, standing.

_*Slap!*_

James head snaps to the side, and his eyes cut back to Qrow, who stares at him with shocked eyes.

And then Qrow blinks, flinching backwards, and then he rushes out the door. 

He jogs through the hallways and he scrambles his way up the stairs, and he vaguely recalls passing by a confused Elm and Marrow - dressed in casual sleepwear, a bottle of vodka in one of the large woman's hands - and he jolts into Clover's suite, slamming the door closed behind him.

He sucks in panicked breaths for a moment and then he runs to the bathroom a pukes. When he's done choking it up, he sobs pathetically into the toilet, resting his head on the seat.

There's a quiet knock at the suite door, and Qrow sniffles loudly when he hears Marrow's hesitant voice.

"Um... Qrow...?"

There's a loud scoff behind the door and then Qrow winces when the loud slap of a bare foot kicking the door resounds, the door crashing open with the force of the kick.

Then Elm comes storming in, eyes immediately cutting to the bathroom where Qrow sits limply, and she rushes toward him.

"Um, I don't think-" Marrow tries, but Elm ignores him, latching onto Qrow and lifting him as if he weighed nothing. The muscular woman drops him onto the couch before kneeling in front of him, eyes searching his features diligently.

"What happened?" She demands, and Qrow cringes, curling up on the couch.

"I...." He hesitates, and then he cringes again when he feels more sobs trying to work their way through his chest. 

Elm's eyes cut to Marrow, and the Faunus jolts before he scrambles through the kitchenette behind the couch, looking for a glass to pour water in.

"Tell me what happened," She demands again, a protective glint in her eyes, and Qrow sighs shakily, brushing away his tears.

"It doesn't matter..." He murmurs.

"That's not true!" Marrow blurts, and Qrow blinks up at him in surprise. Marrow grimaces apologetically at the sudden loudness of his voice, and he holds out the glass of water in offering.

"That's not true," He says again, this time quieter, when Qrow takes the cup, "You're our friend. You're the Captain's... _whatever_ , and... and _we_ wouldn't be friends if it weren't for you."

"You wouldn't...?" Qrow murmurs as he slowly sits up, Elm latching a hand onto his arm to help.

The boisterous woman grins widely, "Yeah. Until you showed up and forced us to play strip poker with you and the Captain, we didn't hang out. And then you took me and Harriet out to meet some nice girls at that club, and then you told Vine about those weird Buhddist books you found from, like, thousands of years ago that he likes, and you let Marrow train with you, and you let me train with you, and kept forcing us all into the same room together. Qrow, the Ace-Ops would still be following the Altesian rule of 'don't make friends at work' if it weren't for you and we would have never come to understand each other."

Qrow blinks slowly, voice quiet and hoarse, "Oh, I'm sorry... I'm used to the Vale thing, I guess. I didn't realize you all didn't hang out after work."

Elm grins again, patting his shoulder, "Well, now we _do_ hang out after work; don't be sorry about that!"

Her face suddenly falls into a hard look and her hand grips his shoulder soothingly, "Now tell us what happened. I'm not gonna let our friend or the person our Captain loves get harassed while he's away on a mission. I told him I'd look out for you, and by God, I'm gonna do it."

Qrow's mind short-circuits at the word 'love', and then Marrow speaks again.

"Is it..." He hesitates, "Is it the General?"

Qrow flinches, and Elm's eyes narrow into a glare, and he knows she won't be letting him scurry out of this.

_Fuck._

...

Qrow isn't sure whether to be thankful or annoyed Elm and Marrow had followed him back to Clover's. Because for the next few days, every time James tried to get close, looking so fucking _remorseful_ Qrow wanted to break his nose, at least one member of the Ace-Ops was present.

When James would try to approach him in the canteen, Harriet would speed over or Elm would jump across the room to drag him off to spar. When James would try in the hallway, Vine would suddenly appear, scurrying over and escorting him away with questions about his travels. When he would try in the training area, Marrow would skip over and drag him away while begging him to show him how to tweak his weapons.

Sometimes Winter would glance between him and James, confusion and concern in her gaze, but Qrow ignored her.

On the third day of Clover being gone, he could see and feel James' frustrations rising, so he hid away in Clover's suite.

He lies curled up on the couch, staring blankly at the quiet television, and he tenses when the door quietly opens.

He glances over and sits up when Clover walks in, sighing heavily in exhaustion as he closes the door behind him.

When he sees Qrow, he offers him a small smile, tossing Kingfisher onto the counter by the door.

"Hey," He murmurs, shucking his uniform vest off so that he's in his grey undeshirt and tossing it over the couch as he rests a hand on the back of it to lean over Qrow.

Qrow can only stare up at him, feeling guilt and shame whirling through his mind, and Clover furrows his brows in concern as he takes in the look in Qrow's eyes.

"Hey," He murmurs again, bringing up his hand to brush his thumb on the bags under Qrow's eyes, "What's the matter?"

"I..." Qrow hesitates, and then he swallows down his emotions, brushing his own hand over Clover's, "How was your mission?"

His voice cracks, and Clover purses his lips, giving him a firm stare.

"It went fine," He says, "The nest is gone."

Qrow breathes in shakily, and Clover gently latches onto his jaw to catch the bird's eyes.

"What happened?" He asks, brushing his thumb over Qrow's cheek, and Qrow cringes lightly.

"I..." He utters again, and he squeezes his eyes shut in frustration, feeling so angry with himself for losing all of his progress, so _disappointed_ , and feeling so guilty that he allowed James to touch him, to pull him close, to fucking _kiss_ him.

He licks his dry lips, and he latches onto Clover's shoulders, brushing his thumbs over the larger man's neck.

"Can you kiss me?" He rushes out, and Clover purses his lips, giving him a hard stare, so Qrow calms his voice, "Please?"

Clover stares at him a bit longer, and then he leans down to press his lips to Qrow's. Qrow runs his fingers through the bulkier man's hair, tugging him down so that Clover can slide between his legs and rest his weight on him.

When Qrow drags his fingers down Clover's chest, Clover makes a gentle noise of protest, grabbing one of his hands and detaching their lips.

"Qrow, please tell me what happened," He demands, voice hushed and gentle and it makes Qrow shove at his chest because he doesn't fucking deserve it.

"Hey!" Clover protests at the shove, watching Qrow in confusion as the lither man scrambles out from beneath him to stand and face away from him, "Qrow-"

"I got _drunk_!" Qrow blurts, and Clover pauses, "I went to a bar and I... I got _so_ drunk, and... and James found me and..."

Qrow trails off, nerves growing when he sees Clover's eyes narrow, sees him purse his lips tightly when James' name falls from Qrow's mouth. 

"And?" Clover mutters, and Qrow cringes.

"And he," Qrow stutters, sucking in a breath, "And he _kissed_ me and... and I...."

"Kissed him back?" Clover finishes neutrally, and Qrow drops his head in shame.

He jolts, but keeps his gaze lowered, when Clover pulls him close with an arm around his shoulders, stiffens when the larger man brushes his lips over Qrow's hair.

"...Why did you go out drinking?" Clover asks quietly, voice still neutral.

"I..." Qrow breathes, brows furrowed with his confused emotions, "I felt... I was mad that you had to go and... and then I saw James and..."

"He made you uncomfortable," Clover sighs, and he gently pushes Qrow back toward the couch until the bird is forced to sit. Clover kneels in front of him, brushing his hands over Qrow's thighs in comfort.

"I... guess," Qrow agrees reluctantly, and Clover squeezes his legs lightly.

"It's okay, Qrow," Clover says, and Qrow shakes his head.

"It's _not,_ " Qrow argues, "I-"

"People relapse, Qrow," Clover interrupts, and Qrow's breath hitches, "It's a part of the process, it's _okay_."

"I didn't just _relapse_ ," Qrow hisses in frustration, "I-"

"Got taken advantage of," Clover states firmly, "By a man who's been jealous since he sent me out to find you all those months ago."

Qrow breathes out shakily, and Clover smiles up at him.

"Hell, remember when you let me take you out?" He says, "After our night together?"

Qrow's lips twitch up a bit. He remembers being so skeptical, doubtful of the man he'd had a semi-drunken tryst with. Remembers feeling so angry and jealous that the man had been blessed with the Semblance of Good Fortune. Remembers trying to ignore the way the man had made him feel that night; because none of the men he'd go home with or go to a vacancy with were ever such gentlemen.

And he remembers letting him take him out. Remembers his _disaster_ of a Semblance causing problems right from the beginning. Remembers the waitress tripping, remembers their glasses cracking, remembers Clover's chair breaking out from under him and sending him to the floor, remembers the restaurant kitchen catching a miniature fire.

And then he remembers the confusion he felt when Clover had only found amusement and entertainment in the string of bad luck that befell their date. Remembers Clover's Semblance trying to counteract his and how the waitress had offered them free food after she had tripped and dropped theirs, how they were moved to a reserved outdoor seating area that offered a spectacular view of the whole of Atlas.

And he remembers how, with Clover being so great the whole night, he had wanted to stay the night with the man again.

And then they had run into James on the way to Clover's suite.

"He was so..." Qrow sighs, "I don't know. _Neutral_."

" _Jealous_ ," Clover quips, "Possessive. And that's not your fault. Someone else's behavior is _not_ your fault, Qrow."

"But, I..." Qrow murmurs.

_I let him touch me._

"You didn't _let_ him do anything," Clover states as if he could hear his thoughts, dragging his hands up to Qrow's hips, "You were upset and you'd been drinking. He shouldn't have touched you at all."

It takes a long time of Clover looking at him firmly, but Qrow finally latches onto the thought that the situation might not be his fault or his Semblance's fault, and he gives Clover a nod of understanding.

Clover smiles at him, and Qrow releases one last shaky sigh before smiling back hesitantly, squeezing Clover's hands.

"Will you take me to bed?" He whispers, "Please?"

Clover responds by pressing his lips to Qrow's, and Qrow drags his hands up to the bulkier man's shoulder, brushing his hair. Clover's hands tightens on his hips and Qrow sighs out a chuckle into Clover's mouth when the larger man lifts him up.

Qrow draws up his legs and locks his ankles around Clover's waist as the man drags his hands down to hold onto the back of his thighs.

Qrow drags his lips down to Clover's neck, nipping at the skin, and Clover begins walking them toward the bedroom.

And Qrow gives Clover the complete control he'd _never_ given anyone else before, lets him lie Qrow out on the bed, lets him be the one to strip Qrow, lets him touch him all over, lets him run his mouth and his hands over his skin.

And after hours of being loved to absolute _exhaustion_ , Qrow can't help but cry a little when Clover finally slips inside and takes what he needs.

Qrow doesn't think he's ever felt so _good_ in his _life_.

...

The General glances up at him from his desk when he quietly enters the room without being prompted, and then the man stills before straightening up as Clover closes the door behind him.

Clover is in civilian clothes and the General takes notice, raising a brow.

"The mission was successful," Clover states neutrally, eyes hard as he stares at his general, "The Nevermores have been cleared out completely."

"Excellent," The General mutters politely, "Have you signed off on it yet?"

"No, sir," Clover states, pursing his lips, "I came here to tell you that I'm taking more leave time. I feel like I've earned a vacation. With all due respect."

The General purses his own lips at Clover's tone before responding, "A vacation, hm? How much time will that be, exactly?"

"About a month," Clover shrugs, "Starting at the end of next week."

"Yet, you're still taking next week, as well," The General says, narrowing his eyes, "So you want me to give you a full month, plus next week, plus the rest of this week, correct?"

"As I've said, sir," Clover works his jaw a bit, "I think I've earned it. With all these extra missions, I've got more than enough time on the books."

"Hm," The General grunts, "And what, exactly, does this vacation entail?"

"Well, sir," Clover offers the General a tight smile, eyes cutting, "I'll be going back to Patch with Huntsman Branwen."

The General twitches, and Clover smiles a bit wider.

"I'll be meeting his family," He continues casually, "His colleagues. His students at Signal. His home. I think it will be quite the vacation. What's say you?"

The General tightens his lips, pressing his tongue to the inside of his cheek in annoyance before uttering, "Yes. Quite the vacation."

There is a long silence, and then Ironwood sighs heavily, returning to his paperwork.

"Very well," He mutters, "You'll have your vacation."

"You won't call me in," Clover suddenly orders, and Ironwood cuts his eyes up to him, "You won't call him, either. In fact, _General_."

Clover places his hands on Ironwood's desk, leaning down to be certain he has the General's eyes, voice firm and cutting, "You won't talk to him at all anymore. You won't go _near_ him. You won't _look_ at him. You won't even _think_ about him."

The silence returns, the two men staring one another down with hard eyes. It's the General who looks away first, glancing back down at his paperwork, and Clover leans back to turn on his heels, walking back toward the door.

"Have a nice night, General," He mutters, shutting the door behind him.

...

Qrow moans quietly, sleepily, as Clover eases his way back under the covers.

The lither man latches onto him as he settles, and Clover smiles a little, brushing a hand through the feathery hair.

"Mm, where'd you go?" Qrow slurs, eyes not even opening.

Clover presses his lips to Qrow's limp, parted ones, and Qrow hums tiredly, settling further into the Clover.

"Don't think too much about it," Clover says, smiling a little wider, "You don't need to worry about it."

Qrow only hums again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are, good persons! I hoped you liked it :)


	9. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Qrow finally returns from a mission and he and Tai try to spend some time together; if the girls would let them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! This chapter's just some self-indulgence on my part, honestly ;p
> 
> Warnings: Tai/Qrow, GRAPHIC SMUT, some angst

When Tai answers the kitchen door, he blinks, brows raising in surprise at the sight of Qrow. The smaller man grins up at him, and then Tai exclaims in excitement, and Qrow grunts laughingly in surprise when the bulkier man suddenly wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him in, letting the door shut behind them on it's own.

The kiss is rough and full of need and want, and he lets his hands tangle into Tai's messy hair as the larger man drops him on the table and stands between his legs.

"When did you get back?" Tai asks distractedly, continuing to kiss the bird between sentences.

"This morning," Qrow answers, and he lets his hands run down Tai's chest, arching his back as they kiss again, "Just finished with Ozpin."

Tai hums into his mouth, and then he drags his lips from Qrow's to latch onto the slender man's neck, and Qrow sighs softly.

"Where're the girls?" He murmurs, feeling Tai's hands skirt beneath his coat.

"They're visiting mom," Tai mutters, leaning back to reattach their lips, "S'fine."

Qrow hums, sliding his hands downward, and Tai hisses out a breath when warmth wraps around him, already hard and aching.

Qrow releases a breathy chuckle, letting Tai rest his head in the crook of his neck as he strokes languidly, squeezing out grunts and twisting out sighs.

"Miss me that much?" He snickers, but then Tai leans back to catch his eye and Qrow's grin falters.

"Yeah," Tai says quietly, hoarsely, and Qrow bites his lip, "Yea, I missed you."

Qrow gently drags his nails over Tai's hardness, and the man groans quietly.

"Fuck, I need you, " He whispers into Qrow's mouth, and Qrow moans lightly as the bulkier man begins working at his belt.

_"Daddy!"_

Qrow yelps, jerking away as fast as he can and tumbling right off the table. He's a little annoyed when Tai pays him no mind, too busy adjusting himself and trying to make himself presentable as Ruby comes bursting in from the living room.

She pauses at the door, blinking at them curiously.

"Uncle Qrow!" She exclaims happily as Qrow pushes himself to his feet, "You're back!"

_"Uncle Qrow!?"_

And then Yang is rushing into the room, Tai's mother on her heels, and Qrow is shoved back to the floor with an armful of children.

Tai clears his throat as Qrow sits up with the girls, offering his mother a nervous smile.

"Hey," He says, "Thought you were gonna be gone with them all day?"

His mother smiles tightly, eyes cutting to Qrow, who purses his lips and wilts under her gaze, turning his full attention to the girls as they bombard him with questions about his travels.

The Xiao Long matriarch had never liked the twins - thought of their tribal upbringing as filthy and degenerative. Her dislike, normaly so subtle and passive-aggressive, had become more open and obvious after Raven had disappeared.

Tai had tried many times to get his mother to see reason. To understand that Raven's actions are not her brother's. Besides, the girls adore Qrow above all else; shouldn't that be enough reason to give him a chance?

Apparently not.

"Well," She responds, keeping her tight smile on Qrow even as the man avoids her eyes and continues talking with the girls, "The girls thought it would be nice to surprise you. They didn't want you to be _lonely_. We didn't realize you were... _busy_."

"Right," Tai smiles back, lips also tight, and he glances at Qrow and the girls, "Why don't you show Uncle Qrow your new game? Maybe you can actually beat him at this one."

The girls cheer, each latching onto one of Qrow's hands and dragging the man out of the room.

Leaving Tai alone with his mother.

He smiles nervously.

Meiyang glares.

...

Tai makes a noise of surprise when Qrow drops onto his lap, straddling his hips on the couch and attaching their lips.

He hums, kissing back deeply and grasping the smaller man's hips. He sighs as Qrow runs his fingers through his blonde locks, and then he lets his head fall onto the back of the couch to stare up at the lither man.

Qrow only offers him a small grin.

Tai squeezes his hips, "Where's the girls?"

"Upstairs," Qrow hums, and Tai breathes in sharply as he grinds his hips down, "I told them to let us talk for a bit while they play."

Tai hums again as Qrow leans down to nip at his neck, and he drags his hands up to squeeze at the firm backside, and he grins when Qrow snorts into his neck.

Qrow leans back, raising a brow at him though his lips twitch upward.

Tai only squeezes again, raising his brows back, murmuring, "I meant it; I really missed you."

Qrow's grin softens into something more genuine, and he offers Tai one more kiss before he slides to his knees on the floor in one graceful motion, and Tai breathes in, in anticipation as the bird works his pants open.

He hisses, breathing out through his teeth when he feels wet heat wrap around him, and he drops his head back onto the couch. He grunts when Qrow hums around him, head bobbing slowly, and he lets one of his hands run through Qrow's feathery hair.

Qrow... doesn't do this often. The smaller man has a bit of a _thing_ about getting on his knees for his partners, even if they are someone he's known for years. So Tai knows that either something happened on this last runaround for Ozpin or Qrow missed him just as much.

Not that the bird would admit to that.

His hand tightens in dark hair when he feels teeth gently scrape over him, and he tugs - _very slightly_ \- to gain Qrow's attention.

See, people are quick to assume Yang got the hair thing from his side of the family. 

No.

And Tai learned the hard way that the hair thing was not a quirk exclusive to Raven when he got a bit too rough last time Qrow did this for him. Tai had to re-plaster his bedroom wall and replace the window. And Qrow had refused him for almost a month.

Qrow glances up at him and he only offers him a small smile in response.

So Tai gets rougher - _carefully_ avoiding pulling at hair - and he drags Qrow back up to straddle Tai and attaches their lips in a deep kiss.

Qrow moans into his mouth as Tai drags his hands up under the lither man's shirt to feel the soft skin of his back, and he grinds down a little before -

_"Uncle Qrow!"_

Qrow yelps when Tai shoves him to the floor in an attempt to quickly fix himself as the stampede of feet race down the stairs.

He offers Qrow a sheepish smile as the bird glares, dusting himself off as he stands.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaims, latching herself onto his legs like a monkey, and he can't help but smile down at her.

"I thought you girls were playing," He murmurs, brushing a hand through her red hair, and he tries not to think about Summer.

"We've been playing that game since you got home," Yang pouts, "It's getting boring."

"Yeah," Ruby adds, "We haven't seen you in, like, four months, Uncle Qrow! We wanna know about some of the Grimm you found! And, and I want you to teach me more about scythes! I'm getting better at running with my Semblance, and-!"

"Alright, alright," Qrow chuckles, scrubbing at her hair before glancing up at Yang, "I assume you wanna fight a bit, too."

She offers a big grin, and Qrow glances over at Tai.

Tai smiles nervously at the look in Qrow's ruby eyes, and he knows that he won't be forgiven for throwing the bird to the floor, not once but twice, without a bit of a beating.

"What about you, Tai?" Qrow smiles tightly, "You wanna fight a bit?"

"Um," Tai clears his throat, "Not... _particularly_..."

Qrow only hums at him.

...

Qrow sighs heavily, letting his forehead rest against the cool shower tile as the hot water streams down his back and releases some of the tension in his muscles.

He hums in content when he feels someone step in behind him, and he tilts his head to allow Tai access as the larger man drags his lips over his neck.

"Is this a good idea?" He murmurs, feeling Tai slide a hand over the front of his abdomen.

"They're still outside," Tai says, and Qrow gasps when the blonde drags his hand downward, "Told them I wanted a shower after Uncle Qrow, and I'll bring them inside for their bath after."

Qrow can only moan shakily in response, feeling Tai slide his hand around and prod already slick fingers near his entrance. 

He lets his head fall back onto Tai's shoulder, bringing up a hand to rake through blonde locks as the fingers enter him and Tai mouths at his neck.

Tai can't help but groan at the tight heat around his fingers, the way Qrow undulates unashamedly into him, the sound of his breathy moans, the light tugging at his hair, the taste of the water he laps up from the smaller man's neck.

Qrow sighs when he removes his fingers, and he relaxes back against Tai as the larger man adjusts his hips and begins to enter him.

_"Daddy! Ruby fell in the mud and she's soaked!"_

Tai grunts, letting his head fall back, and he glances at Qrow when the bird whimpers and lets his head fall forward against the cold tiles.

"Fuck," Tai mutters, " _Fuck._ Qrow?"

The tribesman hums shakily, the sound more of a whimper, and Tai sighs and runs a comforting hand down his back.

"It's fine," He murmurs, "I'll take care of them. You... relax and... and I'll meet you in bed, okay?"

When Qrow makes a small sound of confirmation, Tai plants a kiss on the back of his neck and excites the shower.

Qrow waits until he hears the bathroom door close, and then he sighs heavily, shakily, and he brings his hand around to fumble his fingers inside himself.

Goddammit.

...

"No," Qrow deadpans, keeping his body turned away from Tai's when he feels the other side of the bed sink down, feels a hand slide over his bedsheet-covered side.

"It's fine," Tai murmurs, and Qrow grumbles under his breath when the larger man begins mouthing at the back of his neck, "They're in bed."

"No," Qrow grunts, curling up tighter in an attempt to not show Tai that the man paying attention to the sensitive parts of his neck is getting to him, "One of them is gonna have a nightmare and call for us or something. And I'll be left high and dry. _Again_."

"Hey, you're not the only one that's happened to today," Tai retorts good-naturedly, tugging the bedsheets down Qrow's person, even as the lither man latches onto it to stop him.

"Tai," He sighs, but the brawler silences him with a kiss, a hand latching onto Qrow's jaw. Qrow can't help but melt into it, rests a hand against Tai's bare chest, lets the larger man prod into his mouth, can't help but prod back at the gentle motions.

"It's fine," Tai whispers when they separate, "Even if they have a nightmare, it'll be fine. Cuz I'm letting them share a room tonight. If Yang has a nightmare, she'll just cuddle with Ruby because she won't want to leave her alone. If Ruby has a nightmare, she'll wake up Yang and Yang will deal with it just to prove that she's a good big sister. They won't bother us unless it's a real emergency."

Qrow stares at him for a moment, blinking owlishly, and then he snorts and jabs Tai's forehead with his knuckles.

"You're an asshole," He snickers, "Manipulating your kids just so you can get off."

"Hey," Tai murmurs, catching Qrow's eye, and Qrow's snickers settle as a heat washes over him at the intensity in the blue eyes, "I've been telling you all day. _I've missed you_."

Qrow stares up at him, caught off guard at the genuine emotion in Tai's voice. He tries to open his mouth to speak, but Tai reattaches their lips before he can. 

He moans, a bit in pleasure and a bit in protest, at how _greedy_ Tai is this time, the bulkier man seemingly trying to swallow him, his hot tongue exploring every inch of his mouth, sliding over his own tongue, over his gums, and even the back of his teeth.

Qrow tries to meet him, of course, letting his own tongue work, but Tai is too _everywhere_ for him to be able to meet his rhythm. He moans again when Tai drags his hands under the thin black tank top he opts to sleep in, and Qrow instinctively spreads his legs to make room for the larger man to slide between.

He hums, arching his neck as Tai drags his lips from his and down to his neck, biting and sucking a bit harder than usual. He gasps when one of the hands dragging up the material of his shirt presses a thumb to his nipple.

"Mm, Tai," He complains, tugging at blonde hair, but the brawler only hums, biting down a bit harder at his neck, making Qrow arch his back in response.

Tai pulls back, offering Qrow a small quirk of his lips as the bird shoots him a pointed look at his rough treatment, and then he tugs at the tank top.

"Lift up," He orders, voice husky, and Qrow rolls his eyes with a quiet scoff as he lifts his arms, letting the man drag the shirt over his head and toss it somewhere unimportant.

"Tai-" He tries to speak, but if cut off by his own gasp when the man kisses his nipple. He grunts in annoyance, bringing a foot down to kick at the man's thigh, but Tai only chuckles at him. He gives the nipple a small bite, ignoring Qrow's jerk beneath him, and then he begins trailing his lips and teeth down the lithe abdomen.

"You're..." Qrow breathes out over his shaky sighs and quiet moans, running a hand through Tai's hair, "You're... _enthusiastic_ tonight."

Tai makes a noise of confirmation as he begins dragging Qrow's lounge pants down his thighs, offering the bird a small kiss on his hip. 

After he tosses the bottoms aside, he pulls Qrow closer by his thighs, tossing the bird's legs over his shoulders. He finally offers the smaller man a glance when raven-haired man releases a nervous noise.

"I missed you," He murmurs, placing a kiss on Qrow's inner thigh, but the smaller man only glares at him a little.

"You keep saying that," He whispers, squirming as much as he can in Tai's hold on his legs, "And... and what are you _doing_?"

Tai sighs into Qrow's inner thigh, making it twitch, the sound almost disappointed. 

Qrow is... _sensitive_ , so to speak. He's only had less than a handful of lovers go down on him and... and he didn't particularly enjoy it.

 _Because_ he's sensitive. Because he can't hide away, he can't quiet himself. Because it's such an _intimate_ thing and he's so _open_ when it happens.

Because he's not the one in control when it happens.

Tai knows this, but he offers Qrow a small, comforting smile, and he kisses Qrow's thigh again.

"What's it look like?" He breathes husky, and Qrow's squirming pauses.

"I..." Qrow's voice cracks, and then he finally relaxes into Tai's hands, lets his head fall back against the pillow and stares at the ceiling, something very close to a whimper escaping him.

It's the closest thing Tai is going to get to consent, and the larger man grins softly before leaning down. Qrow's breath hitches when Tai places a kiss on the crook between his thigh and pelvis, and a hand latches onto shaggy hair. He does it again, tongue flicking over the skin for a brief moment, and a breathy, quiet moan escapes Qrow.

Qrow squirms, somewhat annoyed and somewhat apprehensive, when Tai just fucking _looks_ at him for a long moment. He feels his face heat up in agitation and embarrassment; fuck, he's almost _thirty_ , having a man stare at the apex of his thighs should _not_ be embarrassing.

He jerks, moaning in shock when Tai suddenly swallows him whole. He keens, trying to squirm, but Tai latches onto his hips tightly, holding him still as he suctions his lips. Qrow arches his back, though his hips still remain pressed into the bed by Tai's strong hands, the lither man's hands clutching his hair for some type of support. 

He already feels so exposed, so _sensitive_ , and the stimulation and the inability to hide is far too much.

He moans and gasps and whimpers, tugging at Tai's hair, but the brawler ignores his wordless pleads, keeping the tribeman's hips clutched tightly in his hands.

"Tai...!" Qrow whines, eyes watering.

Tai releases him with a quiet pop, nuzzling him with his nose briefly before his attention falls lower, and Qrow feels his face heat again as Tai takes in the arousal swollen entrance. He whimpers when Tai curiously runs a thumb over it, tugging it open slightly, gently.

"You're still opened up for me," Tai rasps, and Qrow bites his lip when Tai presses his thumb inside, grunting at the tight, wet warmth, "Mm, you gotta get better at getting the lube out, Qrow. You're still _wet_."

Qrow sighs out a moan at the low growl of Tai's voice, and he runs soothing fingers through the shaggy, blonde hair, staring up at the ceiling.

"Tai," He whimpers, "What's _with_ you?"

Tai pauses, and then Qrow lets out a surprised mewl, back arching when he feels a thick finger press inside.

"What's with me?" Tai murmurs against his thigh, watching in fascination as he enters in a second and third finger, "What's that mean?"

"Y-You," Qrow stutters, grunting, "You're being... _possessive_."

Tai pauses again, and Qrow groans, taking a moment to relax after the onslaught of stimulation.

Tai shifts, and Qrow glances down, blinking at the sight of red bleeding into the blue eyes. Qrow purses his lips nervously.

Because blue turning red is never a good thing.

Not for the Xiao Longs.

"I..." Tai murmurs, hooking his fingers a bit; Qrow squirms but then freezes when Tai's voice lowers into a true growl, "I _hate_ Ozpin, Qrow."

"T-Tai-" Qrow stutters again, gasping at the unexpected fury in Tai's voice.

"It's because of _him_ ," Tai continues, still staring up at him with crimson eyes, "After Raven left. He got a hold of you and Summer. Pulled you into his war. And now she's gone and you...."

Qrow swallows when Tai's other hand tightens on his leg, already feeling bruises forming.

"You're gone, too," Tai continues, letting his eyes fall closed, brows furrowed, "For weeks. For _months_. Fuck, this time around it was four months. Four months of dead silence. Four months of having to tell Yang and Ruby that I have no idea when you're coming back. Four months of not knowing if you even _are_ coming back. I... goddammit, Qrow, _I hate him so much_."

Qrow blinks up at the ceiling in shock, and then he rubs his lips together when he feels Tai shaking. Whether it is from anger or upset, he's not sure.

He tugs at the man's wrist until he takes the hint, removing his fingers and sliding back up Qrow's body until he resting his face in the crook of the bird's neck.

Qrow lets him rest his full weight on him, wrapping his arms around Tai's shoulder, one hand messing the fine hairs on the back of the blonde's neck. He tries to ignore just how _hard_ Tai is between his thighs and gather his thoughts.

"I'm sorry," He whispers, and Tai releases a wounded noise into his neck, "I... do you want me to take off? Maybe go back to teaching? I can... I can stay, Tai. I'll stay with you."

He feels Tai sighs shakily into his neck and it makes him shudder. When Tai leans back to look him in the eye, Qrow scratches his nails over blonde stubble, trying to comfort the red back into blue.

Tai's eyes stay red, but they are calmer now, the fury in them abated into upset.

" _Please_ ," Tai husks, and Qrow slides his other hand over Tai's cheek, "I can't... I can't keep sitting here, not knowing if you're coming back. Not anymore. Not after... not _after_."

Not after Raven left and never came back.

Not after Summer left and never came home.

Not after Qrow finally told him what Ozpin wanted from him.

"Okay," Qrow sighs shakily, brushing Tai's bangs back, "Okay, I'll... I'll ask Ozpin to move me down to minor things. I don't... I don't know if he'll like it."

He tries to ignore the way Tai scoffs at that, the way his eyes narrow.

"I can talk to the Signal headmaster to see if she'll let me come back," Qrow continues, "And I can stay home more. With you and Ruby and Yang."

Tai stares at him for a long moment, and Qrow tries to hide his nerves. Because he remembers a time when he and Tai fought side by side and he remembers what happened to those unlucky enough to be the target of those crimson eyes.

Tai suddenly crashes their lips back together, and Qrow moans in surprise. He kisses back, though, realizing that Tai had found what he had been looking for - his honesty and his regret and his intention to stay.

He lets Tai bite at his neck, leaning his head back to offer more room, and he invites Tai in by spreading his legs just a bit wider. It's with awkward jerks that Tai removes his sweatpants, never detaching his lips from Qrow's neck.

He hisses when he feels Tai breach him, but the brawler doesn't stop, continuing to slowly fill him until he is balls deep. Qrow can feel a sting and a burn from the stretch, but his fumbling in the shower and Tai's own ministrations make it only a minor pain. It might have been even better had Tai waited for him, but the larger man immediately begins moving once he is fully inside. It starts off with a few quick shallow thrusts before a new rhythm is created.

Qrow feels his breath get punched out of him when Tai begins thrusting hard, but slow. Each thrust - hard, precise, and _deep_ \- makes him release a quiet noise along with his breath. Then Tai gives him a particularly deep prodding that makes him keen, and he circles his hips in reaction, not really meaning to, and gasps when Tai groans in response.

"Oh, Tai," He moans breathlessly, squeezing his legs around Tai's waist, needing the man to understand what is happening inside him. Needs Tai to know how thick he is, how full he feels, how his slow fucking is making Qrow fall apart already. 

Qrow begins grinding his hips against Tai's thrusting, whimpering as he listens to Tai's strained huffs, dragging his hands over the brawler's sweat-slicked skin, digging his nails into his back. Tai hisses when the bird breaks skin, sweat dripping into the new wounds and burning them.

Qrow doesn't know how long Tai fucks him deep and slow, but it feels like _hours_ as he listens to the man breath heavily, huffing, grunting, and releasing an occasional groan.

Qrow suddenly cries out, tears springing to his eyes when Tai hits that spot, so deep and so good, and Tai growls in response. He pulls back, hands reaching down to clutch his hips so tightly that Qrow already feels bruises forming, pressing them down into the mattress. Qrow keens loudly when Tai begins fucking him with abandon, hard, fast, and deep, mercilessly hitting that little bundle inside him with each thrust. 

The sounds in the room devolve into Qrow moaning whimpering and keening, and Tai breathing harsh and grunting and growling, the sound of slapping skin, and the shaking of the bed frame. 

Qrow glances down at where they are connected, mesmerized by the sight of Tai's straining muscles, sweat-glazed abs tightening and loosening with each thrust. He feels a drop of something hit the inside of his forcibly spread thighs, and glances up, taking in the sight of Tai's furrowed brows, panting mouth, and sweating face, eyes still as crimson as fresh blood. The man's hair is stringy from the sweat, a drop or two hanging off of some strands.

Qrow whines when Tai moves just a bit harder, a bit more precisely, because now it is too much, _too much_ , and he wants to move his hips away, get some reprieve from the painful pleasure, but Tai holds him steady, holds his hips down against the mattress; all he can do is arch his back, nails digging into the man's forearms, and _fucking take it_.

Tai groans as his name becomes a mantra on Qrow's lips, licking up a bead of sweat that drips over his top lip. Qrow suddenly throws his head back, throwing up his arms to clutch the sheets behind his head. He wails, arching his back, hips still being held flat against the mattress by Tai, and Tai knows that he is finished now. 

He growls when that heat tightens around him, quickening his movements as Qrow moans hoarsely and helplessly below him, Tai continuing to fuck him through the whiteout. Tai releases a succession of grunts, hips stuttering before he suddenly stops and thrusts a few more languid times, riding out the high.

Tai nearly collapses over Qrow, catching himself with his forearms. The two pant heavily, hips stuttering every now and then, a whimper or two escaping Qrow, before Tai sighs heavily and allows himself to flop down beside Qrow. The brawler releases a shuttering breath, panting through his mouth twice before he begins breathing heavily through his nose, attempting to catch his breath. He brings up both hands to push back his sweaty hair as Qrow curls into him, resting his head on his heaving chest.

Qrow sighs out a whine as he prods at himself, hissing in both pain and annoyance at the sting and the slick.

"Not inside," He whisper-whines, and Tai grimaces.

"I know, I know," He sighs, letting his arm wrap around Qrow's shoulders and clutching him close, "I'm sorry, I... _lost_ it."

Qrow huffs tiredly, relaxing against Tai fully.

"No kidding," He grumbles, sighing as Tai pushes his sweaty bangs back.

"I'll help you clean up," Tai says, "Later."

"Later, he says," Qrow hisses, and Tai offers him a small, relaxed smile.

His eyes are still red.

"You meant that," Tai murmurs, and Qrow brushed his fingers over the larger man's cheek, "That you'd stay."

"Yeah," Qrow breathes, and he tries to ignore the way his voice cracks, "I... No matter what I feel about Oz's war, it's not worth hurting my family. I didn't... I didn't realize that you and the girls... that you-"

"Of course we worry," Tai rushes out, voice hushed and hoarse, "We _love_ you, Qrow. We can't lose you, too."

"I..." Qrow utters, and he scrunches his eyes and burrows further into Tai to hide, grumbling gently, "I... I love you, too...."

Tai only chuckles in response, clutching him tighter.

Qrow tries to ignore how victorious that laugh sounded.

...

Ozpin, of course, had been put upon when he had barged into his office and told him he's going to be a teacher and he wants to cut back on missions.

Qrow is, after all, the best at spying thanks to Ozpin's _"gift"_.

Glynda, though, had looked at him as if she were seeing him in a whole new light when he brought up his family.

When Ozpin tried to deny him, the glare she had thrown his way could've melted the entirety of Solitas.

And, of course, Ozpin was forced to give in.

The look of relief Tai gave him and tearful hugs from the girls made it worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, btw, but I find it is good to take breaks, otherwise writing starts to feel like a chore and that's never good  
> It's the reason my other stories are incomplete; I burnt myself out on them, so  
> Anyways


	10. By the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Sunhawk Ebi is given a gift by his Queen and conspiring happens
> 
> Also known as my excuse to write some medieval style porn and dirty-talk, and to steal some stuff from Troy (2004, with Brad Pitt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND!
> 
> So this story is based in a Horizon Zero Dawn-type world. Horizon Zero Dawn is set in the 31st century, in a world where humans live in scattered tribal-like populations with limited access to technology. Their technologically advanced predecessors are remembered as the "Old Ones". Large robotic creatures, known as "machines", dominate the Earth. For the most part, they peacefully coexist with humans, who occasionally hunt them for parts. However, a phenomenon known as the "Derangement" has caused machines to become more aggressive towards humans, and larger and deadlier machines have begun to appear. There are four tribes that are prominently featured: the Nora, the Carja, the Banuk, and the Oseram. 
> 
> The Nora are fierce hunter-gatherers who live in the mountains and worship nature as the "All-Mother", and they are ruled by a council of women known as the Mothers. The Carja are desert-dwelling city builders who worship the Sun and have the most amount of claimed territory known as the Sundom, where they are ruled by the Sun-King. The Banuk are nomadic and live in the freezing mountains who believe that the blue light the machines emit are spirits, which they worship; they are split into different "weraks", each ruled by a chief and advised by a shaman, and their main territory is The Cut. The Oseram are tinkerers known for their metalworking, brewing, and arguing, with their territory known as The Claim; their leadership is unknown.
> 
> Before the start of the game, the Carja's 12th King, Mad Sun-King Jiran believed that he could appease the increasingly hostile machines by offering them sacrifices. He created a group of soldiers fanatically loyal to him rather than the monarchy called the Kestrels, and he would send them along with ordinary soldiers out on missions known as the Red Raids, where they would invade other tribes and capture groups of their people to be taken to his summer palace called Sunfall and be placed in a large arena called the Sun-Ring. In front of thousands of spectators, machines would be released into the arena to kill their victims. Some captives managed to avoid being sacrificed because of their skill at capturing machines; they were therefore used to capture machines to be loosed on the victims. While not all Carja were in favor of his cruelty, those who spoke out would be placed in the Sun-Ring themselves, including his own eldest son. In response, his younger son Avad fled with his honor guard to The Claim, rallied the Oseram, and invaded the capital of the Sundom, Meridian. Carja soldiers who were disillusioned by Jiran joined their march, swelling the size of their troops. Though Avad tried to reason with his father, he was forced to kill him. The people of the Sundom believe that the King is chosen by the Sun itself and that by killing him, the world would be destroyed by extinguishing the Sun. Therefore, when the Sun remained, the liberators used it as proof that the Mad King was not in the Sun's favor, allowing Avad to take his father's place as Sun-King.
> 
> Grimm will be replacing machines, and when they disperse they will leave behind the white, bone-like pieces each one has.
> 
> Salem - flashback Salem with blonde hair and blue eyes - will be taking the place of Jiran.
> 
> Oscar will be her and the deceased Ozma's son.
> 
> Her Kestrels will obviously have to include Tyrian. He will be taking the place of Helis, Jiran's most devout and cruel worshiper - in the game, he was known as the Stacker of Corpses, so I thought it was fitting.
> 
> In HZD some hunt machines for sport, and in the Carja the most proficient of these hunters are called the Sunhawks, which is what I'll be referring to the Ace-Ops as.
> 
> In HZD, the Carja consider the Nora to be savages as they are less advanced than them.
> 
> The Branwen Tribe will be a combination of the Nora and Oseram. They will be hunter-gatherers who raid Dust mines, tinker with weapons, and hunt Grimm for their bones, and their territory will be the Claim.
> 
> Faunus will still exist in this world.
> 
> I'm keeping the name Carja cuz I like it.
> 
> The Altesian Tribe will take the Banuk's place in the Cut and will have their scattered weraks.
> 
> WARNINGS INCLUDE: Clover/Qrow, Tai/Raven/Summer, some implied violent Raven/Tai sex, ABO Dyanmics, rough sex, surprise mating (but welcomed; there is NO noncon), period-expected treated of certain genders,

"Can I help you, Kestrel?" Clover grunts, lips pursed as he makes his way through the palace halls, the smirking scorpion following his long strides easily.

"Why, yes, Sunhawk," Tyrian nearly purrs, and Clover glares straight ahead, willing the fellow alpha to be on his way, "Our gracious Sun-Queen has left a gift for you in your chambers."

"A gift?" Clover narrows his eyes. He doesn't remember doing anything to recieve something from their Queen; and if it is a trick, he doesn't remember doing anything to ignite her wrath, either. 

He is smart. He knows to keep his thoughts about these raids to himself.

"Indeed," Tyrian leers, and Clover curls his lips in distaste. 

They've just returned from a new raid, and Clover is hot and tired and wishes to bathe before collapsing into his bed and drowning out all thoughts of the innocents being unnecessarily sacrificed to the Creatures of Grimm, and Tyrian stalking him to his chambers is grating on him.

"Her Radiance has been impressed with your work as of late," Tyrian continues, "She feels you've done a _wonderous_ job as the new Captain of the Sunhawks, and she has offered you a gift of respite, chosen from this most recent raid."

"And how long is this _respite_?" Clover mutters, not quite registering the Kestrel's words.

Tyrian cackles, "It lasts as long as your loyalty does, Captain."

Clover raises his brow, and then he grunts when he realizes Tyrian is not going to divulge any further and pushes his way past him.

He ignores the older alpha's laughter, slamming the door to his chambers closed with a loud bang and sighs in relief when he is met with silence.

And then he blinks at the sight before him, raising a brow.

The omega he stares at scowls at him, backing away further, seemingly trying to sink into the wall. He is paler than Clover is used to, growing up in the desert Sundom and only knowing those with darker skin tones. His eyes are ruby red and there is a fierceness in them as they glare at him. He wears only a loose cloth tunic and leather trousers, laced up loosely. His feet are bare and his hands are bound in front of them, though the teeth marks on the bindings indicate he's been trying to get loose.

Clover can't help it when his lips twitch upward, "And who might you be?"

The omega purses his lips, glaring at the floor, and Clover snorts as he removes his armor plating in an attempt to get more comfortable, slowly making his way over to the smaller man.

"I believe," He says softly, "I asked you a question."

The omega sucks in a sharp breath, muttering, "I would think you would know who I am, Carja."

"All I see," Clover states, getting into the omega's space, "Is an omega running his mouth in spite of the rather precarious position he seems to be in."

The omega purses his lips again, remaining silent, and Clover smirks. He brings up a hand to brush his fingers over the dark bangs, letting it go when the omega jerks his face away.

"Well?" He prods.

"You should know who I am," The omega says again, "You were with the other soldiers that attacked my tribe."

"Ah," Clover sighs, "You're a part of the Branwens, then? I didn't think a tribe as savage as yours would make something that looks like you."

"I am not a thing," The Branwen sneers, "You-"

" _You,_ " Clover interrupts, "Still haven't told me who you are."

"Qrow," The omega mutters, voice hushed, "My sister is the Branwen Chief."

"Mm," Clover hums, " _Was_ the Chief, you mean."

He takes the omega's hands, holding them steady despite the smaller man attempting to jerk away from him. He shakes the Branwen still when he pulls out a dagger, cutting the bindings free from the pale wrists.

"Where is my sister?" Qrow whispers, rubbing at the sores on his wrists, avoiding Clover's eye, "Her mates? They took her children, too, my nieces. Where are they?"

"It's of no consequence," Clover says, setting his dagger on his bedside table.

He quickly spins around, latching onto the bird tightly when the omega makes a move to jolt at him. He spins the smaller man around, pulling his back flush with Clover's front, one of the alpha's arms locked around the front of his shoulders, the other hand pressed flat against the omega's forehead and forcing his head back into the alpha's shoulder.

"You don't want to do that, pretty bird," He murmurs into the omega's ear, holding him tighter when he attempts to jerk free.

"My nieces are _children_!" The omega growls, "Do you people not even spare children from your ill-begotten sacrifices? What did you do with them?"

"Be calm," Clover orders, "Any children taken from your trib will serve the palace."

"And my sister?" Qrow hisses, "Her mates? The others you stole?"

"As you said," Clover murmurs, "Sacrifices."

Qrow makes a wounded noise, and then he stills his struggles, "And you have the tenacity to call _my_ people savages."

"It is the will of my Queen," Clover states lowly, pushing the thoughts of how right the omega is to the back of his mind.

"Then your Queen is mad," Qrow whispers, and then Clover drops him to the floor in one quick movement.

He doesn't need anyone to overhear the omega speak ill of the Sun-Queen.

"Make yourself useful, _gift_ ," Clover orders, smiling when the omega sneers up at him, "And prepare a bath. The bathing chambers are right through that door."

The Branwen glares up at him, lips pursed tightly, eyes bright, and Clover doesn't think he's ever seen an omega more beautiful.

He watches as the omega slowly stands, keeping up his glares, before he turns and makes his way to the bathing room.

Clover chuckles, and he tries to drown out the voice in the back of his head that tells him that the smaller man speaks the truth, that the Sun-Queen is mad, that their Red Raids are cruel and do little to appease the Creatures of Grimm.

These thoughts will only get him put in his own cage.

...

"Have you been enjoying your gift, Sunhawk?" Tyrian smirks during court, and Clover stands firm when Queen Salem's eyes cut to him from her seat on her throne.

"Aye," He murmurs, allowing himself to relax when Salem smiles at him, almost gently.

" _Marvelous_ ," She coos, and Clover can't help but glance toward the prince when the freckled boy flinches, "I'm very happy you are pleased with your gift, Sunhawk Ebi. You deserve it for your loyalty and your fierceness in enacting upon my cause."

"Of course, Your Radiance," Clover mumbles.

Prince Oscar stares at him, and Clover can't help but feel that the prince almost seems betrayed by him.

Clover hopes that the boy keeps it to himself. After all, King Ozma being thrown into the Sun-Ring for speaking out against his wife's cruelty proves that she is not above sacrificing her own family.

"The Branwen Chief proved very strong," Salem states, "Her mates, as well. I do not trust the Chief to leave nor her alpha mate, but her submissive mate... Take the beta out with your Kestrels during your next Grimm hunt, Tyrian. Allow her to help you capture them; her skills in the Ring may prove to be useful."

"Of course, My Grace," Tyrian smiles, and Clover purses his lips in distaste at the love in the Faunus' eyes.

Well, at least his gift will know that his family is safe.

For the most part.

...

"Tyrian seems fond of you," Clover states, arms sprawled along the ledge of the bath, relaxing in the warm water and watching the omega clean his armor more violently than necessary.

"I don't know him," Qrow mutters, and Clover smiles at the attitude the omega has yet to lose.

"The Faunus," Clover provides, "Scorpion in nature."

Qrow pauses before he shakes his head in disgust, continuing to mend the leather armor and clean the metal plates.

"He wants in my bed," Qrow states, and Clover freezes for a brief moment before humming.

"Come here," He orders, and Qrow lifts his eyes upward as if praying for patience before he sighs heavily and sets the armor and cleaning supplies aside.

He sits next to Clover's head, staring down at him with crossed arms and palpable impatience.

"He knows better than to force himself there," Clover tries to assure him, "The Sun-Queen will not allow him to harm you so long as you are considered mine."

Qrow suddenly gains a gleam in his eyes that sends a pulse of want throughout his body, and Clover locks his jaw to keep from doing something he regrets when he omega leans down into his air space.

"Do _you_ not want in my bed?" He asks, voice almost innocently curious if not for that damn gleam in those garnet orbs, "You've had me for over a week now, and you've only had me tend to your chambers. Sunhawk Ebi."

Clover swallows thickly before he leans in closer, eyeing the omega's lips before cutting his gaze upward to catch those eyes. Qrow blinks at him, and Clover smirks slowly.

"When I am in your bed, pretty bird," He murmurs, "It will be because you _invited_ me."

Qrow stares at him for a long moment, lips parting in surprise. _When_ , Clover said, not _if_. Clover grins when the smell of slick hits his nose, sweet and syrupy, and then the Branwen flushes and jerks away, scoffing.

"I still don't know of my sister and her mates, Carja," Qrow mutters, "Nor of my nieces."

Clover sighs.

...

"Sunhawk Ebi."

Clover freezes on his way back to his chambers, standing at attention.

"Prince Oscar," He bows shallowly.

"I..." The Prince glances around, almost nervously, "The Branwen Chief's daughters. Mother gifted them to me as personal servants. They keep asking after their uncle."

Clover blinks at the information before responding, "The Branwen omega has not been harmed, my prince. I assure you no harm will befall him under my care."

The Prince relaxes minutely before smiling at him nervously, "They are kind. His nieces."

"I'm sure, your highness," Clover murmurs.

"They are my age," The Princes adds, and Clover purses his lips.

Dammit.

...

"Where are we?" Qrow murmurs, trying to jerk his upper arm free from Clover's hold, but Clover merely tightens his grip.

"Be silent," Clover demands softly, glancing around the stands to ensure no one pays them any mind, "It was by Her Radiance's good grace that you are even here. If you cause problems, I can't ensure you won't be punished."

Qrow simply glares at him for a moment, though his struggles halt.

"Where are we?" He asks again.

"This is the Sun-Ring," Clover answers, "I felt you should see. After learning about your nieces, I felt you should know of your sister and her mates, as well."

Qrow's lips part in understanding, and then he stares down at the arena with a dread in his gaze.

"That's Taiyang," He murmurs, staring down at the caged alpha pacing back and forth like a raging dragon, and then his eyes flicker to the caged dominant gazing up at the spectators in defiance, "Raven."

"This is where the Queen takes her sacrifices," Clover whispers gently, running a hand up one of the omega's arms to rest it on his shoulder, "They will release them first. Before releasing the Grimm."

Qrow suddenly whips his head around to gaze at him, eyes wild, "Where's Summer?"

"Shh," Clover says lowly, "I assume you mean your sister's submissive mate. She had already been in the Ring. The Sundom has a very different view of submissive and omegas than the other tribes. The Queen had assumed she'd die quickly, but she trapped the Grimm instead. She's been sending her out with the Kestrels to capture Grimm for the arena ever since."

"Where do they keep them?" Qrow asks, "The sacrifices that survive."

Clover eyes him for a moment, knowing that the omega is fishing for information.

So he remains silent, lets Qrow glare at him before the omega's attention is caught by the roaring of the crowd as the caged are opened.

Clover keeps his eyes on the Branwen as he watches his sister and brother fight the Grimm, weaponless and helpless. Watches as the might of the Branwens is put on display for the crowd, as the alpha and the dom nearly tear the Grimm in the arena apart with their bare hands.

Clover thinks that the crowd is so rambunctious because of the Chief and her mates. Before them, none survived the arena, at least not for as long as they have. Clover thinks that they give the crowd some semblance of hope that maybe the Queen is not as strong as she seems, that maybe one day this nightmare will end.

And when the sacrifices are over and the crowds dispersing, Clover leads Qrow through the bowels of Sunfall where the sacrifices are kept.

And he stands back as the omega rushes forward at the sight of his sisters and brother, reaching through the bars of the cell to latch onto the submissive's hand.

"Raven," He breathes, and Clover lets his eyes fall shut in resignation at how sad the smaller man sounds, "Summer, Tai, I-"

"Hush," The Chief commands, voice strong yet gentle, "Are you well?"

Her eyes cut to him, but Qrow shakes his head.

"He hasn't hurt me," He says, and he looks up at the blonde alpha when the larger man latches onto his arm almost desperately.

"Yang?" He asks, "Ruby?"

"They've been given to the prince," He murmurs, rushing to explain when the three inside the cell tense, "But they're safe. The prince is not like his mother. He treats them kindly. Keeps them to himself so no guard or soldier can even look at them. He's as young as they are."

"I see," Raven murmurs. Her eyes cut to Clover once more, narrowing a bit, and then her gaze softens as she looks back down at her twin, brushing her fingers over his cheek.

"Do not fight," She orders, and Qrow tenses, "My daughters are safe. We can manage the Grimm just fine. You are our only wild card, and I will not allow you to be hurt. We will get through this, of that I assure you. You need not worry for us."

Qrow remains silent, and then the tension bleeds out of him as he nods in understanding.

Clover feels the glares of the sisters and the brother burn into his back as he leads the omega away.

...

"Thank you," Qrow murmurs, keeping his eyes lowered to his work as he mends the leather trousers of Clover's armor, "For allowing me to see them."

"No consequence," Clover murmurs back, eyeing him as he sharpens his sword slowly with the wetstone.

"Why did you allow to me to see them?" Qrow asks, glancing up and catching his eye. The intensity in Clover's gaze makes him swallow and lower his eyes once more, feeling a heat pulsing between his thighs. 

He shouldn't. Not for his captor.

His admittedly kind captor whom has accommodated him in more ways than he should. Not unless he wishes to be punished himself, lose his standing as a Sunhawk and get thrown into that Ring.

"You know where your nieces stay now," Clover shrugs, offering Qrow a small smirk, "And now you know where their mothers and father stay. You may also know... that they escort the submissive out of the dungeons at the beginning of each week, every midday."

Qrow blinks at him before tossing the mended trousers aside and standing. Clover eyes him as he halts in front of him, leaning down into his space, inspecting him.

And then Clover sucks in a deep breath when the Branwen brushes a hand over his cheek, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch like a starving man.

He's not so prideful he won't admit to thinking about the omega's soft touch since he first saw him in his chambers, that he's been thinking about how bright those eyes would shine in the throwes of passion, what his voice would sound like.

He's not so prideful he won't admit to imagining what that wet heat between those long legs felt like.

"You know what I'll do with that information, Sunhawk," The bird murmurs, and Clover grins up at him, clutching at the hand on his cheek.

"I do," He says, "And I'll be away until nightfall at the beginning of the week for a hunt. What will you be doing in my absence, pretty bird?"

Qrow huffs out a small sound of amusement, and Clover tosses his wetstone and blade aside when the omega makes a move to straddle him.

Clover gazes up at him with bright eyes, reverently running a hand up the bird's clothed back.

Qrow arches into him, leaning down to share breathing space.

"Do you still want in my bed, Carja?" Qrow murmurs, lips twitching, and Clover swallows thickly.

He eyes pink lips, leaning up to catch them, but the Branwen suddenly shifts, hopping out of his lap and making his way toward the bath chamber.

"I do not spread my legs for raiders, Sunhawk," The omega snaps.

Clover hisses, letting himself fall onto his back on the hard stone floor.

_Fuck._

...

Clover eyes the burning village blankly, and then he glances back down at the alpha cowering before his mercy.

When he hesitates to bring his sword down, Arthur kills the man himself.

The Kestrel snarls his disbelief to the Queen, and Salem eyes him knowingly.

"May I inquire about your hesitance, Sunhawk Ebi?" She says.

"I apologize, Your Radiance," Clover keeps his eyes lowered in deference, "I have not been feeling quite like myself this morning."

She stares down at him for a long moment before smiling coldly.

"The omega I gifted you with wormed his way into my son's chambers," She says and Clover stills, "He took the two girls I gifted my son and managed to sneak them into Sunfall. He intercepted the soldiers that were going to take the submissive out hunting again. He left the Chief and her alpha mate, but the submissive and the two girls are nowhere to be found."

"I see," Clover breathes out in his shock, "And... the omega?"

"Hm," She hums, "I assumed sending him to the harems would teach him his place."

Clover stills, and then he surprises himself and everyone else when he glares up at his queen.

"Where is he?" He demands, and Salem stares down at him darkly.

"Perhaps," She hisses, "Having time away from a whore whispering in your ear will do you well."

"Perhaps relinquishing my gift," Clover hisses back, "Will make me question my loyalty, Sun-Queen."

Salem clenches her hands on the arms of her throne tightly. She opens her mouth to speak, but Arthur cuts her off.

"Your Radiance," He mumbles hesitantly, "The Sunhawks are your best warriors. Without their loyalty, our might will take a hit. I urge you to consider keeping him happy for the time being."

Clover ignores his hushed words, keeping his eyes locked with the Queen's.

She purses her lips before barking out, "I've already given him to the soldiers."

Clover doesn't bother to wait to be dismissed. He rushes from the throne room, making his way to the soldier barracks as quickly as possible. 

He hears the laughter first. Sees Tyrian clutching Qrow tightly second. Sees the way Qrow tries to recoil into Tyrian third.

The Faunus holds the omega tightly, holding his tunic aside and baring his hip for the unnamed soldier holding the hot brand. And when Tyrian buries his face into Qrow neck, Qrow trying to cringe away from both him and the brand, Clover sees red. 

He storms his way into the barracks, most soldiers making a pathway for him. He sees his Sunhawks near the back, fists clenched and eyes narrowed but unable to do anything for fear of the Queen's wrath.

Harriet catches his eyes first, and then they all stand at attention and watch silently as he surprises the soldier holding the brand, snatching it from his hands and shoving the heated metal onto his cheek.

The man goes down with a scream, and he twists around to glare at Tyrian, ignoring the sudden silence in the room and the man whimpering at his feet.

"Give him to me," He growls, and Tyrian grins at him before releasing Qrow, holding his hands up in surrender.

Clover latches onto Qrow tightly, quickly throwing an arm under his shoulders and knees and carrying him from the room.

Qrow jumps out of his arms when they reach his chambers, snarling about egos of alphas.

"What have you done?" Clover demands, and Qrow whirls around to glare at him spitefully. Clover eyes the bruise under his eye, knowing that the soldiers were anything but gentle when they caught the omega after sneaking his family away.

"Your _pigs_ attempted to brand me and you're asking what _I've_ done?" The bird snarls.

"You freed your nieces," Clover states, "And the submissive. You're lucky you weren't tossed to the Grimm."

"You _gave_ me the information, Sunhawk!" The omega, yells, "You did it _willingly_!"

"I thought you'd be _safe_!" Clover snarls back, and Qrow blinks in surprise, "I thought you'd take the opportunity to take the children to your sisters and brother and leave with them! Not stay and get caught like a fool!"

"We are not fools for worrying for our children first and ourselves second," Qrow hisses before his voice softens, "The Altesian Tribe. In the the Cut. They are our sister tribe. We trade Dust and Grimm bones with them. I tried to free Raven and Tai, but she told me to just allow Summer to take the girls to the Cut to contact to Altesians. To gather numbers. Raven and Taiyang can distract them with entertainment at your Sun-Ring. If we all left, they would simply raid the Claim for surviving Branwens for more sacrifices. If they are still here, Summer and my nieces have a better chance at reaching the Cut and convincing Chief James, Chief Robyn, and Chief Jacques and their weraks to aid them in a liberation."

"Liberation," Clover breathes slowly, and Qrow eyes him with blood bright eyes.

"It's time the Mad Queen fell, Sunhawk," The omega states.

...

Clover awakens with a quick blink, instincts screaming at him, and he twists in his bed to latch onto Qrow's arm before the bird can bring the dagger down onto his neck.

Qrow struggles, but Clover pulls the smaller man beneath him, tossing the dagger somewhere unimportant. He eyes Qrow until he stops struggling, tiring himself out and glaring up at Clover spitefully.

"You want me dead, pretty bird?" Clover murmurs, and Qrow purses his lips.

"I want to ensure the liberation goes smoothly, Sunhawk," Qrow actually asnwers, surprising him, "Your presence might make that difficult."

Clover hums, "Even without me, the rest of my Sunhawks may prove a problem to your people, as well. Elm, especially, may give you trouble."

"Well, I don't have access to _their_ chambers," Qrow grumbles, and Clover can't help but chuckle.

"If a liberation is coming, I must find a way to secure the prince," Clover mumbles thoughtfully and Qrow blinks up at him, "His reign is sure to bring peace back to the Sundom."

Qrow furrows his brows up at him, obviously confused as to where Clover's loyalties lie, and Clover offers hims a small smile.

He leans down to breath in Qrow's air and his smile morphs into something smug when the omega's breath hitches.

"Tell me, pretty bird," Clover asks, "Is this your way of inviting me into your bed?"

Qrow blinks slowly, and then he stares up at him with wide, bright eyes.

Clover thinks if he dies gazing into those ruby orbs, he'll die peacefully.

"You're asking?" Qrow whispers, Clover closes his eyes and leans into his touch when the omega brushes fingers down the bridge of his nose.

"Regardless of my current standing as a raider, pretty bird," He murmurs, "I do not take what is so much _sweeter_ given freely."

Qrow hums, the noise a bit shaky, and he brushes the fingers further downward, over Clover's jaw to his neck to his chest.

Clover sucks in a breath when those fingers brush over him, already aching at the mere thought of the Branwen giving himself to him.

Qrow jolts when he feels the hardness through the cloth trousers, quickly pulling his hand away. Clover eyes him, but he sees no fear or disgust in the bird's eyes, only curiosity and a hint of awe.

"For me?" He murmurs, almost seeming confused, and Clover brushes his nose over the smaller man's cheek.

"For you," He rasps, and the omega's breath hitches, and Clover nearly groans when the smell of slick hits his senses.

"I..." Qrow hesitates, and biting his lip, and Clover eyes the movement closely, "In my tribe, omegas are not treated as they are here. We are free. We are warriors. But we still have duties. To our alphas and dominants. To their ruts. I-"

"Oh, for _shame_ ," Clover breathes, nosing at the omega's neck, and Qrow breathes out shakily at the ticklish feeling, "No one's approached you outside a rut, then? That is... that is _such_ a shame. Because I've been _dreaming_ about it."

"Dreaming?" Qrow hitches, latching onto broad biceps when the alpha leans back to look him in the eye.

The teal eyes shine brightly in the moonlight, and Qrow shifts when white teeth gleam down at him.

" _Dreaming_ ," Clover husks, "About your skin. Your hair. Your _heat_."

Qrow makes a soft noise, and Clover buries his face into that pale neck, grunting a bit at the mere thought.

"To be _inside_ ," He continues and he sucks in a breath when the omega undulates beneath him, "To feel that tight _cunt_ , how _wet_ you'll be for me when I fuck you."

"You're vile," Qrow whimpers, and Clover chuckles breathlessly.

"For _you_ ," He reiterates, voice still a husky growl, and Qrow blinks up at him slowly.

"Will you invite me into your bed, pretty bird?"

...

Clover relaxes back in his sheets, naked and unashamed as he gazes up at the omega with a near reverence. Qrow is not shy, but there is a hesitance there that tells Clover the smaller man does not engage in such solicit activities often. Or perhaps he doesn't engage at all barring an alpha or dominant's rut.

Which implies he may not be used to giving pleasure, let alone recieving it.

The lither of the two had seemed almost embarrassed when Clover had asked for him to help remove his clothes. But the omega had done it. Unlaced his tunic and trousers curiously. Ran his fingers over Clover's arms and chest and abs. Grazed his nails over his scars; some small and inconsequential, some rough and raised, some carved into him with a cruelty only his tribe new, some torn into him with the viscous teeth of the Grimm. Traced the line of coarse hairs from his navel to his groin. 

Clover grins when the omega eyes him, jutting proudly under his gaze, long and thick and aching for the warmth between those thighs.

"Do I pass your inspection, pretty bird?" He murmurs, grin widening when the smaller man jolts and then flushes, glaring down at him.

"Hm," The omega hums, eyes lifting up to the ceiling in an attempt to avoid the intense teal gaze, "You're not disappointing."

"Oh?" Clover husks, reaching up to tug at the thin tunic hanging onto the lithe body loosely, "Have you seen better, then?"

"Well-"

Clover silences him by cutting his eyes to him, and the omega can't help but smile a little, pursing his lips an attempt to hide it.

"A rhetorical question, love," Clover says sternly and then grins again when the smaller man releases a noise of amusement.

And then Qrow falls silent when large hands reach behind him, tugging at the lacings of his tunic. He keeps his eyes on the wall beyond Clover's shoulder as the alpha slides the loose tunic from his shoulders and tosses the cloth somewhere unimportant.

Clover breathes in deeply at the sight of all that pale skin revealed to him. He eyes the scattering of scars before he noses at the omega's neck, running blunt nails up the lean spine gently. Qrow releases a shaky noise, arching toward him, back twitching, and Clover groans softly before allowing himself a quick taste of that slender throat.

_"Hughm..."_

The soft noise nearly breaks Clover, and he latches onto Qrow's jaw tightly, jerking the omega closer and attaching their lips. The kiss is needy and the smacking sound of their lips seems loud in the quiet room. When Qrow sighs into the kiss, brushing his hands over Clover's hair and chest, Clover grunts and tosses Qrow down.

Qrow gasps when his back hits the sheets and he gazes up at Clover as the alpha crawls over him, broad shoulders rolling. Qrow digs his nails into tanned skin when Clover reattaches their lips.

Clover allows the omega to explore him, to feel him, knowing that alphas and doms in rut care little for anything but their own gratification. Knows that Qrow has probably never had a true opportunity to feel his partners, to taste them, and Clover knows that those same alphas and doms probably did little to offer the omega any pleasure of his own.

He's been in rut plenty of times. He knows how it goes.

He uses the distraction of their lips to unlace Qrow's trousers, and he drags his lips to the omega's neck once they're undone, tugging them down long legs.

He only pulls back once he's sure he's left a mark, and he takes in the sight of the bare lithe body beneath him.

"You slay me," Clover murmurs, and Qrow offers him a small smile.

"And you talk too much," He says, so Clover lets a hand drift over the omega's heat.

Qrow releases a gasp and Clover eyes his face for any sign of rejection, but he can only see desire in the flush of his face and the parting of his lips. 

He smiles when Qrow cries out sharply, letting his own eyes fall shut in bliss at the wet tightness encompassing his fingers. His fingers move smoothly, pressing further and further in until the body beneath him undulates and arches in time with his push and pull.

Oh, but this is so much better than all his fantasies.

He slides his palm up the length of the slender thigh, settling his weight between the omega's legs. Qrow bites his lip almost coyly, let his arms rest on the alpha's broad shoulders, wraps a leg over Clover's hip, and Clover loses whatever semblance of patience he had been holding onto. And he slides his fingers out smoothly and thrusts inside in one hard movement.

Qrow throws his head back with a sharp cry of pleasure, and Clover moves within him with a smooth, hard rhythm. His breaths are short and sharp and pulled from his lungs by the omega's hot core, and he revels in the drag of nails across his back.

Qrow's moans are music to his ears and, yet, it is not enough.

"Look at me," He orders breathlessly, " _Look at me_. That's it, love. Can you say my name? Say my name for me."

Qrow makes a noise, but Clover can't tell if it is one of protest or agreement. 

But still, he - 

"C-Clover," He moans, and Clover groans, burying his face into the smaller man's neck. His movements become jarring, erratic, when his name becomes a mantra on those lips. 

He can smell the omega's scent wafting from the mating glands beading beneath his skin, can feel the hot core squeezing him almost painfully tight, can hear how he gasps his name breathlessly, and when nails break the skin on his back, he can't help himself when he feels his knot swelling despite not being in a rut, despite the omega not being in heat, and he presses forward to lock them together and he bites down onto the glands until skin breaks and chemicals bind them together.

Qrow cries out sharply and Clover groans as his taste fills his senses and -

And he doesn't think he'll ever come this hard in his lifetime again.

...

"We worship the Sun," Clover murmurs, eyeing Qrow's hand as he plays with Clover's fingers, "We believe that the King or Queen are chosen by the Sun itself. Killing them is forbidden. Because they are chosen by the Sun, murdering them could extinguish the Sun and release the Buried Shadow."

"You don't believe that," Qrow whispers back, and Clover glances down at him curiously. The omega hadn't seemed upset or angry or resigned or any other negative emotion he can connect with Clover claiming him rather unexpectedly. Rather, he appears relaxed and content.

"No, I don't believe that," He agrees when Qrow raises a brow at his appraisal, "But my people do."

"So you never turned against her," Qrow adds, "Because your people would panic even if they hated her."

"Yes," Clover husks, "But if your sister manages to convince the Altesians to commit an invasion, then it is out of my hands. My concern will be getting the prince to safety. Getting him on the throne."

"You could take him to the Claim," Qrow offers, "If my tribe sees that yours is just as against these sacrifices as we are, they will help. Especially if they see children in your own tribe are being affected."

Clover hums thoughtfully in response, and then he glances back down at Qrow.

"And when this is over," He asks, "What will you do?"

Qrow meets his eyes and his ruby orbs gleam with a knowing shine and his lips pull up into a smile that makes Clover pulse with want once more. 

"Oh?" Qrow nearly purs, "Are you asking where I'll go when your Queen falls? If I'll wait for you? Or will I go back to my tribe?"

"I have to stay," Clover hisses, twisting until Qrow is trapped beneath him again, "The Kestrels are loyal to her alone and will have to fall. The prince is young and will need guidance."

"And _you'd_ like to offer that guidance?" Qrow mocks, lips still twitched up in that smile, and Clover rolls his shoulders in agitation.

"My Sunhawks are the best soldiers the Carja has to offer," Clover states, "Regardless of who remains loyal or who defects to our side, we will need to be there for him."

Qrow hums, brushing his fingers over Clover's jawline, "And my tribe needs me."

Qrow barely finishes the sentence before Clover latches onto his wrist, jerking his hand away from his jaw, and he tugs harshly to twist Qrow onto his stomach.

Qrow gasps, half in pleasure and half in pain, when Clover sinks inside with one quick movement and he begins a slow, harsh rhythm.

"I don't think I can let you go," Clover rasps into the smaller man's neck.

Qrow lets out a sharp moan, pulling an arm back to clutch at Clover's hair.

"Hm, that's okay," Qrow sighs out when another thrust hits home, "I don't think I can, either."

Clover pauses, panting into Qrow's neck - right over the mating bite - and then he sighs out harshly before starting over, his movements much more gentle.

"We'll figure it out," Qrow murmurs comfortingly, "When everything is settled."

Clover nips at the mating scar and he allows himself to relax into his omega's wet heat until the sun rises.

...

He leaves Qrow to sleep in his chambers the next morning, making his way into the bowels of Sunfall alone and using his standing as Sunhawk Captain to his advantage.

At this point, the only remaining sacrifices are the Branwen Chief and her alpha mate, so when the thick smell of rut hits his senses, he knows to be weary; knows that they will be twice as aggressive as two dominants missing their submissive during their time of need.

He approaches the cell door cautiously, ignoring the loud grunts and growls. The sounds come to an immediate halt when he clears his throat, two sets of piercing eyes snapping toward him.

Chief Raven slides to her feet smoothly, prowls toward him with a predatory gleam in her red eyes as she takes him in, unashamed in her nudity. 

Her lips curl into a snarl as the alpha walks behind her, and he knows that she has caught a whiff of his scent.

His mingled scent.

"What have you done?" She growls lowly as the blonde alpha behind her hisses, catching his scent as well, "You _putrid_ -"

"Do you have an idea of when your liberation will be here?" He interrupts her, and the wrath in her eyes makes him thankful for the cage that separates them.

"What do you care?" Taiyang rasps, voice low and hoarse and filled with violent intent as he glances Clover over, "Qrow-"

"Is fine," He interrupts again, and he can't help but smile serenely as both red and blue eyes narrow dangerously at him, "I simply need a timeline. So that I may take the prince to the Claim to meet with your people. Rally more liberators to meet with the Altesians."

Raven tilts her head thoughtfully, her glare still dark and dangerous, and her lips curl in distaste.

"Summer should have already made it to the Cut," She states, "I know that Chief James and his werak will come to our aid, along with Chief Robyn's. Chief Jacques is a toss up, but regardless we will still have plenty in our ranks. If you wish to take the boy to the Claim for safety, I suggest you do it by next sunrise."

"Thank you," Clover concedes, turning to walk away before Raven's voice stops him.

"I will speak with Qrow when your Queen is cold and buried, Carja," She demands, "If this mating is something he denies, you will join her."

Clover smiles again, "Understood."

...

And then he returns to his chambers and he asks for Qrow one last time before he sneaks into the prince's chambers and drags him on the journey to the Claim.

The remaining members of the Branwens meet them with suspicion and ferocity, but then the Branwen's submissive is suddenly their with the daughters and the two girls latch onto Prince Oscar with a surprising protectiveness.

The submissive eyed him, nose scrunching in distaste, "You claimed him?"

"I won't apologize," He meets her eye.

She hums, giving him a once over. She glances at her daughters and the prince, and then she turns her attention to the two Altesian Chiefs in her company.

"Everyone is rallied and prepared," She states, "It's time to march."

And it is the Branwen's submissive - Summer, she said - that leads them back to Meridian. Carja soldiers meet them, but at the sight of their Sunhawk Captain and their prince, most join them. 

Taking the city is not difficult, though the Kestrels put up quite the fight. It's only when the Grimm in the Sun-Ring are released into town and the Branwen Chief, her alpha, and Qrow join them that things get rather bloody.

Clover is the one to lead the prince to his mother. He kills Tyrian when the Kestrel tries to stand in their way, using Oscar's desperate pleas for his mother to stand down as a distraction.

Salem refuses to submit, so Clover hands the boy his blade.

Cruel, some would say. But if he is to be King, then he must make cruel decisions.

And when he escorts Oscar to the throne room's balcony to overlook his people and the boy announces her dead, the Carka citizens below instinctively look to the sky and when they see the Sun shining down at them, they cheer.

The Branwens and the Altesians gather their people and Clover can only watch as Chief Raven personally escorts her brother away, back to the Claim.

It's for the best, he supposes. There's a lot of clean up work to be done.

It's months - _months_ \- of feeling Qrow through their bond, his agitation, his relief, his delight, his anger, and his sorrow, before Clover sees him again. Months of acting as de facto leader for Oscar until the boy is older and wiser, months of securing alliances and treaties with tribes their Mad Queen had broken, months of grovelling to their own citizens until they fully believed that the new Sun-King did not in fact take after his mother.

"Sun-King," Elm bows shallowly as she enters the throne room, "A delegation from the Branwen tribe has arrived to meet with you. About an alliance."

She smirks at him when he perks up, but before he can say anything Oscar is exclaiming his delight at being able to see new and old friends, about possibly being able to see them after.

Chief Raven arrives inside, her alpha and her sub beside her, her daughters and her brother behind her, and Clover's eyes immediately lock with Qrow's.

And when Raven opens her mouth to speak, Qrow offers him that slow smirk that always drives him wild.

"I'd like to offer the chance at a treaty between the Carja and the Branwen," Raven states bluntly, glancing at him, "I feel a marriage between two of our people would suffice."

Clover raises a brow as Prince Oscar sputters and the Chief's daughters giggle, and Qrow smirks wider.

Well, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I focus too much on Clover. I need to think of some James/Qrow stories; I ain't got enough of them!


	11. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER AND I'M SUPER SORRY ABOUT THAT!

Hi, guys! I am so sorry about the chapter dupe! Not my intention, I promise! Also apologize if this chapter looks weird, because I am currently using my phone. I just wanted to let everyone know that, while I AM still working on that chapter I mentioned in the comments (and also was granted a cute idea in return by a reader, thank you so much for the idea), I am going to be taking a break.

I've kind of, I don't know if this makes sense, been hurt by all the nonsense going on with Rooster Teeth lately and so it's kind of killing my RWBY vibes and inspiration.

I mean, I get I can't blame the whole company for the goings on, but, like.... dude, what are they doing? Have they lost their minds? I don't even know what's going on in the show right now because RT's servers don't work for me and I'm not going to waste my money on something I can't even do, so....

It really does hurt me that they would cause all these problems to Monty Oum's vision; I looked up to him a lot as an animator and battle choreographer, and so far the only other person I've seen match up to his skills is the person who created the Team SLVR channel, and I doubt that'll last long considering RT is going after fan videos for copyright for some reason (despite the words "FAN VIDEO" being directly in the title, ruining all these people's hard work that they simply wished to share with everyone).

I just hope they get their shit together soon, guys.


End file.
